Huntress
by HLecter511
Summary: (Under Construction. Redoing Chapters)It was now different when you have a family to watch out when the dead came back to life. The dead were looking for the next flesh to gnaw on. However, being a Dixon, they watched out for each other and they sure as hell know how to defend themselves against all odds.
1. Chapter 1: Redone

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

…**.**

**Chapter:** That Eerie Feeling

…**..**

…**.. North Georgia: …..**

…**..**

The engine of a 1987 Mustang Eleanor calmly purred as Nakkita Dixon drove down the backroads coming from the local hospital she worked at.

Being slightly new to the feel of working as and RN in the hospital, Nakkita was enjoying every minute of it thus far. It was a great job and one that she always wanted. She was happy that when she graduated, the hospital that she interned at was the one that offer her the job to come back and officially work for them. It had been a year now of working at the hospital. No matter what, she was still considered the rookie since the other nurses were much older than she was and been there for ten plus years.

Driving through the backroads of the Southern part of Georgia, she was heading back to the mountain area where her husband and she lived.

A low beeping sound drew her attention off the road for a split second to look down at her Mustang's gages to see that the gas was hitting close to E. A sighed escaped from her as she had to stop to put gas. Nakkita scanned her surroundings to see a sign that stated a gas station a quarter mile up ahead.

When she got close, Nakkita could see the gas station lights brightly lit. Pulling into the gas station, Nakkita pulled the mustang up to a gas pump that was farthest from the building.

Once in park, Nakkita shut off the vehicle, unbuckle herself out of the seat and she open the door to slide out of the driver's seat. Before she fully got out, she reached for her wallet that was sticking out of her purse. Though when she grabbed it, something slipped out of the wallet and flutter to the cement ground.

Exiting out of the vehicle, Nakkita bent down to pick up what had fallen out of her wallet and flipped it over. A smile instantly appeared on her lips.

It was a wallet size photo of her husband and she in hunting gear. Her husband was the one that taught her everything about nature, how to hunt, and how to survive out in the wilderness.

They had met when Nakkita was hiking through the woods one day to enjoy exploring the nature when she ended up falling down a drop off and into a creek. Clear as day, Nakkita remembered how she pulled herself out of the creek with a sprained ankle and no one around but nature itself. She had screamed for help and within minutes, he had appeared out of the woods.

His name was Daryl Dixon.

He had appeared out of the woods with a rifle in hand and he walked across the cold water creek, not caring if his clothes got wet and he stood before her with those piercing blue eyes with dark green surrounding the pupils. He had ended up calling her stupid and she had retorted back by calling him a redneck asshole. That was how their relationship had started.

After that day, Daryl had appeared wherever she had gone and he would always bother her, whether it was a short comment or just hover around her to learn more about her. Within a month of doing that, Daryl had the courage to finally ask her out on a date. They gone out and after that they were together for a year and a half before he asked her to marry him. Of course she had said yes.

Smiling at the picture that brought up the memory of how their relationship came to be, Nakkita tucked the picture safely back into her wallet for safe keeping. Pulling the debit card out of her wallet, she tossed the wallet back into the purse and then moved to the end of her car.

Opening the gas hatch and then the gas cap, Nakkita turned to the pump and she slid the card into the machine, hit the button for the unleaded gas and she pulled the pump out as it made a click sound to begin pumping gas. She stuck the gas pump into the car and she pulled the lever to begin filling her Mustang up.

As Nakkita stood there filling up her Mustang, she looked around at her surroundings. It was dark out and there was an eerie feeling about tonight. There was woods around this gas station and nothing else. The feel of eyes on her made her to keep glancing around, but so far she did not see anything unusual.

Being married to a Dixon, Nakkita was sure as hell trained to fight, to keep her senses sharp, and know how to not take anyone's bullshit.

A quick glance behind her, she saw nothing causing her to sigh out as she felt as if she was being too paranoid.

Nakkita looked down at the gas pump to the station where she saw the cashier through the window behind the counter and watching the TV that hung up in the corner of the store.

Though Nakkita's eyes narrowed when she took notice that someone was walking around the counter in a staggering sway. They outstretched their arms out in front of them toward the cashier, who had no clue that someone was sneaking up behind them.

As Nakkita open her mouth to let out some sort of shout as a warning, the sound died out in her throat at what she saw next.

Her eyes widen in complete horror as she watched the staggering person lunged forward at the back of the cashier and clamped their mouth onto the side of their neck. With a jerk of their head back, the person ripped the cashier's throat apart causing blood to bubble out like a watering hose. The person kept ripping away at the cashier's throat causing blood to squirt everywhere.

Nakkita stood there frozen as she couldn't believe what she had just witness. Snapping out of it, she shakily pulled the gas pump out of her mustang and literally threw it back into the holder. Screwing the gas cap back on, she shut the hatch and she moved toward her driver's side door.

When Nakkita was about to slide back into her Mustang, she looked up ahead to see more of those staggering people appearing out of the woods. There was three in total.

What disturbed her even more was the dark blackish red blood that was seeping out of their mouths, dripping down their clothes and the ground.

Immediately, Nakkita knew that something fucked up was happening. That these people weren't in their right state of mind.

Quickly getting inside her Mustang, Nakkita buckle up and she turned the keys on in the ignition. She shifted the Mustang into drive and hit the gas pedal, peeling out of the gas station and back onto the backroads.

There was not a care in the world about her driving the speed limit. All she had in her head was getting home.

…**.**

…**.Daryl and Nakkita's House: ….**

…**.**

"We can't leave." Daryl shouted as he was pushed out of his wife and his cabin home.

"We have to little brother."

"Not without my wife!" Daryl shouted as he stagger down the front porch steps and he whirled around to glare at his older brother, Merle, who had came over to get Nakkita and Daryl to get the hell out of there.

The two Dixon brothers had saw on the news that there was some sort of epidemic outbreak happening. People were getting effected by a virus that was turning them into flesh eating beings. The Dixon brothers knew that the virus was turning people into zombies. That all those zombie movies that they watched was coming true. It wasn't a fictional story anymore. Instead, it was becoming a non-fiction now.

"She is a Dixon! You taught her well…I hope."

"Shut up!"

"Just finish packing that shit in the truck. She is fine."

A low growl slipped out of Daryl as he stormed over to the Ford pickup to shove most of his survival gear into a bigger bag and into the bed of the truck. He made sure that he had his crossbow and bolts with him in the front seat.

Daryl saw that Merle had put his black Triumph motorcycle in the bed of the truck. Once everything was packed, Daryl got into the passenger side of the truck and Merle got into the driver's side. As Merle started up the truck, he wasted no time of immediately hitting the gas and peeling out of the stone driveway.

The whole time of driving on the backroads, Daryl artic color blue eyes were staring out at the passing scenery of the woods. Though his mind was filled with nothing but his wife. Shutting his eyes, he dropped his head against the window with a thud.

From the driver side, Merle heard the thud and when he looked at Daryl, he could clearly see that Daryl was becoming more and more in distress. Merle eyebrows rose when he saw Daryl eyes filling up with unshed tears. Any other time, Merle would have made fun of Daryl for showing such emotions, but with all this shit going on and not having Nakkita around, Merle knew there was something very wrong that his little brother wasn't telling him.

Looking back at the road, Merle thought about how he just got out of jail a few days ago and when he came home, he had stopped at a diner where he witness a waitress bite a customer's fingers clean off. That incident of course had Merle cursing up a storm and he immediately went straight to his little brother and sister-in-law home.

"Are you crying, Dar-leen-a?"

"Shut the hell up! I had just left my wife behind and in her condition too."

Now, Merle knew that Nakkita could handle herself very well, but with Daryl mentioning the last part about Nakkita's 'condition' that got Merle to ease up on the gas pedal to stare at Daryl with narrowed eyes.

Daryl had lifted his head off the window as he could feel Merle staring him down after that comment. Bringing his right thumb up to his mouth, Daryl began to chew any hangnails that surrounded his thumbnail. It was a nervous habit that he always did for years.

"What do you mean in her condition?"

For a few seconds Daryl did not reply as he kept staring out the window, but that was his mistake of not answering to Merle. For Merle did not like being ignored and therefore, Daryl received a small smack upside the head for his attention. Daryl turned his head to stare at Merle with a glare and Merle was gladly glaring right back.

"You better answer me little brother or I'm going to pull this truck over and kick your sorry little a—"

"She is pregnant." Daryl snapped.

Instantly, the truck came to a screeching halt and thrown into park.

Daryl brought his hands up to stop himself from slamming into the dashboard of the truck. Looking to Merle, Daryl saw his older brother was staring straight ahead out of the windshield with a blank expression until he slowly turned his head to stare at Daryl with an emotionless expression.

"How far along is she?" Merle lowly asked.

"Eight months." Daryl lowly answered and Merle heard him clear as day as his eyes started to narrow, his hands clenching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning pure white.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT LETTING HER OUT OF THE HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU DIPSHIT!?"

The statement was very much true to Daryl as he didn't want Nakkita going to work with being heavily pregnant. Then again, she was in a hospital anyways so if she was to go into labor, she was already there. Daryl bowed his head, showing that he knew his brother was right.

Nakkita was the one and only woman that Merle had actual respect for. That was because Nakkita never took any of Merle's shit and she had actually kicked Merle ass once. That was where the Dixon brothers learned that Nakkita's older brother was a ranger in the services and had taught her how to defend herself.

"I can see why you feel like fucking shit now." Merle snapped at Daryl, not making the situation any better.

Putting the truck back into drive, Merle aggressively stomped his foot onto the gas causing the Ford pickup to shoot forward with a jerk and the engine to loudly roar with the sudden acceleration.

They were going ninety miles per house down the backroads now.

All Daryl could do was stare out the window and he hoped that his wife and their little were safe.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Pulling into the driveway of the cabin home, Nakkita saw that all the lights were off and the Ford pickup was gone.

Daryl wasn't home.

"No, no, no." Nakkita repeatedly said as she parked the Mustang and got out to walk up the front porch of the cabin home.

When Nakkita entered the cabin, she looked on the kitchen island where Daryl and she usually leave notes for each other. She found one in Daryl's handwriting stating that Merle literally dragged him out of the house and he wanted her to find a safe haven and be safe. That he will come find her once things settle down.

Dropping the note back onto the kitchen island, Nakkita instincts kicked in.

Quickly leaving the kitchen to move down the hallway to where Daryl and her bedroom was, Nakkita grabbed her hunting gear and one of her hiking bag. In the hiking bag, she threw in a first aid kit, some clothes and her prenatal vitamins. Next she grabbed her high tech compound bow with its metal head arrows.

All that was brought out to her mustang and thrown into the passenger side and she moved back to the cabin to another bedroom in the home.

The bedroom that she entered in had light blue decorations everywhere, a baby crib, a change table, a rocking chair in a corner near a bookshelf, and a toy chest to the side. The room was to be their son's bedroom.

Daryl had been very excited with setting up the crib and the changing table. Now, this baby room was just a baby room as no one will be living within it anymore with the outbreak happening.

Going over to the closet in the room, Nakkita grabbed the already packed baby bag. She went to Daryl and her bedroom to find another duffle bag to bring back into the baby room to pack up a lot of baby things that will definitely come in handy.

Everything got put into the Mustang, even the baby seat. When everything she believed was packed in the Mustang, Nakkita went back up to the house. Even if the world was going into this outbreak, Nakkita still locked up the house.

Getting back into the Mustang, Nakkita put her seatbelt on, started the Mustang up and let it heat up before she put the car into gear. Peeling out of the gravel driveway, Nakkita was back on the backroads. She had find a safe place because she knew that nowhere was safe for an eight month pregnant woman.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hello Everyone!**

**THIS CHAPTER HAD BEEN UPDATED AS OF 7/11/16!**

**I have been going through the chapters as I noted some words were misspelled and whatnot. I'm not the best grammar person, but I do pick up on some things. **

**Therefore, when a chapter has a redone alongside it, well it had been redone. **

This story used to be post before but I took it down because I decide that it needs to be fix up a bit. (Plus, I lost slight interest in it…) Anyways, please enjoy and please give positive reviews!

Thanks!

**Disclaimer for this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about **The Walking Dead Series**. But what I do own is my original characters, Nakkita and soon to be baby.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Redone

**Chapter: **New Faces

…**..**

…**.. Six Months Later: …..**

…**..**

There was an old clinic that was on the outskirt of Atlanta City that was the hiding spot of Nakkita Dixon for the last couple of months. The windows were boarded up and Nakkita made sure that all exit doors were secured and boarded up too.

Precaution in this type of world was never a bad thing.

At the moment, Nakkita was sitting on the floor and was finishing up with putting her handgun back together after she cleaned it. A soft squeal came from to her left.

An instant smile came onto her lips as she turned her attention to the left where there was a baby seat containing a six and a half month old baby named Xavier Anthony Dixon. He was babbling nonsense and was kicking his feet around.

Xavier had been born a week after the outbreak was in full scale. He was early, which Nakkita believed that he was born early was because of all the stress that came down onto her with running away from all the dead walking people and trying to find a safe haven. Though, she had luck on her side that day as Nakkita came across an older couple where the wife used to be a mid-wife. The couple had helped Nakkita to perfectly deliver a healthy seven pound and three oz. baby boy in this new chaotic world.

After staying with the older couple for a week to recover, Nakkita asked them to join her as she didn't want to stay in the one spot for too long. It wasn't a safe area as it was near a large neighborhood that clearly had the dead walking around. Also, Nakkita was searching for her husband too. The couple had ended up refusing her offer and they stated that they will be fine. All Nakkita could do was thank them for their help and she left with Xavier.

When Nakkita had left that day, she found a small baby store and raided it for baby food, medicine, and other baby things. Anything to keep her little one strong and healthy all the time.

Setting the gun aside and she wiped her hands off on a rag, Nakkita turned onto her knees to reach out and lift Xavier out of his baby seat. A sound came from outside causing Nakkita to turn her attention to the front of the clinic, straining her hearing.

Her eyes met the sound of horse hooves clicking across the pavement.

Slowly, Nakkita set Xavier back down into this baby seat, grabbed her handgun and she made her way to the board up windows near the front door to peek out of one of the cracks in the boards.

On top of a chocolate brown color horse was a man wearing a tan sheriff uniform with a dark brown cowboy hat that went along with his sheriff uniform. He was staring around his surrounding like a lost boy.

Biting her bottom lip, Nakkita was quickly debating against her conscience mind and weighing the options of confronting this man. She did get the vibe that he was trustworthy.

Readjusting her grip on her handgun, Nakkita moved to the door where she pushed the heavy desk away from the door and she unlocked the door. Poking her head out, she stared right at the man.

The man eyes were instantly drawn to her and he pulled the reins of the horse to a stop. There was a mixture of clear shock and relief on his face upon seeing a living person.

Nakkita slowly stepped out of the clinic and she raised her left hand in the air with a friendly grin.

"Hi there, um, sheriff."

…**..**

…**.. Few Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

After the awkward greeting to the sheriff that Nakkita found out that his name was Rick Grimes.

Letting him in the clinic with her, Nakkita got information out of him, or rather, his life story in this new world thus far.

The story of Rick thus far was that six months ago he had been shot at a crime scene and he ended up into a coma after that. Then he had just woke up a couple days ago to be greeted by the walking dead people. Rick went onto explaining how he knew that his wife and son were still alive and so he was searching for them. As soon as Rick finished his story, Nakkita gave him her story and how she was looking for her spouse too.

"Thank you for this." Rick said as he held up a bowl that was filled with chicken noodle soup.

When Rick had been explaining his story, Nakkita had cooked them chicken noodle soup on a small portable stove that she found in a store.

"You're welcome." Nakkita nodded as she adjusted Xavier in her arms.

Her left hand was in the small hands of Xavier. He was highly entertained with Nakkita's engagement and wedding rings. Nakkita looked away from Xavier playing with her rings to look back at Rick, seeing him grinning at the sight of Xavier.

"How old is he?"

"He is six almost seven months." Nakkita answered, her eyes flickering back down to Xavier and she laid a feathery kiss on top of his head.

Nakkita caressed one of Xavier's smooth chubby cheeks and she looked back up at Rick, who stood up after placing his empty bowl aside him.

"Come with me into the Atlanta city."

"That is a bit dangerous, Rick."

"I know. But I need to find something. Something more. I don't want to leave you or Xavier behind, Nakkita." Rick admitted as he pulled his sheriff cowboy hat back onto his head.

The last survivor that Nakkita ran into was two months ago and they had tried to forcefully get into Nakkita's pants on a supply run. It led to a last resort situation and Nakkita had ended up kicking the person off a high bridge. Now, here was another man, but Nakkita knew that Rick was a good man with a good heart. He clearly wanted her to come along with him and keep her close to keep her safe.

Idealistically, Nakkita knew that she couldn't, or rather, shouldn't stay hiding in this place forever because more walkers will be roaming around or migrating to different areas. She didn't want to be impractical and stay here with already taking out a few walkers already with her compound bow and arrows.

Therefore, Nakkita stood up with Xavier in her arms and she gave Rick a knowledgeable nod.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The Mustang was slowly driving alongside Rick riding on top of the horse. Her driver's side window was down to have conversation with Rick and getting to know one another.

When Rick held his right hand up to her, Nakkita stopped the Mustang and put it into park. Rick got off his horse and he stepped up to her window with a reasoning look.

"I'm going to go ahead and check things out. If I don't come back in a while, drive around or get out of here. Got me?"

"Yes." Nakkita affirmed with a nod.

"Take this."

Rick handed over a walkie talkie to her with a mild grin and he turned away, getting back onto the horse. Nakkita rolled the window and sat back as she watched Rick ride away into the city. He did glance back once back at her and then he disappeared around a street corner.

A sigh mix with nervousness and concern escaped from her. She was more nervous for the good-nature sheriff than she was parked on the road that led into the city.

For now, it was a waiting game and to keep look out.

Nakkita eyes scanned around the area, taking in everything from side to side and even high to low. Her sense were on high alert the whole time.

In her head, she had been counting up to sixty and keeping track of every minute. Ten times she counted to sixty making her to believe that she was close to ten minutes. When Nakkita started counting again, her eyes widen and she leaned forward in her seat when she saw a group of ten walkers stumbling down the street that Rick had gone down earlier.

"Oh fuck-y fuck." Nakkita blurted out as she turned on the Mustang and she slowly pulled the Mustang into the alleyway, away from any of the walkers view.

Putting the Mustang into park, Nakkita eyes flicker to the rearview mirror to check up on Xavier in the backseat in his baby seat. The little one was peacefully sleeping with his hands clenching his baby blue blanket.

Nakkita couldn't help but to shake her head at how peaceful Xavier was when there's complete chaos outside.

The walkie talkie sitting in the passenger seat began to crackle causing Nakkita to jump in her seat. An annoyed growled escaped from her at being caught off guard. She reached over to the seat to pick up the walkie talkie. Hitting the button on the side and messing with the knobs until she heard a voice flawlessly come through the speaker.

"_Hey, hey, are you Nakkita?"_

"Who is this?" Nakkita inquired as she glanced down at the walkie talkie with raised eyebrows at this was a new unknown person that clearly wasn't Rick on the wavelength now.

"_Never mind about that. Rick told me to contact you somehow. And—"_

"What happen to Rick?"

"_Let me explain this in a real short story. The cowboy is stuck in a military tank. I'm telling him how to get out now. Now, he had told me that there was a woman and a child that was with him. That is you. And so, he wants you to drive pass the road that he went down, but take a left on another road right after that." _This unknown person explained to her.

"Alright, I got it. But any funny business and I'm putting an arrow through your ass."

"_Great. Now, I'm going to get Rick out. So start going."_

Tossing the walkie talkie into the passenger seat, Nakkita put the Mustang into drive. She pulled out of the alleyway that she hid in and she began to drive into the direction that the unknown young man told her to go down.

A few colorful profanity words had slipped out of her mouth when she had to dodge a group of walkers staggering in the streets. Thankfully, Nakkita was driving a fast muscle car. She easily drove around these walkers as they didn't move that fast.

Not wanting to endanger anyone or the unknown young man by attracting the walkers toward where the man was. She drove a few blocks to throw off the walkers before she went down the road that she was instructed to go down.

"_Nakkita?" _The walkie talkie came to life again, but this time, it was Rick's voice that came over it.

A smile came onto her lips at the sound of Rick again. She reached over to the seat to grab the walkie talkie, hitting the button on the side of it to talk into it while keeping her eyes on the street.

"Rick? Am I glad to hear you voice, cowboy."

"_Ha ha. Listen we are with a group at a clothing store. It is on the road that Glenn told you to go down. Pull into an alleyway where you will see two men with bats. They are going to let you in this chain-link fence gate that leads to the stores loading docks."_

"You got it." Nakkita confirmed, setting the walkie talkie back down as she pushed her foot down on the gas.

Driving down the street for another minute until Nakkita slowed up to see two men opening up a chain linked gate while at the same time, managing to push walkers away with wooden bats. Quickly, Nakkita pulled the Mustang through and the two men immediately shut the gate after she pulled in.

The two men came running up on either side of her Mustang. They kept watch on the gate where walkers were pressing against it, reaching for them. When Nakkita was outside the car, she put on the baby harness then she slipped Xavier into it.

With Xavier in the harness, Nakkita was able to move more with him with her. With being moved around, Xavier was now awake from his napping. He looked around with curious eyes before he reached out to play with Nakkita's necklace. While Xavier was occupied with her necklace, Nakkita reached back into the Mustang to grab her compound bow and the pouch filled with arrows. She slipped the arrow pouch onto her back.

The two men clearly showed how they were going through a very rough time as they were still panting and sweating from just beating down the walkers to let her into the area. They led Nakkita through the docking area of the building then they got inside where they soon met up with the rest of their group.

"Whoa, I thought that you said kid, not baby." The voice was the one that spoke over the walkie talkie.

Nakkita turn her attention straight to the person that said this to see who exactly they were. She found herself staring at a young adult, who was an Asian descendent. He kept glancing at Rick with wide eyes, but at the sight of Nakkita glaring at him for his comment, he gulped as he found her staring intense.

"And is that a problem?" Nakkita snapped.

The young man quickly shook his head with a faint flick of fear flashing across his face. He manage to escape Nakkita's stare and looked away, trying to find something else to stare at other than her eyes.

Nakkita looked away with a satisfy look at getting the young man uncomfortable after his comment. She glanced around at the other people that were present in the room.

With her present, the rest of the group stepped forward to introduce themselves to her as they already did to Rick. After their introduction, Nakkita took notice that their facial expression held an uneasily look that was directed at her. Nakkita looked over to Rick with a curious look, looking for answers for the groups uneasily expressions that were aimed at her after they introduced themselves.

"I told them your full name." Rick told her.

"Ok, and what's so bad about that?" Nakkita shrugged her shoulders as she saw no big deal about Rick introducing her name to everybody.

The African-American woman named Jacqui took a step forward to stand before the group drawing Nakkita's attention to her.

"Do you happen to be related to a Merle Dixon?"

…**..**

…**..Up On the Roof: …..**

…**..**

The roof door slammed open with a loud bang causing Merle Dixon to try looking over his shoulder to see if it was the group coming back onto the roof to get him. Adjusting his position, Merle watched as the group slowly made their way back over to stand before him.

The reason behind Merle being unable to move was because Officer Friendly Rick had decided to handcuff him to a set of pipes on the roof of the building. Thus, Merle was stuck sitting on the roof cobblestone ground and flailing around like a fish would do on a fishing hook whenever he tried to move.

As the group stepped up closer to Merle, Merle's eyes scan over each of their faces with a glare then his eyes widen when his eyes landed on a very familiar face that stood beside Officer Friendly.

"Shit, Merle, what did you do now? It's the end of the freaking world and you still get in trouble." Nakkita snapped at him, shaking her head as she saw that nothing was new with the older Dixon as he was handcuffed to the roof.

"Well, I'll be damn. You are alive. And what is this?" Merle asked, staring at the baby harness on Nakkita's front, not paying any mind to what she just said.

Stepping up to Merle then kneeling down beside her handcuff brother-in-law, Nakkita showed him the precious gift that Daryl and she made.

Nakkita eyed Merle and the handcuffs. She found out the reason why Rick had handcuffed him to the roof. Rick had explained to her that Merle was being reckless and strung out on drugs that he was putting the group in danger. With that simple explanation from Rick, Nakkita agreed with his decision as she knew that Merle did become very harmful when he was drugged up or he got into his asshole ways where he will not listen to anyone.

"This is Xavier. Daryl and I son."

"So this is my nephew." Merle grinned as he stared down at the baby and let a few chuckles escape from him when he took notice that Xavier had the same color eyes as Daryl. The artic blue color eyes.

"He has the Dixon eyes. Good."

"He has Daryl's eyes. Is Daryl alive?"

"Yeah. He is fine. Perfectly fine. But I won't know any more if I am not un-cuff soon." Merle snapped, shooting everyone a glare, especially toward Rick.

"Well, Merle, you deserve it." Nakkita slowly stood up with her hands resting on Xavier's back.

Though before she fully stood up to her full height, she made sure to give him a small punishment.

"What does that me—OW! Dammit woman!"

The other two women that were present in this group, Andrea and Jacqui, turned away to not laugh in front of Merle. The men stared with wide eyes in complete shock as they couldn't believe that they had just witnessed Nakkita giving Merle a good smack upside the head. They knew that no one dare to go around the Dixon brothers or better yet, touch them. But here was Nakkita, not caring as she prove it by giving Merle a hefty slap upside his head.

"You have no right to call people by such names, especially a racist slur."

"But he is a—"

"This isn't the fucking olden days, Merle Dixon." Nakkita sharply stated, glaring him down.

Seeing Nakkita's greenish blue eyes staring him down, Merle shut his mouth knowing that it was a lost cause to even fight with her. No matter what, Nakkita always got the last word when it came to him. He could admit that the one thing that he didn't miss before the walkers, was the arguments with Nakkita.

Being at full height now, Nakkita took a step away from the grumbling Merle to walk back over to the group.

From there, they stood near the edge to figure out a plan on how to get out of this building and then out of the city. When Nakkita saw the way that Rick's face lit up, she was waiting for a lightbulb to appear over his head. Though when he looked at everyone with a sheepish look, she knew that it was definitely not going to be a fun plan.

…**..**

…**..The Building Docking Section: …..**

…**..**

"This smell is horrible."

"Don't watch this, Nakkita." Rick stammered as he stood over a walker that he took out earlier.

Rick held one of those emergency fire axes in his hands, standing over the walker and staring at it with a disgusted expression.

Taking his word immediately, Nakkita took a few steps back and turned her back as Rick started to hack up the walker, trying to not gag himself.

The rest of the group were trying to be bold and brave to watch Rick work, but within seconds they were turning away, gagging and trying not to throw up at the sight, sound and smell. The suction sound of the axe being pulled out of the walker's body wasn't helping the situation of trying not to throw up.

When the walker was officially hacked up to nothing but lumpy blackish red blood and chucks, those that had on rubber gloves began to take handfuls of the gruesome pile of hacked up walker then began to smear it onto Rick and Glen.

Both Rick and Glenn had on these long rain coats with long elbow length rubber gloves. The walker's blood, organs and anything else was rubbed against their bodies, sticking to the rain coats. The purpose was to mask their scent from the other walkers by smelling like walkers. Hopefully, it will work as they will be making a break to a truck that they saw down the road. That'll be their getaway vehicle out of the building and the city.

Nakkita took a glance over her shoulder to see how the process was going for she kept her back to the scene the whole time for Xavier to not get any of the smell. Nakkita gently caressed the back of Xavier's soft tuft of brown hair, softly humming underneath her breath.

Glancing at Rick and Glenn again, Nakkita found herself slightly grinning in amusement when she listen to Glenn muttering under his breath about all of this before he quickly turned away from everyone to throw up. Nakkita shook her head and once again looked away to stare down at Xavier.

For a few seconds it was quiet making Nakkita to turn around to face everyone. Her nose twitched at the horrid stench that hit her nose full blast. Her eyes landed on Rick and Glenn, both were downright cover in walker's blood and organs to mask their smell. The two men look completely traumatized with what they were doing in order to make the plan work.

This will definitely be a story to remember.

"This is mess up, but it's going to work. I can feel it." Nakkita couldn't help but say.

The others slowly nodded as they found themselves thinking that this may be a crazy idea, but it might work. Or rather, they were praying it'll work.

Calming themselves down with the walker gore on them, Rick and Glenn left the area to begin leaving the building grounds. When they were outside, the rest of them quickly moved back to the roof to keep an eye on them from a birds view.

It was a waiting game now.

Minutes passed and when the sound of low rumbling of thunder began to echo across the sky, it made Nakkita to look up at the greying sky and take in a deep inhale. The scent in the air began to change and she could literally smell the scent of rain coming. Her eyes flicker to everyone else to notice they had distraught expression at the sound of the thunder coming closer and closer to them.

"Ah, shit." Nakkita hissed as the rainfall scent was getting stronger.

"What?" Morales pulled the binoculars away from his face to glance at Nakkita.

"It's going to rain any moment now. Rick and Glenn better get to that truck fast before the rain comes down and washes the walker scent off of them." Nakkita replied, feeling anxiety butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at the thought of Rick and Glenn down there.

Their eyes focus on the street again, hoping that Rick and Glenn were getting close to the truck. Every so often they occasionally looked at the sky to see it darkening by the second. Then after a few minutes, raindrops started to fall then it began to pour.

Immediately, Nakkita unzipped her hoodie and pulled it off of her to put around Xavier to prevent him from getting wet as she didn't need her little boy to get sick from the cold rain.

The walkie talkie in T-Dog's hand began to crackle to life until Rick's voice came over. It was as if Rick's voice was sweet music to their ears.

"_Everyone get ready out back. I'm coming. Glenn is distracting the walkers for us."_ Rick informed them.

With much excitement that they were escaping thanks to Rick and Glenn's success, they waste no precious time on quickly making a run to the roof door to head back down stairs.

Though Nakkita did pause near the roof door at the sight of her brother-in-law still handcuffed to the roof pipes with a defenseless look upon his face. When he looked up at everyone leaving the roof once again, his eyes came to rest on her then on Xavier then back on her. He gave her a small nod for her to go without him. That made her to slowly nod back then rushed off down the stairs. Though T-Dog shouted from behind that he got Merle and will go get him.

Running back out to the back of the store loading docks, the group ran out there to see the truck. Nakkita quickly got into her Mustang, not leaving that behind. She safety strapped Xavier into his baby seat and once that was all set, she got into the driver's side, started the muscle car up and got ready for everyone else.

When Rick got everyone in the truck, Nakkita followed right after him through the streets of the city. She hit the gas to pull ahead of him to cruise on the highway and get the hell out of the city.

Few minutes on the highway, Nakkita slowed up to ride alongside the truck. She smiled at Rick, waving then looked back ahead. Now, they were going back to camp where the group that they came across was originally from. She was just happy that there were other survivors and Xavier and she will not be alone anymore.

Taking a glance in the rearview mirror, Nakkita eyes landed on Xavier and gently laughed as he was making all sorts of noises with his mouth, kicking his feet about. The sight of him and every move he makes was adorable and he always brought this delightful happiness to Nakkita.

When she looked back forward, her eyes flicker to the side mirror on her driver's side to see a yellow Dodge challenger coming fast up the highway and soon went flying by Rick and her. She looked at Rick and he only shook his head, grinning. That made Nakkita to know it was Glenn behind the wheel and enjoying himself.

Continuing driver, Nakkita let her mind wander for a bit at the thought of her husband and she couldn't wait to be reunited with him after being apart from him for almost a full year.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**This chapter had been redone as of 7/12/16.**

**Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3: Redone

*****Before I close it down, check out the POLL that I had posted. It has to do with the next story that will be posted! Please Vote! Thanks! *****

…**..**

…**..**

**Chapter: **Reunited

…**..**

…**.. Camp: ….**

…**..**

The camp was set up on the outskirt of Atlanta City. It was on top of a very high point of a hill near a quarry. When the group had got back to the camp, they were welcome by the rest of the group that stayed back at the camp. Though most of them ended up scowling Glenn for driving up the hill with the Dodge Challenger's alarm blaring and not able to figure out how to shut the damn thing off.

It had been an emotional reunion as the group reunited with their family and friends that were trapped in the City for a good while. Though the most emotional scene was Rick reunited with his family.

As for Nakkita, being new and everything, an older man named Dale had come up to her and introduced himself to her. When he found out that she was Daryl's wife, he informed her that he was out hunting and should be back any day now. Nakkita was thankful for this information. When others heard that she was Daryl's wife that brought many shocked and disbelief expressions on their faces as they couldn't believe that he had a wife. That made Nakkita to have a feeling that Daryl and Merle weren't see as the good ones around this camp.

After introductions, Dale had led Nakkita into his old RV to let her stay inside there with Xavier since he was a baby. The older man told her to rest up, especially Xavier. Once again, Nakkita was thankful and grateful for Dale's kindness. She took up on his generous offer.

After washing up and eating, Nakkita found herself lying in the bed at the back of the RV, patiently waiting for her husband to return back to camp.

For the rest of the night, Xavier slept perfectly throughout the night. Nakkita kept him close with pillows all around them. Her mind still running on the thoughts of Daryl that it was hard for her to sleep without waking up every so many hours.

…**..**

The very next morning, Nakkita gotten up earlier than most of the others to go down to the quarry to wash up again.

The area was beautiful and surrounded by woods. She stripped on the shore down to her underwear and bra than slowly got into the cold water. She held Xavier close as she walked some more into the water until the water was just past her stomach. She dipped them a few times to soak their bodies. Being in the water was Xavier's favorite as he was slapping the surface, let out low squeals and kicking his feet about. Nakkita gently laughed then laid her lips on top of Xavier's head, happy to see that he was enjoying himself.

After a good while of soaking in the water and skin was getting prune, she got out. Drying off Xavier first than herself, she got back into her clothes. Instead of putting Xavier back in his clothes since she needed to wash them, she wrapped him up into the towel and held him close as she made her journey back up the hill to get back to base camp.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later; Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

The introduction and explanation of what happen to Merle wasn't how Rick wanted it to go. For he almost ended up getting stabbed by Daryl Dixon, but Shane had manage to put Daryl into a headlock. That let Rick to explain to Daryl about the situation with Merle and how dangerous the older Dixon was to the group.

But what was honestly going on in Rick's head was that this man, Daryl Dixon was Nakkita's husband and father to Xavier. Rick kept thinking of the saying, 'how opposite attract,' when he thought of Nakkita and Daryl together.

Just the thought of the woman, Rick was wondering where Nakkita went. For some odd reason, Rick was starting to become highly protective over Nakkita and Xavier. He couldn't explain why this new sudden feeling, but he felt it was right to protect the two.

As if hearing his thoughts about her, Rick saw Nakkita coming up the hill with Xavier in her arms, wrapped up in a towel. Rick quickly turned his attention back to Daryl, who was angrily picking up the rope with dead squirrels on it, off the ground. A genuine smile came onto Rick's lips as he stepped into the direction of Daryl, holding his hand out and told Daryl to stop walking.

"What now!?" Daryl snarled, his eyes darkening as he shot a glare at Rick.

"I have one more important thing to tell you, Daryl."

"What? What more do you have to say to me?"

"Very good news." Rick assured, holding his hands up with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah? What? Is it about my brother again?"

"No. I would say that this is better. I want you to turn around and see for yourself." Rick advised with a happy smile as he lowered his hands back down to his sides.

Eyes narrowed on Rick, Daryl decided to just listen to the sheriff before he was put into another headlock again. When Daryl turned on he heels of his boots, he eyed this good thing that Rick informed him about.

The rope that held the squirrels slipped off of his shoulder to land back onto the ground with a thud and Daryl didn't care about the dirt getting all over them. His eyes became wide and he was solely focus on the sight before him. It was a very heavenly sight to him and one that was too impeccable.

"No, no, this—this is not real. It can't be." Daryl lowly croaked out as his eyes were rapidly blinking to hold back the unshed tears that were forming.

"Daryl? Oh my god, Daryl!" Nakkita eyes widen with a warmhearted smile coming onto her lips.

Instantly, Nakkita was jogging up to her husband with a newfound high-level of energy.

Realizing that this was definitely real, Daryl took a few steps forward before he quickly picked up his pace toward his wife that he hadn't been in contact for almost a full year. With her in arms range, he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, tightly holding her against him and pressing his lips against the side of her neck.

A wiggle in between the two had caused Daryl to pull back and look down with curious eyes at what was wiggling between them. He reached up with a shaky right hand to pull away the towel from the wiggling form. At the sight, his eyes widen as the wiggling in the towel was a baby smiling up at him. Daryl eyes snapped up to stare at Nakkita's to see her smiling making him to realize just who the baby was.

"Meet Xavier Anthony Dixon, our son."

The whole camp appeared to be watching the reuniting of Daryl with his wife and son. Even if the Dixon brothers were labeled as complete redneck assholes, the sight of Daryl with his wife and son made the rest of the survivors to be happy for him.

Reaching out to Xavier, Daryl took him out of Nakkita's arms to hold him against his chest and stare down at him.

Daryl had to admit that he was a bit upset for not able to witness and experience the birth of their son with Nakkita. To be able to hold him right after his breath or experience raising him for these past months. Just those though made him to become upset yet angry for this epidemic to take place and caused Daryl to be separated from Nakkita for a good half a year. It made Daryl feel that he had a lot of making up to do, even though he was sure that Nakkita will tell him not to feel that way.

Keeping Xavier close by his left arm, Daryl reached out to wrap his right around Nakkita's waist and lead her away from the center of the camp. He didn't want to deal with anyone or be the center of attention anymore. He led them away to his tent that was away from the rest of the survivors.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Even though his lips were chap, his kisses were still perfect against her lips.

There was nothing to stop Daryl from deeply kissing his wife with much needed passion. It had been way to long without his counterpart by his side. He was the first to pull away and press his forehead against her own to stare into her eyes. Both were gently panting and regaining their breath as they really didn't give each other time before kissing one another again and again.

"I still can't believe it. That you are here."

"I know that I can tell you that I have learned how to survive from the best." Nakkita mumbled against his lips then gave a small peck to his lips that soon deepen once again.

Daryl arms lower to her lower back and pressed them even closer together. His right hand was beginning to drift down to her behind when a happy gurgle sound caused the two to pull apart and look down to their right.

Instant smiles came onto the two adults' lips as they stared at their little one making gurgling and squealing sounds, kicking his feet about as he bounces slight in the portable bouncy seat. Knowing that he got his parents attention, Xavier clapped his hands together and kicked his feet about again.

Looking away from the happy Xavier, Daryl stared at Nakkita with a serious expression.

"I have to go back to get Merle."

Only a nod from Nakkita confirmed that she understood. Her eyes sliding off of Xavier to stare into Daryl's eyes. For she knew that there was no way of stopping her husband from going after his older brother.

The feeling of her lips turning down made her to turn her head away from him and stare down at the tent ground. Nakkita didn't want Daryl to see her frowning, but he knew she was. One of his callous hands grasped the underside of her chin and gently lifted her head up to level with his.

"Hey, are you okay with this?"

"Just that, well, we just got each other back after a half of year, Daryl."

"I know. But Merle is—"

"I know. I can't stop you from family. Plus, I know that you will be fine." Nakkita blurted out, not wanting this have this conversation anymore.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to her forehead then pulled back to pull her into a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. His eyes flicker to Xavier, a grin coming onto Daryl's lips at the sight of Xavier trying to grab his feet and pull them to his mouth with determination.

Daryl shut his eyes as he continue to hold Nakkita and bowed his head to nuzzle his nose through her brunette hair, breathing in her scent. The feeling of having his wife and son with him again was indescribable, but it was sure as hell perfect.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A few long and thick longs sat around a handcraft rock fire pit. A small fire was flickering around in the pit. The occasional hiss, crack and pop will come from the fire to show it breaking apart the wood inside.

Nakkita sat on one of the logs near the fire pit, holding Xavier in her lap. The little one back was pressed up against her chest while she held him by the sides to keep him upright and to stay station on her lap. Her eyes were focus on Daryl as he sat beside her and was doing las minute check over of his crossbow and cleaning off his bolts. When that process was all set, Daryl went about to make sure that his hunter knife was perfectly in its holster and was strapped around his waist.

The plan to go back into the city to retrieve Merle was going to be a small group that was going. Survivors around the camp stood by as they will watch the small group leave as they weren't ones that want to go.

Rick appeared out of his tent to begin walking up a small incline to get to the top of the hill and center of camp. He was dressed back in his full sheriff uniform, smoothing it out as he walked with long strides to the center of camp. Trailing behind him, ranting and waving his arms about to emphasize his points was Shane, trying to get Rick to see reason about going back into the city.

Some resident showed annoyed or dislike at the sight of Shane, but it quickly vanished at the sight of Rick looking around at the camp.

"Why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?" Shane loudly asked as he did not believe that Rick was going to risk his life with others for the older Dixon that no one really enjoy having around.

Ironically, the two ex-sheriffs had come to a stop near the fire pit where Nakkita and Daryl sat at. The comment by Shane had caused Daryl to stand up from his spot and shot Shane a death glare, body tensing up and face showing anger.

"Hey, choose your words more carefully." Daryl snapped at Shane, who simply gave Daryl a look over and shook his head.

"No, I did. Douche bag is what I meant." Shane proclaimed, not showing an ounce of caring of what his irresponsible comments could do.

Nakkita rolled her eyes as she didn't like how Shane acted as if he was the big shot. Though she hated how he treated her husband and this situation. As Nakkita took a glance at Shane in the corner of her eyes, she had this weird feeling inside her to not trust Shane at all. Also, she had to admit that his attitude needed to be straighten out too.

"Merle Dixon. Guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Shane added on to more of his reasoning of why Rick shouldn't go into the city. He put his hands on his hips with his legs spread opens to have an authority stance.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me. I can't let a man die of thirst. Me, thirst and expose." Rick simply replied, shaking his head.

Looking away from the men going back and forth with each other, Nakkita stared down at Xavier and grinning as he was trying to grab hold of her necklace.

The necklace that Nakkita worn and the one that Xavier always liked to play with was sterling silver chain with a sterling silver detailed small angel feather hanging from it. Daryl was the one that got it for her. She had remember eyeing it in a store glass case while baby shopping with Daryl. Daryl had taken notice and brought it for her.

"We left him like an animal caught in a trap. That isn't any way to die, let alone a human being." Rick argued then turned away as he did not want to look at Shane's disapproving expressions anymore.

Rick venture his way away from Shane to come closer to the fire pit where a cooking pot hung over it. Rick's eyes went up to meet his wife, Lori eyes and his son, Carl, sitting on a far log near the pit.

"So Daryl and you? So, that is your big plan?" Lori said with disbelief in her tone and look.

Pulling out a red bandana from the back of one of his jean pockets, Daryl sat himself back down beside Nakkita and began to clean one of his crossbow bolts again. His eyes will glance up occasionally to stare between Rick and Lori, straining his sense of hearing to listen in on them. There wasn't much that he could hear until he saw Glen come over to say something that ended up with his face scrunching up in the end and a loud sigh.

"Ah, come on." Glenn loudly exclaimed as Rick asked him to return back to the city.

"You know the way. You have been there before and been in and out of there no problem. You said so yourself." Rick eyes stayed on Glenn, not straying away.

Taking the worn down baseball hat off his head, Glenn ran his right hand through his hair and let it slide out of his hair to drop on his side. Tugging his hat back on, Glenn eyes stayed on the ground then looked back up at Rick.

"It's not fair for me to ask, I know that. But I feel a lot better with you along. I know those two women would too." Rick told Glenn while glancing over at his wife then over to Nakkita.

"That's just great. Now you are going to risk three men." Shane annoyingly said.

"Four."

Everyone turn their attention to T-Dog as he was the one to announced his contribution of going onto this trip too. Nakkita smirked as another was going and it'll pissed Shane off some more. Her eyes flicker to Daryl to see his reaction, but saw him staring at T-Dog then shook his head with a low, scoff type laugh.

"My day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Daryl dryly muttered.

The reaction of Daryl and his sarcasm made Nakkita to gently slap him on his upper thigh causing Daryl to jump in his spot and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Though as he stared at her, he saw she had the _'don't start' _look. Turning his attention back to his bolts, Daryl let out a low grumble while he resume in polishing his bolts.

"You see anyone else stepping up to save your brother's white cracker ass." T-Dog retorted, not looking at Daryl as he stare forward with his arms crossed over his chest.

Glancing at his wife, Nakkita was shooting him the look again to which Daryl looked back down at his bolts, but he still spoke out of impulse.

"Why you?" Daryl asked.

"You wouldn't begin to understand. You don't speak my language." T-Dog replied, glancing at Daryl for a quick second than looked away.

"That's four." Dale pointed out.

"It's not just four. You are putting everyone single one of us at risk. Just know that, Rick." Shane took a step at Rick with that same disapproval look and this time, Shane made sure to use his finger to point at Rick to make it more dramatic.

"Come on, you saw that walker. It was here, it was in camp. They are moving out of the cities and coming back. We need every able body was got. We need them here; we need them to protect camp." Shane ranted, stepping even closer to Rick to almost get into his face.

"It seems to be what you really need most here are more guns." Rick slowly stated, holding back a smirk when he saw the perk of interest immediately appeared into Shane's eyes at this new information.

Not only did Rick's comment draw Shane's attention, but it appeared to slowly draw everyone else's attention too.

Nakkita kept her focus down on Xavier as he wasn't interested in her necklace anymore, but rather he was interested in Daryl. Nakkita bumped her knee into Daryl's making him to look at her, but his attention drew down to Xavier when she nodded her head down to their little one.

Setting down his bolts, Daryl reached out and took Xavier from Nakkita to hold Xavier close to him.

"Right, the guns." Glenn said with a look of realization hitting him in the face.

"What guns?" Shane asked.

"Six shotguns. Two high power rifles. Over a dozen handguns. I clean the cage back at the station before I left. I dropped the bag in Atlanta when I got swarmed. It's just sitting on the street waiting to be picked up." Rick explained.

"Ammo?" Shane eyebrow rose slightly.

"Seven hundred rounds." Rick answered.

Stepping back away from Rick, Shane thumbs tucked in the front of his jean pockets, staring at the ground with a thinking look. After a few seconds, he looked back up at Rick with narrowed eyes.

"You went through hell to find us. You-you just got here. You are now turning around and just leave." Lori tried to reason while staring at Rick with a disapproving look.

"Dad, I—I don't want you to go." Carl uneasily chipped in.

Staring at the woman that was Rick wife, Nakkita eyebrow rose at her comment. Nakkita looked over to Rick to see the poor man was having an inner struggle at the sound of his wife and son begging for him to stay. Though after a few moments of staring at his family, Rick's face said it all. He will be going into that city for not just for Daryl's need, but also, to get those guns and ammo. Those weapons will be a great help to the group to survive.

"The hell with the guns. Shane is right. Merle Dixon!? He isn't worth one of your lives, even with guns thrown in." Lori stood up from her spot as Rick took a few steps up to her.

The comment immediately made Nakkita to look over at her husband to see his reaction. She noted how Daryl muscles tensed up then relaxed when Xavier reached up to touch his face. Xavier managed to calm Daryl down by just reaching up to touch his father face.

"Make me understand." Lori snapped at Rick.

"I owe a debt. To a man I met and his little boy." Rick softly told her, reaching out to place his hands on either of Lori shoulders.

The way that Rick was reacting and talking, Lori knew that he wasn't going to be changing his mind. That got her to become more upset and angry at him, so she ended up turning a bit away from him. Her actions caused Rick to not accept this as he turned her back around with a calm expression.

"Lori, if they hadn't taken me in, I would have died. It's because of them I made it back to you at all. They said they would follow me back to Atlanta. They are walking into the same trap I did, if I don't warn them."

"What's stopping you?"

"The walkie talkie is in the bag I dropped. He got the other one and our plan was to connect when they got closer." Rick told Lori, who looked away from him once again and found the ground more interesting than her husband's eyes.

"Is it our walkies?" Shane asked as he sat down on the front bumper of his jeep.

"Yeah." Rick simply answered.

"So, use the CB. What's wrong with that?" Andrea spoke up as she had been listening in the whole time just like everyone else has been doing.

"CB fine. Walkies to suck to crab. Back in the seventies, don't match any ban, not even the scanners in our cars." Shane shaking his head as he looked away.

"Well, isn't he the downer of the party." Nakkita whispered to Daryl causing him to get a small smirk on his lips.

The silence between Rick and Lori began to create tension in the air that everyone was moving a bit unsteadily on their feet or looking around at their surroundings.

"I need that bag." Rick told Lori, staring her in the eyes and showing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore.

With Rick constantly repeating himself on what he has to do, Lori knew he wasn't going to stay even by her words. She turned away from him and went back to sit beside Carl, holding the young boy close to her.

"Okay?" Rick asked his son, who stared up at Rick before nodding his head.

"Alright." Rick step forward to ruffle his son hair then stood straight back up to look at everyone.

Now that the tense conversation was over, Daryl hands Nakkita Xavier and stood up. He does bend down to kiss the top of Xavier's head before turning away to grab his crossbow and the bolts that go with it.

"You better come back to me or so help me, Daryl, I will have to go to the city and drag your ass back." Nakkita told him as she stood up to in front of her husband.

Daryl slings the crossbow over his left shoulder and he held the strap with his left hand. He stare at her with a small smirk.

"I'll like to see that."

"Well, I don't think you want that happening. So, get your ass back here, Dixon, got that." Nakkita took a step up to him to get closer.

Daryl nod his head to which Nayla nod in return. She doesn't want to admit it, but she was feeling a bit iffy about this whole city return adventure. Daryl step closer to her, brushing some of her hair behind her ear and was staring at her to take in her face before he was walking away.

Standing behind, Nakkita stare after her husband, but she look down at Xavier, who was making grabbing motions toward Daryl.

This made Nakkita to go after Daryl as he was about to climb up into the back of the loading truck that Glenn will be driving.

"Daryl."

Daryl turn around and step toward her as he sees Nakkita coming at him with long and determine strides.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Xavier was just waving for you and you didn't give me a proper 'see you later.'"

A smirk came onto Daryl's lips. He step to her to caress the side of Xavier's face before he look at Nakkita. They both seem to lean forward at the same time to kiss one another. Daryl slightly pull back so that the tip of their noses was touching.

"I'll be back. I promise you."

"You better."

"Dixon don't back down on a promise."

This comment made Nakkita to grin as she knew it was very much true. Daryl gave her another quick kiss before he pull away. Nakkita step back to watch as Daryl got into the back of the small loading truck. She turn away and begin to walk back to their tent. Xavier was beginning to gnaw on her shirt.

"Hungry little one? I do believe that we might have another small jar of apple sauce left. How does that sound, Xavier."

Hearing the word 'apple sauce' slip pass her lips, Xavier had stop gnawing on her shirt to stare up at her with those Dixon blue eyes then he was smiling up at her. Nakkita gently laughs as she was coming up to the tent.

Standing in the back of the truck, Daryl had a smirk on his lips as he watch his son and wife from afar, glad to have them back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hello Everyone, **

**Thanks for reading and the reviews. **

**Thank You!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter: **Everything Turns To the Worst

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

For the next hours, Daryl, Rick, T-Dog, and Glenn left for the city. Nakkita was trying to take her mind off of the whole city trip by playing with Xavier, feeding him or trying to take a nap beside Xavier. But as two hours went by, she walk around the camp, stopping to talk to Dale, who was going to check up on Jim as the man was on a hill a bit away from camp, digging holes. Before Dale walk off, Nakkita tells him that Jim is being morbid and slipping from sanity.

After that, Nakkita went back to Daryl and her tent, grab the bag fill with dirty clothes and she makes her way down to the quarry. She got a spot on a small sandy section. In a car carrier, Xavier was keeping himself occupy by gnawing on a teething ring.

She was almost done finishing up Daryl, Xavier and her clothes when she heard a car door shut a bit away from her. Looking up, she sees Ed and Carol old jeep and the women of the camp were coming out of it with basket fill with the group clothes.

When Nakkita was finish with the clothes, she rung them out before putting the damp clothes in the bag and slinging it over her left shoulder. She bent down, grabbing the carrier handle and picks it up with her right hand. Nakkita decide to walk to the group of women to see if they need an extra set of hands.

"Look who it is." Jacqui says, smiling as Nakkita gotten closer.

"He is so cute." Amy coos as Nakkita stood before them now and Xavier was eyeing everyone curiously.

"Have you done laundry?" Jacqui asks, handing Carol a shirt.

"Yeah. I have just finish doing Daryl, Xavier, and my laundry. But I have come over here to help you girls out." Nakkita softly tells them.

"Oh, you don't have to do that sweetie." Jacqui waves at her saying. The others—Carol, Andrea, and Amy—nod their heads in agreement.

"But—"

"No, go back to camp, dear and hang up those damp clothes and take care of your baby." Jacqui gently commands, making shooing motions at Nakkita to which Nakkita begins to gently laugh and nods her head.

"I agree." Andrea chuckles.

"Are you sure?" Nakkita asks again.

"Yes!" They exclaim together causing Nakkita to gently laugh and nods her head.

She waves at them before walking away, but as she was walking away, she couldn't help but glance at Ed, Carol's husband, storming past her towards the laughing women.

Getting this bad vibe off him and not liking him in general, Nakkita glances over her shoulder to see what he was going to do. Upon looking back, her stomach twists in disgust and anger when Ed grabs Carol in a violent way, yelling at the other women then he has the nerve to backhand Carol across the face.

Quickly, Nakkita puts down the laundry bag and Xavier's carrier before sprinting back toward the women. As Carol was away from Ed, Nakkita tackle Ed to the ground and deliver a nice right hook across his face before she was pull off. She fell onto her butt, wondering who just rip her off until she sees Shane dragging Ed away from the group and he was now pounding his fists on Ed's face.

Noting that Shane didn't appear like he was going to stop any time soon, the women were screaming at him to stop. He soon stop, exchanging a few words with Ed and then pushes off the bloody face man. Once Shane back away, Carol ran over to her injured husband, kneeling beside him and sobbing while checking him over.

Nakkita pushes herself off the ground and begins to walk back towards her things and Xavier. Xavier was whimpering in his carrier, sensing that something wrong has happen. Nakkita makes gentle shushing sounds and hum a bit until he calms down. Glancing over her shoulder, she sees that everyone was still standing in shock.

Picking the bag back up, slinging it over her left shoulder and then picking up Xavier's carrier in her right hand, Nakkita was going to make her trip back up to the campsite.

"Are you good?"

Hearing a voice behind her, Nakkita turns around to see Amy about a few feet from her.

"Yeah."

"You got hard punches in. Are your knuckles fine?"

Glancing down at her knuckles, Nakkita sees that they were a bit red. She looks back at Amy with a small grin and a slight nod. The young women nods her head back with a grin before jogging off after her older sister, Andrea, who was heading back to camp. Nakkita stands there for a few more moments before making her journey back to camp.

…**..**

…**..Nighttime: …..**

…**..**

After the whole ordeal down at the quarry today, everyone appear to be quiet around the night fire at the beginning until Dale begins talking to lighten up the mood a bit.

Nakkita came walking over to the camp fire with Xavier in her arms and cuddle up to her chest. As she was getting closer, she pauses when she hears a rustle about thirty feet from her in the bushes. Her eyes narrow as there was no wind tonight.

Her eyes were narrow on the bush before a blood curling scream echo through the camp, which makes her look towards Dale's RV. Her eyes widen upon seeing a walker ripping the side of Amy's neck off.

The rustling in the bushes got louder and Nakkita looks back with alarm eyes. A few profanity words slips past her mouth as a group of walkers came bursting out and charging the group. Nakkita went to bend down to grab the hunting knife in her boot when she was grab from behind causing her to instantly scream.

Whirling around, Nakkita saw it was Shane and he pulls her behind him.

"Hold onto me. I don't need Dixon on my fucking ass for something happening to you or Xavier." Shane shouts at her, turning around to shoot some of the walkers that were coming near them with his shotgun.

Nakkita grabs the back of Shane's shirt and let him lead them through the crowd. Soon Lori with Carl appears, grabbing on the back of Nakkita's shirt and then Carol with Sophia grab onto the back of Lori's shirt. It was one big train that was huddle close together.

Looking around at the camp with wide eyes, Nakkita watches as walkers going through the camp and attacking those that couldn't get away or defend themselves. Nakkita holds Xavier closer as he was beginning to cry from all the noise and knowing something was horribly wrong as he was sensing Nakkita's fear.

It appears that more walkers were appearing in the camp and coming towards them. Nakkita knew that Shane wouldn't have enough ammo to defend all these walkers; hence, he was leading them towards the RV.

Getting closer to the RV, gunshots echo throughout the camp. The group looks to see that the others were back. Rick, T-Dog, Glenn and Daryl came sprinting into camp with a bag of guns and using them to take down the rest of the walkers. Rick was running around, screaming for Lori and Carl in a frantic way.

"NAKKITA! XAVIER!"

Pulling from Shane, Nakkita sees Daryl taking down a walker while yelling for Xavier and her.

"DARYL!" Nakkita shouts back.

Whirling around, Daryl sees her causing him to sprint right at her and pulling her into his arms. He pulls away to take down another walker that was following him. Holding her close in his arms, he held her tight and not wanting to let go.

A minute past before it was over.

All the walkers that had invaded the camp were now officially kill and not going to be coming back to life any time soon. Around camp, those that survive were running around trying to either find out who is still alive or find their close ones.

Nakkita slightly pulls away from Daryl to allow him to check them over and then Xavier over with wide eyes. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins. Seeing his wife and son safe allow Daryl to slightly relax, but not as much. The whole ordeal freaks him out.

Pulling her close again, Daryl nuzzles his head into Nakkita's hair before laying his lips against the side of her head.

Standing together, they pull apart when a cry of pain split through the air. It seem like everyone turn their heads towards the sound.

Near the RV door, Andrea was hovering over her little sister, Amy, sobbing as Amy was gone from the walker ripping through her arm and neck. Soon, she would turn into one of the walkers too.

Nakkita eyes widen with realization that if something was to ever happen to Daryl or her, how they would react. Would it be like that or something different? She shut her eyes, not wanting to think about that negativity anymore. Opening her eyes back up, Nakkita looks up at her husband and knew that as long as they were together, they would be just fine.

…**..**

…**.. Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

The morning wasn't a regular good morning, it wasn't even a good to begin with for the camp survivors were cleaning up the bodies litter around the camp.

As a pre-caution, those with pickaxes re-kill the walkers by stabbing them through the head or stabbing those that were bit last night. They didn't need any surprise walkers in the camp anymore.

On one side of camp, there were two piles. One was walkers that they didn't recognize coming into camp and the other was the camp resident that were unfortunate to be bit last night. The walker pile was being burn while the now dead camp residents would be bury away from camp.

Slamming the pickaxe down, it scatters the skull like smashing an egg against a hard surface. Daryl pulls the pickaxe from the now crush head of the walker and walks a bit away to find anymore lying around. His eyes look up to see his wife helping out with stabbing the walkers through the head too. Off to the side, Carl was holding Xavier in his lap and trying to distract the little one from everyone else.

"You alright?" Daryl walks over to Nakkita, noting that she made a face while stabbing one of the walkers through the head.

"The smell of horrendous things always makes me gag at times. This is being one of those times." Nakkita tells him, feeling that itchy feeling in the back of her throat upon getting a good whiff of the walker flesh.

"Here." Daryl pulls out a freshly wash bandana from his side pocket. It was a black and cream color design one that Nakkita wash for him yesterday. The bandana was one that he usually wears around his face during hunting or cleaning up something.

"Thanks." She takes it from him and she lets him tie it around the lower part of her face. When she turns back to stare at him, he smirks as she looks like a bandit of some sorts.

Nakkita grins at him from underneath the bandana before she looks over his shoulder with raise eyebrows. Daryl turns around to see what his wife was looking at to see Andrea still hovering over her little sister body, not moving an inch.

The Dixon couple stood side by side with one another, watching as Rick walks up to Andrea to most likely talk about Amy to her. But he only met a gun to his face and Rick to back away with his hands raise up in the air in a defensive manner.

Nakkita and Daryl walk towards Rick as a small group was forming around him.

"We can't risk it anymore, Rick." Nakkita instantly tells Rick, glancing behind them at Andrea then back at him with a serious look.

"You can't be serious? Do you want that girl to hamstring all of us? That dead girl is a time bomb and I am sure as hell not risking my wife and son's lives." Daryl sharply states, jabbing his right thumb over his right shoulder towards Andrea hovering over her infected little sister's body.

"What do you suggest then?" Rick asks, rising his arms a bit to emphasize his question.

"Take the shot. Cling it in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance." Daryl tells him, itching the side of his nose while staring at Rick with raise eyebrows.

A sigh slip escapes from Nakkita upon hearing her husband words that didn't exactly seem right for the situation at hand. Then again, he was right about Amy body coming back as a walker very soon.

"No. For God sakes let her be." Lori states and shaking her head, wrapping her arms around her body.

Nakkita looks at Lori before staring off to see Carl holding Xavier with Sophia sitting by. They were both making faces at Xavier causing the little one to laugh. A small grin came onto Nakkita's face as she was happy that Xavier was happy.

Glancing back at the ground, Nakkita takes note that her husband was shaking his head, not wanting to risk Nakkita and Xavier life, but also, deep down, everyone else's. She realize that she must've been in a daze while staring at Xavier as the group appear to be done talking and Daryl was walking away. Nakkita quickly hurries over to her husband, but they both stop as they see Jacqui pointing at Jim with a fearful look.

"What is going on now?" Nakkita lowly mutters, watching as Jacqui kept backing away from Jim with that horrify look.

"A walker got him. A walker bit him." Jacqui exclaims with widen eyes.

With that information, everyone became tense and begin to step away from Jim, not wanting to be around an infected person. Yet, the group of people seem to form a circle around Jim and those with weapons took a step forwards.

Seeing that everyone was staring him down with cautious and fearful eyes, Jim picks up a shovel and begins frantically looking around with fearful eyes. From behind, T-Dog easily snuck up on Jim and put him into a hold that Jim couldn't escape from. That gave enough time for Daryl to run up and lifts Jim's shirt up to show on the left side of his stomach, a bloody walker bite mark. Daryl drops Jim's shirt, staggering away from the man.

Standing beside Nakkita, Daryl picks up the pickaxe that he has been using and holds it close. He steps a bit in front of Nakkita in a protective manner. Any wrong move by Jim or any signs of turning, Daryl would end him with a quick stab to the head.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." Jim kept repeating turning around in circles, staring at all of them with wide eyes and sweat was starting to appear onto his skin.

"No, no, you're not." Nakkita whispers, gripping the back of her husband shirt.

…**..**

…**..Twenty Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

"What are we to do?" Nakkita asks, glancing away from the group to stare at Jim sitting on crates behind the RV.

The bitten man wasn't moving from his spot and was only staring blankly down at the ground. She looks back at the group with raise eyebrows, discussing what they have to do with Jim or rather how to go about dealing with the infected man.

"I say put a pickaxe through his head and the dead girl's head too and be done with it." Daryl states acting like it was no big deal and it was an easy solution to do with the snap of their fingers.

Nakkita looks at Daryl with fine raise eyebrows to which he looks back at her with an innocent expression and shrug of his shoulders. Nakkita grins at his innocent look and she turns her attention back on the group.

"That's what you want? For you." Shane retorts to which Daryl nods his head.

"Yeah and just do it." Daryl replies.

"I hate to say it, and I never thought I would, but Daryl is right." Dale slowly says, shaking his head as he didn't believe that those words have escape him. The older man went to open his mouth again to add more to his words, but Rick has instantly cut him off.

"Jim's not some monster or rabid dog, Dale." Rick says, staring at Dale with his hands on his hips.

It appear that Dale had wanted to say something else to his comment, but Rick cut him off as soon as everyone begins to get into an argument with one another.

"We can't have someone infected around us." Nakkita exclaims loud enough for everyone to stop arguing with each other and look at her.

"What happens if we turn our backs and the next moment, Jim or—hate to say this—Amy goes into walker mode and attacks us? I don't know about any of you, but I can't have that. I'm sorry, it is wrong to think that, but I can't. Especially having my son around and now I have my husband back by my side once again. I'm sorry, but we have to do something soon or now. We don't have to kill, but figure something out." Nakkita rose her hands up in front of her in an apologetic manner once she has finished what she had to say.

The whole thing was stressful for all of them. It has been stressful since yesterday when the walkers attack the camp. They have to work together to figure everything out, but if they can't do that than nothing was going to get done or worst comes to worst, someone was going to get hurt.

"Exactly. Zero tolerance for walkers." Daryl adds in, nodding his head but making sure to stare down Rick to emphasize his point.

"What if we can get him some help? I heard about this CDC working on this cure." Rick suggest, looking away from Daryl as he couldn't hold the hunter artic blue stare.

"That was six months ago and it probably had gone to shit. Sorry to say, Rick." Nakkita answers, resting her hands upon her hips.

She feels bad for shooting down Rick idea, but she has a funny feeling that the CDC was not up and running like it used to.

"Well, I have heard about it too. I have heard it, but the world went to hell." Shane says, leaning on the handle of his shotgun.

"If this CDC is still up and running—"

"That is a stretch right there." Shane cuts Rick off, saying.

"Why? If there is any government left or any structure at all. They protect the CDC at all cost. I think it is our best shot. Shelter. Protection." Rick says, glancing at all of them before shooting a stern look at Shane causing the group to glance in between the two men.

"Hey, you want those things, so do I. So if they exist, they are at the army base in Fort Benning." Shane waves his hands about, saying.

"That is a hundred miles away and in the opposite directions, if you must know." Nakkita points out to Shane causing him to make a face.

"That is right. But it is away from the high zone. So listen to me, if that place is operational, it would be heavily armed. We would be safe there."

"The military were on the front lines on this epidemic, Shane. They were overrun and we all seen that." Rick states, throwing his hands up and dropping them to his side, letting them slap against his sides.

"Plus, just our luck, the military would probably think we are walkers or infected. So, they would mostly likely shoot us on the spot." Nakkita muses, realizing that her logical thinking was beginning to flow out of her mouth. It appears that her statement was true because everyone was starting to nod in agreement.

"So, the CDC is our best choice and Jim's." Rick glances at everyone for any disagreements to his suggestion.

Though, it didn't seem to agree with Daryl Dixon.

"You guys go look for some aspirin. Do what you need to do, but someone needs to have some balls to take care of this damn problem!" Daryl exclaims, turning around and charging Jim with the pickaxe high over his head. He was going to bring it down on Jim's fearful posture, but was stop.

"Daryl!" Nakkita screams.

Before Daryl could end Jim, Rick has appear behind Daryl with his pistol to the back of Daryl's head. Stepping in between Daryl and Jim was Shane with his shotgun across his chest and staring down Daryl with narrow eyes.

"We don't kill the living." Rick lowly warns towards Daryl, pulling the hammer back on his gun. Daryl still has the pickaxe in mid-air, frozen in his spot because of the barrel of Rick's gun brushing the back of his head.

"Daryl."

Glancing to his right, Daryl sees Nakkita standing to his side with a slight concern and fearful look. He absolutely hates seeing her looking scared for anything.

Nakkita knew that Daryl was a headstrong man and can become impatience with things when it doesn't go according to plan, but she loves that about him. When there was a challenge set up in front of Daryl, he will not stop until he solves and completes it. With his mind set on something, he goes beyond the limits to achieve it. Nakkita loves that about her husband and his determine attitude that makes him a strong individual.

"That's funny. Coming from the man who has a gun to my head." Daryl sneers, turning around to face Rick while lowering the pickaxe at the same time. Daryl stares Rick right in the face, not caring that there was a pistol pointing right at his face.

"We may disagree on some things, but not on this. You put it down. Go on." Shane commands Daryl.

The way that Shane said this to Daryl causes Nakkita to narrow her eyes. He was speaking to Daryl as if Daryl was a child and could be boss around. Slowly, there was a list forming in Nakkita's head call 'why she dislikes and wishes to kick Shane in the ass list.' It was a long title, but it fits her idea of what she wants to do to the asshole speaking to her husband like that.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get his way, Daryl throws the pickaxe to the ground at Shane's feet before storming away. Nakkita let out a relief exhale before following after Daryl to calm his down before he does something completely reckless again.

As Nakkita follows behind him, she shakes her head as she watches her husband pick up another pickaxe and moving around the camp to find anymore walker bodies to re-stab. Nakkita step to him and rest her right hand on his left forearm causing him to flex his arm then relax. He turns his head to stare at her with harden piercing blue eyes, but they soften as he takes her in.

"Are you good?"

"Nah, I'm pissed. I'm piss off because they have those two infectious people around. One is already dead and is a freakin' time bomb waiting to go boom on all of us. Doesn't anyone understand the concept of surviving?" Daryl mutters, waving his right hand in the direction of Amy's dead body and then towards Jim, who was still sitting behind the RV with a frighten look. Nakkita glances back at the two individuals he wave towards then she looks back at him.

Nakkita slides her hand down his forearm and to grab his hand, staring him right in the eyes with her bluish green eyes.

"I'm piss off too, Daryl. But we have to respect everyone's wishes. We work as a group and we can't break how the group functions."

Daryl eyes search hers before looking down at their entwine hands. He took a step closer to her and lays his lips against her forehead in a gentle manner. When he pulls away, Daryl steps back and stares at her with a small smirk.

"God, you are smart and beautiful."

"I don—"

"Don't say that you aren't because you would be badly lying." Daryl cuts her off, not wanting her to disagree with him. He leans forwards again to kiss her temple then a quick peck to her lips. Daryl went to walk away after that, but she grabs hold of him again.

"What?"

"Where is your wedding ring? I have notice that it wasn't on your left ring finger." Nakkita points out since she didn't feel them underneath her hand when she was holding his left hand.

Pulling his arm away from her, Daryl reaches towards the collar of his shirt and pulls on a black leather string around his neck. Hanging off the leather necklace was his black titanium wedding band.

"You know that I hunt more than ever and do these gruesome things now. I would never forgive myself if something was to happen to it." Daryl tells her, slipping his necklace and ring back into his plaid shirt, patting his chest. Nakkita steps to him, a bit on her tippy toes to lay another peck on his lips and a quick pat to his butt.

She winks at him before quickly walking away from him before he could do anything back at her.

A low growls escapes from between Daryl lips as he stares after his wife. Nakkita glances back at him with a mischievous twinkle to her eyes and another sly wink.

"That woman is going to get it from me soon." Daryl mumbles, turning away with his new pickaxe in hand.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews thus far. I'm trying to fix up the old chapters while working on new ones. **

**Thank You! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter: **Moving Forwards

…**..**

…**.. Evening: …..**

…**..**

After cleaning up the camp from the bodies, burying those that were a part of the group and burning the walkers' bodies, the survivors decide to go with Rick plan. They were going to head towards the CDC where they were hoping it was still functioning.

As they were getting ready to leave, the Morales family decides that they were going off on their own and they were going to head off in the opposite direction then them.

Nakkita was leading Daryl in his old Ford pickup truck that has Merle's Triumph motorcycle strap in the back. In the backseat, Xavier was kicking his feet about in his baby carrier and making some sounds every few minutes.

They were all following Dale's RV. Nakkita was behind Shane in his jeep and Daryl was driving behind her. Once they got off the dirt road that lead to the quarry, they wave to the Morales family as they drove off in the opposite direction before going off into their direction.

The whole way they were traveling through the back roads. The plan was to try to avoid going anywhere into the city or places where they knew used to have a large population.

Every so many minutes, Nakkita would take a glance in her rearview mirror to check up on Xavier before looking up some more to see her husband driving behind with a tire expression. This time, when she did this routine and she looks back forwards out of the windshield, she slowly hit her brakes as everyone in front of her was coming to a stop.

"What is going on?" Nakkita mutters and shuts off her vehicle as she watches the others getting out of theirs. Her driver's door opens making her to look up to see Daryl standing there.

"What is going on?" Nakkita asks, unbuckling herself from the seat and getting out of her car.

"The old man's RV hose blew again. They have to find another one." Daryl lowly tells her. He was squinting his eyes as he was trying to stare up ahead and he could see the smoke coming out of Dale's RV frontend.

"So, I assume we are going to be here for a while."

"Maybe." Daryl steps around her to pull her front seat forwards and then half of his body was in the car towards the back, unbuckling Xavier.

Nakkita smiles as Daryl emerges from the car holding their little one, who was blinking his eyes to adjust to the sunny weather. Daryl holds Xavier close and begins to rock in his spot.

Shutting the driver door behind her, Daryl and Nakkita walk side by side, heading into the direction of Dale's RV where everyone was crowding around. Daryl was grinning down at Xavier, watching their son looking around at his surroundings while lowly babbling nonsense.

When the Dixon family got closer, they heard Shane mentioning about a gas station up the road and T-Dog and him would check out a hose for Dale's RV. As Shane went to leave, Jacqui appear out of the RV with a worry expression.

"Ya'll its Jim. It's bad. I don't think he can take anymore." Jacqui tells them with a sadden look. Everyone glance at one another then at Jacqui, who turns away from them and goes back into the RV.

"Hey, Rick, want to hold down the fort? I'll drive ahead and see what I can bring back." Shane says, quickly walking away with T-Dog, and getting out of the sad yet awkward atmosphere that appear to float around after hearing about Jim's condition.

On their faces, everyone was shaken up or has some sort of upset or mad look about Jim's condition. It was sad to see he was turning into a walker very slowly and it was a painful transformation. But angry because it happen to their group and it reminds them what had happen back at the quarry.

"Yeah." Rick replies before going into the RV himself.

Nakkita watches Shane and T-Dog walking away before she turns around and steps to her husband. He laid his lips on Xavier's head before bouncing him a bit in his arms, softly speaking to him.

"How is he?" Nakkita asks, standing before Daryl. She drops her head on his right shoulder, turning her head slightly to stare down at a happy Xavier in Daryl arms.

"Fine. But maybe we should feed him some more just in case."

"Yes, that is a good idea." Nakkita agrees, standing upright and leading Daryl back towards her mustang with a giggling Xavier in his arms.

"He is such a happy child." Daryl proclaims, staring down at Xavier with soften eyes.

As Daryl stood in front of Nakkita's mustang, waiting for her to get Xavier baby food, Daryl took in his son. He was glad to see Xavier as a happy child because he was like the good side light in this shitty walker world. Deep down, Daryl knew his son was going to have a childhood that was going to be different, yet better than what Daryl had. For Daryl and Nakkita were both parents with a protective and caring side. Nakkita would tell Daryl that he has a heart of gold, but Daryl would always reply that he would only show it to her and their son.

"Here." Nakkita hands Daryl a small jar of baby food with a small baby spoon.

Daryl sits himself on the hood of the mustang and he begins feeding Xavier. A smile was on Nakkita face as she sees how Daryl was taking care of their son and a small smile was coming onto Daryl's face. Even though Daryl missed six months of Xavier, he sure as hell was trying to make up for it.

…**..**

…**.. A Half an Hour Later: ….**

…**..**

The condition of Jim has officially gotten worst to the point that his fever was going past the warning limit. He was spitting up gunk that wasn't normal for anyone to spit up.

Against Daryl's words to stay away from Jim, Nakkita check the dying man over and then walks out, telling Rick that Jim wasn't going to make it. That he was going to turn very soon, maybe minutes.

Knowing that his condition was getting worst, Jim has request to be left behind and on the side of the road, against a tree. They did that last wish for him.

Now, Jim lay against a tree, telling all of them that his time was up and he was going to be seeing his family very soon since his family didn't make it in this new dead world.

Nakkita was holding Xavier close to her body as she stood beside Daryl on the hill. They watch each member of their group go up and say something to Jim before walking away back to their vehicles. For Dale's RV was fix again.

Daryl and Nakkita step forward, where Daryl nods his head at Jim and Nakkita sent Jim a small grin.

"Let's go, Nakkita." Daryl says, resting his hand on her lower back and leading her down the hill.

"Here we go on the road again." Nakkita says, looking ahead at the others as there was no more looking back.

It was really the only thing that group could do was to look forwards and try not to look back.

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: Late Evening: …..**

…**..**

The days were passing and it was late evening when the group finally arrives at the CDC building. It has been a few days since leaving Jim behind, but also, they ran out of food along the way. Their vehicles were running low on gas and living on the fumes somehow. With all that happening, the group appears to lose their patience too.

Since running out of food, Nakkita had to resolve to breasts feeding Xavier as he was the number one priority to take care of. Daryl was piss because he hates to see his wife and son going hungry and he was upset because he didn't know what was going to happen at this CDC place.

When they have arrive at the CDC place, there was bodies lying around everywhere, bullets seem to litter their bodies. There were sandbags barriers set up around the CDC, military Humvees park around and military officers were also lying around, showing they have been overrun.

The group quickly moves around these obstacles as they were jogging towards the CDC with determination. Nakkita makes a disgust face as flies were all around and on the bodies that they were running around.

Quickly yet quietly the group came before the building and stood in front of a steel door. There were metal shutters over the doors and windows, showing that it has went on lockdown.

"Walker!" T-Dog announces making the group to look behind them and see a few walkers appearing and heading towards them.

"Oh shit." Nakkita whispers, feeling Daryl pull her behind him.

An annoy and piss off growl emits from Daryl as he slings his crossbow off his shoulder and begins to load a bolt into it. He shot a walker that was closest to the group before turning to Rick, who was staring at the steel door and around it, trying to find a way in.

"This is your fault! We shouldn't have listened to you!" Daryl shouts at Rick, stepping towards him but was shove back by Shane and getting Shane's finger pointing in his face.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Shane snaps.

Daryl sends Shane a death glare before turning his back to him. Daryl steps up to Nakkita and presses his chest up against her side.

"It's going to be alright. I'll protect the two of you." Daryl assures Nakkita. She gives him a gentle grin and a nod of her head.

"I know you will." Nakkita whispers.

"Rick this is a dead end." Shane glances at Rick, who was shaking his head as he didn't believe that this was a dead end, or rather, he wouldn't believe that this was happening to them.

"Where are we going to go?" Carol asks Rick, desperation in her tone as she holds a crying Sophia and Carl to her. She was trying to comfort them, but it was hard when everyone was freaking out too.

"Do you hear me!?" Rick shouts at the door causing them to stare at him like he lost his mind.

"We can't be here. It's getting dark." Lori step up to her husband, lowly saying so that the kids didn't hear her words.

"There are more walkers coming." Nakkita points out as walkers were appearing from the sides now.

She shakes her head, not wanting to be standing here anymore. Her eyes scan over everyone else, seeing that they were probably thinking the same thing and wanting to run back to their vehicles, try their luck somewhere else.

"The camera moved!" Rick exclaims, pointing towards the camera above the door.

The others look back at Rick before the group begin to walk away to get back to their vehicles. They didn't believe him and instead, they want to get back to their vehicles as fear was running through all of them.

"No it didn't. You are imagining it." Dale tries to tell Rick, who shakes his head and he kept his eyes on the camera above the door.

"I know that you are in thee. We have nowhere else to go. No food, no gas, no nothing. Come on!" Rick begins to desperately shout towards the camera.

When Shane step forwards and grab Rick by the arms, he was trying to drag Rick away, but Rick begins to put up a struggling fight with him.

"Daryl." Nakkita steps back saying, seeing the walkers were getting closer.

Once again, sensing his mother's worry emotions, Xavier begins to whimper then he slowly starts to make a fuss. Upon seeing his son and wife emotions, Daryl turns to look at Rick to give him a piece of his mind, but stop from doing so.

He stops because the metal shutters of the building shot up and then the regular glass building doors open up. Bright lights gleam from the inside onto them causing all of them to squint a bit from the bright light. They stare at the door, not believing that Rick was right. There was someone inside and they have opened the doors for them.

"Let's go." Daryl shouts, wrapping his left arm around Nakkita's waist and pulling her into the building with everyone else closely following.

Once inside the building, the doors behind them shut seal tight. Their eyes begin to look around the empty lobby and their footsteps were causing a soft echo off the tile floors.

"Hello….Hello?" Rick repeatedly says, turning around in circles in his spot with his hand resting on his pistol handle.

They all have their weapons out, ready for anything that might come out of the darkest part of the lobby and come at them.

A soft click and thuds of boots to their left cause all of them to whirl around with their weapons up and

Hearing a slight click and soft thuds of footsteps, they all turn fast with their weapons ready for whatever was coming towards them.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone!**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm enjoying each and every one of them.**

**Please R &amp; R.**

**Thank You!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: **Being Safe For Now

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

Out of the shadows, a man in doctor's scrubs came walking out holding an automatic assault gun and staring at them with a stoic look.

"Are any of you infected?" The man asks, his hands clenching tighter around the gun to show he was serious.

"One in our group was. He didn't make it." Rick steps slightly forwards, glancing at the group before looking at the unknown man.

Staring at each of them, the man was slowly lowering his gun and he slowly begins to make his way over to them.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A chance." Rick answers.

"That's asking an awful a lot these days." The man sarcastically replies.

"I know." Rick says with a sheepish grin.

Seeing that they weren't going to pull anything on him, the man came closer to them and slightly nods his head. He turns his eyes off of studying everyone and he stares at Rick.

"You all have to submit a blood test. That is the price of admission." The man informs them to which they all nod their heads. They will quickly agree if it has to do with staying somewhere safe.

"We can do that."

"Well, grab your things. And once those doors close, it stays close." The man says, slinging his weapon over his shoulder and motioning his head for them to follow him. He walks over to an elevator, slides a card through it and stands back when the doors begin to slowly open up.

"Vi, seal the main entrance. Kill the power up here too." The man commands out loud, staring up at the ceiling.

Nakkita looks up to the ceiling where the man had look before looking back at him with narrow eyes. For an odd reason, Nakkita was getting uneasiness about this man. The way he commands this 'Vi' to close the doors and stay close, it didn't sound right.

They all got into the elevator where the man finally introduces himself as Dr. Edwin Jenner, who works in the facility. The elevator was going down instead of upwards, showing that they were going underground.

"Do doctors always go around packing heat like that?" Daryl asks Jenner, who glances down at his gun before looking back at Daryl with a slight grin.

"There was some lying around, so I familiarized myself with it." Jenner answers.

Daryl eyebrow rose a bit then nods his head. He glances over at Nakkita, who was staring down at Xavier and cooing over him. She was keeping him calm the whole time.

The elevator open up and they follow after Jenner down an all-white hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asks to which Jenner glances back at her then look forwards again. He kept leading them through the long hallway in silence before asking Carol a question instead of an answer.

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"A little."

"Try not to think about it." Jenner tells her like it was no big deal. That she should get over it. But that wasn't how everything works. Not by a snap of the fingers. Nothing was ever like that. Not anymore.

The hallways seem to be endless until Jenner finally leads them through a huge doorway and into what appear to be a control room. They all begin to look around, staring with awe at the computers and the other technological objects surrounding them.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

The computer listens to his command and the lights slowly brighten up.

"Where is everyone? Shouldn't there be others?" Nakkita asks, turning away from staring around her surroundings and looking at Jenner with a questionable look.

"I'm it. It's just me now." Jenner replies, looking away from her with a slight frown appearing on his lips. Nakkita looks at her husband with raise eyebrows and Daryl only shrugs his shoulders, not knowing what to say to that.

"What about the person you were just talking to? Vi?" Lori question.

"Vi, say hello to our guest. Tell them, welcome." Jenner looks up towards the ceiling a bit, loudly saying.

"**Hello guest. Welcome."**

"Hmm, interesting." Nakkita mumbles at the computer's response.

"Like I said, I'm all that's left. I'm sorry." Jenner turns to them saying with a blank expression. They all stare at him for a few moments then begin to look around at their surroundings again, not wanting to stare at the emotionless doctor before them.

The doctor waves at the group to follow and they did, down another hallway. They were being led into a room where the doctor begins to set up blood work instruments.

Nakkita holds Xavier close to her and she bumps her chin against Daryl's shoulder. He looks at her with his eyebrows coming together with confusion and questionable face.

"I'm not having a good feeling about this man."

"Nakkita, this is a chance we are taking. He is giving us shelter."

"Daryl." Nakkita whispers, staring in his eyes.

He held her gaze and seeing that his wife was serious about this. He nods his head and lean forwards, laying his lips on her forehead before looking forwards to see the doctor beginning the blood work on Rick first.

Soon, it was Nakkita turn and she sits herself down in the chair, letting the doctor take some blood. She kept staring at her husband with a gentle grin as he was bouncing a giggling Xavier in his arms.

"All done." Jenner says.

"Can we not do, Xavier? He is just a baby." Nakkita says, staring at Jenner, who makes a slight face at her suggestion.

"I did say—"

"Do you want a screaming baby for the rest of the night?" Nakkita cuts him off, glaring him down with darkening eyes. The others seem to step back as they saw Nakkita going into Dixon mode.

"Fine." Jenner grumbles, turning to Andrea, who was the last one to get blood work.

When Andrea finished up, she went to stand but stagger forwards a bit and almost fell down. But Jacqui was there to catch her and held her up. This makes Jenner to stare at the two women before looking at the rest of the group.

"We haven't had food for days." Nakkita tells Jenner with tire eyes.

Staring through the group, Jenner nods his head and stands up with this sadden look appearing onto his face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

After first handily seeing the groups tiredness and weaken state, Jenner brought them to a kitchen where they were now having a feast.

It became a large pasta dinner with everyone enjoying themselves and laughing at stories being exchange around the table. Daryl somehow found an alcohol cabinet in the kitchen and was drinking down Southern Comfort as if it was water. When he held the bottle out to Nakkita, she shakes her head at him.

"Nakkita, it's the end of the world."

"And I'm still not drinking till this day or the ones after that." Nakkita shoots him down, giving him a small playful grin. Daryl gives her a small grin and leans close to her with a mischievous glint to his eyes.

"Tonight. You and me." Was all Daryl tells her before swaggering his way over to the table where everyone else was. He wraps his left arm around Glenn's shoulder and holds the Southern Comfort bottle out in front of him.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to drink, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Daryl exclaims to Glenn before pouring some Southern Comfort into Glenn's empty cup. Everyone begins laughing as Glenn stares at the cup with wide eyes and then looks up at Daryl, who was staring him down with a 'drink-it-or-else' face.

The clinking of fork on glass has cause everyone to turn their attention to the head of the table where Rick was standing up now with his glass of wine.

"I think we need to thank our host." Rick grins, turning towards Jenner and rising his wine glass up in appreciation.

"He is more than just our host." T-Dog points out, slurring his words a bit as he was starting to get a bit tipsy from a mix of wine and Southern Comfort drinks. He holds his glass up causing everyone else to hold their glasses up too, cheering and clanking their glasses together.

"BOO-YAH!" Daryl shouts, holding his bottle up and then he takes long gulps from it.

A few others shout out what Daryl said while holding their glasses in the air too. Daryl comes swaggering over to Nakkita and he gives her a kiss on the lips, letting her taste the Southern Comfort that been touching his.

"You're absolutely gorgeous." Daryl mumbles against her lips, giving her another kiss then plopping himself down on the stool beside her.

As everyone was settling back down and going back to having a wonderful pasta dinner, Shane sits up a bit in his seat and rests his forearms on the table.

"So, when are you going to tell us what the hell happen here, doctor?" Shane asks, causing everyone to stop talking and look at him with a disbelief expression.

"Well, there goes your happy hour." Nakkita mumbles to Daryl, who pouts and shoots a glare towards Shane, hoping it will do something.

"All the others doctors are supposed to be figuring out what happen. Where are they?" Shane continues asking, leaning back in his seat and holding his wine glass to him.

"We are celebrating, Shane. We don't' need to do this now." Rick scowls him while slowly lowering himself back into his seat.

When Rick sat himself down, he begins to have a stare down with Shane for a good solid minute. Everyone was quiet and was looking between Rick and Shane, wondering what will happen next between the two. Though, deep down, they were also wondering the same question that Shane had been asking.

"Whoa, wait a second. That is why we are here right? This was your move to find the answers. But instead, we found this guy. Only one man here. Why is that?" Shane question to Rick while jabbing his thumb behind him towards Jenner, who was being perfectly quiet in his seat that was away from the group.

Adjusting himself in his seat, everyone turn to look at Jenner who drew their attention by fidgeting in his seat.

"Well, when things got bad, a lot of people just left. Went off to be with their families and when things got worst…the military places got overrun, the rest bolted." Jenner answers, staring at the table then slowly looks up to stare at them.

"Every last one of them?"

"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out."

The last information he has given them about his late fellow workers cause them to go a bit wide eyes with shock. Nakkita looks at Daryl, who looks back at her and then he looks back at the table.

"There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time." Jenner says.

"You didn't leave though. Why?" Andrea asks, getting curious like the rest of them.

"I just kept working, hoping to do some good." Jenner replies, glancing at her then his eyes venture to the table surface again.

Everyone moves around in their seat, the awkwardness was thick in the air.

"Dude, you're such a buzz kill." Glenn blurts out, glaring at Shane and shaking his head.

After that tense conversation, their celebration was definitely over with.

…**.. **

Later on when dinner was done and cleans up, everyone went through the hallways fill with bedrooms and found their own room.

Nakkita and Daryl found themselves a room with a full size bed and a pull out couch. They pull out the couch into a bed; put extra pillows and blankets on it to make a barrier around Xavier's body so he doesn't roll out of the bed. They tuck their little one in, kiss on the head and smile at their cute son.

When Nakkita was digging through her bag, getting something to wear to bed, strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. She yelps then laughs as she was easily lifted off her feet and carry into the connect on bathroom that the bedroom has.

Daryl set her down to turn on the shower, putting his hand underneath the showerhead and begins to laugh in excitement as it was hot water. Nakkita quickly strips out of her clothes and got right in, groaning in pleasure and relief upon feeling the hot water raining down on her body. Daryl soon joins, getting in right behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Oh my god, it is hot water!" Nakkita exclaims, throwing her hands in the air with a smile. Daryl gives her a gentle squeeze around her waist and holds her close, laying his lips against her neck. His hands start to run up and down her hips, leading down to her thighs.

Nakkita shuts her eyes and she leans her head back against Daryl's shoulder.

"Daryl."

"I told you, you and me tonight." Daryl whispers against the side of her neck and begins to lay a few kisses there.

"Wash first." She whispers out.

Nakkita brings her arm up then she reaches back to run her hand through his hair. Daryl kept his face bury into the side of her neck while blindly reaching for the side of the shower, grabbing a bottle and holding it out in front of them.

Taking the bottle from Daryl, Nakkita sees that it was liquid mountain fresh soap. She squirts some onto her hand and begins to wash her body. Once she was done, she hands it to Daryl, who quickly scrubs his body down.

The water below their feet turns a light brown from all the dirt and grim that came off their bodies. Soon, their bodies were feeling lighter and refresh.

Pulling a bit away from him to turn around, Nakkita has turn just in time to watch her husband use the liquid soup as hair shampoo. She laughs but steps to him, allowing him to do the same to her. They raise their hair out together, standing beneath the showerhead before looking at one another in the eyes.

"Now, that we are all wash up…" Daryl whispers, stepping to her with a smirk and reaching behind her to shut off the shower.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The blankets on the full size bed were tangle around Nakkita and Daryl. The AC was softly blowing into the room, cooling down their hot and sweaty bodies from making love for almost two hours.

Resting his forehead against Nakkita forehead, Daryl stares her in the eyes while his hands rest on either side of her head. His hands were clenching the mattress cover sheets as he was moving in and out at a slow yet deep pace.

When they first fell in bed together, their first round of making love, Nakkita was crying in happiness upon having Daryl back and making love after almost a year being apart. It was quick, but they were making up for it for the past almost two hours.

Pulling his forehead off hers, Daryl traces his lips down the side of her face and to her neck where he begins to lay open kisses there. Feeling the familiar tightness in his lower stomach and feeling Nakkita beginning to tense under him, he knew they were reaching their climax once again for the umpteenth time tonight.

Dragging his rough right hand down her side to her thighs, he grabs the underside of her left thigh and lifts it up to wrap higher around his back so he could push deeper into her.

The slight change in friction, Nakkita lets out a gasps and her hands gripping his shoulder blades, tighten a bit. His name slips past her lips a few times as if she was worshipping him, especially when she felt the familiar peak. It sent a tingle throughout her body and was making her body pulse with pleasure. Daryl rode out their releases, still gently pounding into her, their mouths panting against one another.

Opening their eyes as they were slowly coming down from the high ecstasy feeling and staring one another in the eyes. They bump foreheads with one another and smiles appearing onto their lips.

"Good lord, woman, you known how to tire out me out."

Nakkita softly laugh against his lips.

"I tire you out? I think we tire each other out." Nakkita points out to which Daryl chuckles and leans only a little to peck her lips.

Pulling away from her both let out a breathless sigh from being apart now and stare at one another. Daryl pulls her into his arms and holds her close, her head resting on his chest.

"I love you and Xavier. You two will not be out of my sight again. I'll protect you two."

"I know you will, Daryl. And I'll have your back too. I love you." Nakkita says, leaning up to press her lips against his to seal that vow.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, a bit of action towards the end with the Dixon couple. I had to happen sooner or later, but anyways, hope everyone is enjoying the story and thanks for taking the time to read it.**

**Thank You! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter: **Good to Bad

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

Waking up in a comfortable bed, not worrying about dead people gnawing on flesh, Nakkita has finally got a good night's rest after Daryl and her passionate escapade. She slides out of Daryl's arms and she went to the bathroom first while getting ready for the day.

Once she was change in cargo pants, tank top and lace up boots, she went to the makeshift bed that Xavier was moving in. She coos over her precious son and smile when he smiles back up at her, kicking his feet about and waving his fists around.

"Let's go get something in that tummy of yours." Nakkita gently rubs Xavier tummy before lifting him up and securely holding him close to her body.

As Nakkita turns, she jumps a bit at being startle. Daryl was standing before her in his pants now, yawning and running his right hand through his unruly mahogany brown color hair.

"I need something in my tummy too." Daryl pats his stomach, turning away and walking to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Nah, go ahead. Get something in our little ones stomach." Daryl answers, winking at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

Nakkita leaves the room, walks a good distance down the hallway before entering the kitchen. Xavier was playing with the collar of her tank top before letting go and gnawing on his hand instead, drooling everywhere.

The smell of eggs and ham waft the air, circling around her as she walks further into the kitchen/dining type room. She sees that T-Dog was in the kitchen, cooking up scramble eggs and slices of ham on the stove. At the long table, mostly everyone was presence and enjoying breakfast.

"Good morning, Nakkita." Rick grins making her to smile back as she stood near the table.

"Good morning Rick and everyone else." Nakkita greets, listening to the chorus of 'good mornings' flowing around the table.

Hearing everyone speaking, Xavier let out a few loud babbles as if he was talking back to them. This causes instant smiles to appear on their faces upon seeing the happy seven months old.

"Does anyone mind holding him? I need to go get the apple sauce from the fridge for him."

"I'll do it. Haven't held a baby for years." Rick offers, wiping his hands clean before holding his arms out.

Beside him, Lori has a small unsure grin appear, but she stares after Nakkita, who was walking to the kitchen fridge to get the apple sauce. Glancing back at her husband, Lori sees Rick smiling at Xavier and making faces at the baby, who begins to giggle and squeal with happiness, waving his arms and kicking his feet around.

"You are such a happy baby." Rick coos, chuckling as Xavier smiles back and squeals happily.

There was a tinge of jealousy spreading through Lori as she felt like her husband and Nakkita were a bit too close. Then again, Nakkita and Lori were both married woman and Nakkita loves her husband, Daryl very much. Hence, Lori was slightly relaxing and thinking that Rick only sees Nakkita as a younger sibling or new best friend because Nakkita wasn't exactly an unattractive woman appearance and personality wise. Nakkita was very much a natural beauty.

When Nakkita appear beside the table, she takes Xavier from Rick, thanking him before she walks to a small table beside the long table and sits herself down. She sets Xavier onto her lap where she begins to feed him the apple sauce, making sure to give him small portions.

After a few minutes past, Daryl appears into the room and directly makes his way towards Nakkita and Xavier. But he pauses to see that Nakkita didn't have food and so he went and got two plates fill with breakfast for Nakkita and him. He makes his way back towards the table.

When Daryl makes his presence sitting next to her with plates of food for both of them, she gives him a thankful smile. While feeding Xavier, Nakkita did take the time to look around the slightly quiet room. She sees Glenn paling a bit then gagging when a plate of scramble eggs was place in front of him.

"Jeesh, Glenn is hung over big time. Did you have to give him so much alcohol last night?" Nakkita asks, looking at Daryl with raise eyebrows.

"He gotta' live a little."

Nakkita shakes her head with a amuse grin. Once Xavier was finish with his apple sauce, Nakkita cleans him off then sets him into her left arm so she could eat with her right hand. Daryl stole her scramble eggs from her since she doesn't like eggs, thus, she settles with eating the slices of ham. Eating eggs is a last resort for Nakkita.

Since he was eating while she was feeding Xavier, Daryl finish his breakfast and therefore he plucks Xavier from her lap onto his.

While Nakkita finish eating, Daryl was tickling Xavier feet making him to giggle; it all came a stop when Andrea spoke out from the long table where most of the group was sitting at.

"Doctor, we didn't come here for the eggs." Andrea stares down Dr. Jenner with sharp eyes.

"Jeesh, let's start this again in the freaking morning." Nakkita mutters causing Daryl to snort in agreement.

All of them stare at Andrea before looking at Jenner, who stands up from his seat and waves at them to follow him. They quickly clean up their plates then quickly follow after the doctor into the computer room where he begins to turn everything on in the room.

Everyone spread out throughout the room and turn to stare at a large movie type screen light up. At the main computer, Jenner was pressing a few buttons on the control board and typing away.

"Vi, can you play back the system of TS-19." Jenner commands, glancing forwards at the screen to see it turn from blue screen to an image of a brain with stats and information along the border of the image.

The screen shows the outline of a person lying on a table, but the brain was what stuck out the most from the screen. It was a CAT scan of the brain, but highly advances. The screen shows how the brain was showing its functions as it pulses and flashes with transmit lights.

"Is that a brain?" Carl curiously asks with awe.

"An extraordinary one." Jenner answers, glancing at the young boy before looking back at the screen.

"Not that it matters in the end." He lowly tells himself.

Zooming in, the brain image got bigger and the brain pulses were seen traveling through the map of the brain quickly. The pulses were delivering messages throughout the brain and into the body.

"What are those lights?" Shane points out.

Nakkita glances over at the ex-sheriff before looking forwards, feeling like Shane wasn't exactly someone that would pay attention in school or know that those lights were synapses flowing throughout the brain. Then again, Nakkita was an RN and knew medical information.

"It's a person's life, experiences, memories…it's everything." Jenner replies, glancing at Shane before looking back to the screen with softens eyes.

The brain currents kept flowing throughout the brain, sending messages all throughout the brain and the body. It was an amazing sight to behold.

"Somewhere in all that organic wiring, all those ripples of light, is you. It is what makes you a unique and a human." Jenner explains while glancing over at Rick, who was slightly staring at Jenner with narrow, curious eyes.

"Can you make sense?" Daryl blurts out, holding Xavier close to him.

Xavier was staring at the screen with widen artic blue eyes, simply intrigue by all the flashing lights on the screen. Nakkita grin a bit, seeing her son was getting some entertainment in this.

"They are synapse, Daryl. There is this gap in between these nerve ends. They almost touch each other, but don't. And what goes on between cell gaps is this electric pulse that transmits signals to one cell to the next and it keeps going on like that." Nayla explains, trying to make it simple for her husband to understand. She knew her husband was a smart man, but when it comes to explaining medical things, it wasn't exactly his field.

"Correct. The electric impulses that carry all the messages throughout the brain. They determine everything that a person says, does or thinking from the moment of birth to the moment of death." Jenner adds in.

"Still…"Daryl lowly mumbles to which Nakkita turns to him.

"Think of it like this, Daryl. Do you remember that one time we tried to kiss and as our lips were about a centimeter away, we shocked each other because of static electricity. And you swore you saw electric in between our lips."

"I know what I saw."

"Yes, yes, but do you remember that."

"Yes."

"That is what the synapse does. Cell ends close to one another, sending electric impulses through this tiny gap to the next cell, transmitting messages, and information to the brain on what to do."

"Ah, I get it now." Daryl mumbles, bending down and laying his lips on her forehead. She grins and turns back to stare at the screen again.

"Death? Is this what this is? A visual." Rick asks, stepping forwards to stand beside the doctor.

"Yes. Or rather the playback of the visual."

"This person died? Who?" Andrea questions, her eyes never faltering off the screen.

"Test subject 19. Someone who was bitten and infected, but had volunteered to have us record the process." Jenner answers in a wavering voice. His eyes ran off the screen and land on Andrea, who has felt his stare and finds herself staring back at him.

"Vi, scan to first event." Jenner says, taking his eyes off Andrea and looking back at the screen where a new image was brought up.

The new image was still the same brain, but now the brain stem has this black mass forming inside it. But then, the synapses were slowly being taken over by the blackness too.

"What is that?" Glenn blurts out, his eyes widen with shock with a mix of fear too, not liking how he didn't know what was happening.

It invades the brain like meningitis. The glands start to hemorrhage and the brain goes into shut down mode and then the major organs too." Jenner explains pointing to the screen as the blackness starts to take over the brain in a rapid way.

The once blue electric currents in the brain were slowly dying off and were being conquer by the blackness now. The black color has bleed throughout the brain and was taking over the brain. Now, the blackness was running down the brain stem, down into the person's spine and seeping throughout the rest of the nerves throughout the body. Slowly, the body was shutting down and the person has stop moving and their vital signs were gone.

"Then death…everything will be gone." Jenner his eyes were not faltering from the image.

Once those morbid words came from Jenner's mouth, the tension in the air seems to be noticeable. Nakkita has taken a step closer to Daryl, who wraps his left arm around her waist and holds her close in comfort. Even Xavier has tucked his head underneath Daryl's chin as if he was hiding from the thick tension throughout the room.

They all realize that this is what those back at their Atlanta camp would've gone through if they have turn. This is what everyone that turns into walkers has to go through. It was a horrifying to watch and seeing the discovery of how the infection works.

"Is that what happen to Jim?" Sophia lowly asks her mother, looking up at her.

"Yes." Carol tells Sophia, not going to lie about this to her daughter.

To the side, Jenner glances at Andrea, seeing her heavily breathing and tears were slowly trickling down her cheeks. His eyes soften, realizing that either she was upset with this whole display of how the infection works or she has lost someone too.

"She lost someone important to her two days ago, her sister." Lori lowly informs Jenner as she could see the doctor staring at Andrea with soften eyes. He got his answer making him to nod at Lori and he step over towards Andrea with a small, weak grin.

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner tells Andrea before he walks back to the computer.

"Scan to the second event." Jenner commands Vi to which the computer system did its job and instantly brought up a new event of the brain now on the screen.

Slowly, everyone looks back at the screen to watch the new event of the brain that they have been watching the whole time. They saw that the brain was filled with the black ink substance and so was the body.

"The longest we heard of was eight hours. But in the case of this patient it was two hours, one minutes and seven seconds." Jenner tells them, staring at the clock that appear near the x-ray image body and he was watching the numbers ticking.

When it was getting closer to the time that he mention, the group eyes widen as they watch a small dull red glow was beginning to appear in the lower part of the brain, near the brain stem area.

"It's restarting the brain?" Lori asks, not believing what she was witnessing.

"No just the brain stem. Basically it gets them up and moving." Jenner replies.

"But they are not alive?" Rick slowly questions, his eyebrows scrunching a bit together.

"You tell me." Jenner steps back to stand near Rick and he nods his head to the screen. Looking at the screen with Jenner, Rick shakes his head.

"It's nothing like before. Most of the brain is dark." Rick says to Jenner, who gives a slight nod before he takes his place before the main computer.

"Dark, lifeless, dead. The front lobe, that's gone. That is the you part." Jenner says, his stoic look never disappearing from his face.

"So with that gone, all personalities, communications, emotions, thinking process…you're nothing without it. You are brainless. Not in the state of mind. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing is left. Absolutely nothing, but animalistic cannibalistic tendencies." Nakkita concludes, stepping a bit away from her husband as she stares at the screen with calculating eyes.

"That is correct. It's just a shell driven into mindless instincts." Jenner nods, glancing over at Nakkita with slight interest eyes of her knowledge.

Feeling the doctor's stare, Nakkita takes a glance at him before she steps back and stands extra close to her husband side. Daryl rewraps his left arm around her waist again, giving it a gentle squeeze.

The next scene on the screen was the figure starting to come back to life, but an outline of a gun appears onto the x-ray screen and shoots the now turn human walker through the head. It was an instant kill shot to the now infected walker subject on the exam table.

"God, what was that!" Carol immediately exclaims, her eyes widening and her arms were instantly wrap around Sophia, hugging her closer to her body.

"Instant kill shot." Nakkita whispers, looking up at Daryl, who looks down at her with a nod of his head.

"Vi, power down the work screen and the power stations." Jenner emotionlessly says while walking away from all of them.

The screen shuts down and the screen was slowly dimming off. The generator lights snap back on in the room. Everyone turns to see that Jenner was leaving the room.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea quickly asks Jenner to which he stops tucks his hands in his pockets and turns to look at all of them.

"It could be a microbial, viral, parasitic, fugal…"

"Or the Wrath of God." Jacqui speaks out, crossing her arms over her chest. Looking at her with a slight nod, Jenner has to agree with that explanation too. They were no answers to what or why this was happening.

"There is that."

"Somebody must know something. Somebody, somewhere out there." Andrea steps towards him, desperation lacing in her voice.

All of them want answers, but deep down they knew that they weren't going to get an answer to this whole epidemic event.

"Like other facilities?" Lori suggest, adding onto Andrea comment.

"There may be some people like me."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" Rick spread his arms out, asking Jenner with raised eyebrows.

"Everything had gone down. Communication, the directors…all of it. I have been in the dark for almost a month." Jenner answers Rick.

"So it's not just here. There is nothing left anywhere. Nothing. That's what you're really saying, isn't it?" Andrea states, trying to keep a strong voice but it was slightly cracking with her emotions building within her.

When they got no reply, they stare at Jenner with shock. Now they knew that the other facilities like this one were in the same situation or were not even around anymore.

"Jesus." Jacqui gasps out, her right hand coming over her mouth, shaking her head, and not wanting to believe any of this information.

"Man, I'm going to get shit face drunk tonight." Daryl blurts out; taking his left arm off Nakkita's waist to drag over his face then ran his hand through his hair with a loud sigh.

Nakkita shakes her head at Daryl's comment, but she couldn't blame him for it. The news of the other facilities not around, not working to find a cure was a very heart wrenching moment to all of them.

"Dr. Jenner, all of this has been taxing for you, but I have to ask one more question…that clock is counting down. What happens at zero?" Dale points out, staring at the large digital clock that was on the wall.

Everyone looks over at the digital clock to see that Dale was right about it counting down. But why was it counting down?

"The basement generators rung out of fuel." Jenner informs in a hurry manner as if he didn't want any of them to know this. Once again, Jenner turns away and he begins to speed walk away from them. This time, he looks determine to get away and out of the room.

"Something isn't right with him. I am telling you, Daryl." Nakkita stares up at Daryl before looking forwards to glare at the retreating form of the doctor.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Rick asks the computer system, wanting answers.

"_**When the power runs out, facility decontamination will occur." **_

"I'm sorry. But I thought that I just heard decontamination. That usually means cleaning out." Nakkita points out.

Everyone look at her and then at each other with questionable yet fearful eyes.

"Or wipe us out." Nakkita adds in causing Daryl to groan and shake his head, staring at the ceiling and begins to speak to himself.

"I am definitely fucking getting shit face drunk to the point that I can't even remember my own name."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hi Everyone,

Thanks for reading and reviews, especially those that keep repeatedly reviewing.

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter: **Chance

…**..**

…**.. Half an Hour Later: …..**

…**..**

Learning about how people become walkers from the infection and now learning about the countdown of the clock before decontamination, the group was speechless. They couldn't figure out what to do or say to all this information that was thrown on top of them.

Motivated to figure more out about the building, how it runs and this decontamination, Rick took a few of the guys and they ran off to find the basement to find the generators. Everyone else went back to their representative rooms that they stay in last night.

On the bed, Nakkita was holding Xavier in her lap and they were both watching Daryl trying to open a bottle of Southern Comfort. He was growling, grunting and mumbling profanity words underneath his breath.

"You must've screwed it on pretty tight last night."

"I think that something got into the screwing part and it's stuck."

"Go into the bathroom and run it underneath hot water." Nakkita tells him, watching him stop fighting with the bottle and look up at her with a smile.

"Good idea, beautiful." Daryl points at her, walking off to the connected on bathroom to do what she suggest him to do. Nakkita laughs when Daryl let out a shout of excitement from the bathroom, signaling that the hot water on the cap was a success.

"Your daddy isn't right." Nakkita looks down at Xavier.

Xavier gives her a smile while falling back into her chest and starts to make happy gurgles. She kisses the top of Xavier's head before she looks up to see Daryl swaggering out of the bathroom with a victorious smile and he holds the Southern Comfort in the air, showing that the cap was gone.

The lights in the room flicker causing Daryl to slowly lower his arms and he looks up towards the ceiling with his eyebrows scrunching together. Nakkita looks around the room, seeing what else was out of place. That is when her eyes came to rest on the ventilation system.

"Daryl."

"Yeah?" He slowly muses, still staring at the lights and then he looks at her. He watches Nakkita get off the bed, holding Xavier close to her chest as she makes her way over to the vent system.

"The AC shut off. The air isn't coming through anymore."

"What?" Daryl walks over to her, putting his right hand up near the vent and realize his wife was right. There was no more air being blown into the room.

Daryl steps back, staring at the vent before he moves towards the door where he heard the others coming out of their rooms. Nakkita was right behind him, holding a curious Xavier to her. The seven month old was staring around with curious eyes, sensing his parents were feeling the same way.

Grabbing the doorway with his left hand, Daryl leans out of the hallway and stares at everyone stepping out of their rooms. The Southern Comfort was hanging from his right hand. His eyes narrow on Jenner, who was coming around the corner and making his way by them while fixing his doctor lab coat over his body.

"Why are the lights and the air off?" Lori asks, but she gets no answer, only a shrug the shoulders.

"What's wrong? Why did everything turn off?" Daryl asks Jenner, who was about to walk by him. Daryl was only met by silence and the alcohol was snatch out of his hand by Jenner, who kept his quick walking pace down the hallway.

Getting no answers, everyone look at one another before chasing after Jenner, who was heading in the direction of the computer room.

Not having a good feeling about what was going on, Nakkita quickly goes back into the room, pack Xavier bag and the hiking backpack with Daryl and her things in it. She puts the baby harness on and slips Xavier in it. Quickly, she exits out of the room, speed walks down the hallway until she came to the metal stairs.

Gripping the railing, she stares at everyone down below. She walks down the stairs and sees everyone staring at Jenner on the computer platform, moving around and doing things to the computer. Nakkita sees that Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn soon appear in the room after checking out the generators in the basement.

"Jenner, what is happening?" Rick asks.

Nakkita appears by Daryl, setting the hiking bag and Xavier's bag down. Daryl looks at her with raise eyebrows upon seeing her with their things. Her bluish green eyes look up at him with seriousness making Daryl to know that Nakkita has a bad feeling that she prepares them to make a quick escape if needed. He brushes his right hand against her left hand, grabbing her hand to give her a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"The system is dropping all power. It is designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second. It had just reached the half an hour mark." Jenner tells them, lifting the bottle of Southern Comfort to his lips and taking a long, generous gulp of it before turning his attention back to the computers.

Glancing at one another, they look back at Jenner, watching as he hands Daryl the Southern Comfort back. Daryl takes it back, glaring at Jenner as Daryl was starting to feel his stomach rolling like ocean waves and feeling like he was starting to understand what his wife was feeling.

"It was the French." Jenner blurts out, walking up another set of stairs near the computers. He stood on top of the stairs that led to the main computers that control the building.

"What?"

"They were the last ones to hold up as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they had stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner answers, slightly shaking his head.

"What happened?" Jacqui queries with slight wide eyes.

"The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuels. I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner mockingly says jabbing his thumbs to the machines and flashing all of them a sarcastic grin. He walks over to the main computers and sat down in the seat that was there.

The sarcasm wasn't helping with keeping the group relaxes. They were coming to realize that the CDC wasn't the safest place to begin with. It was starting to make some of them to feel like there was nowhere safe for them in this walking dead anymore. The lifestyle was changing to run no pure adrenaline and there is no acceptation of relaxation.

"Let me tell you—"Shane storm right up the stairs, pointing a finger at Jenner, but Rick was instantly there to stop Shane from doing anything drastic. Rick got a hold on Shane forearm and pulls him away.

"To hell with it. I don't care. Lori, grab out things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick shouts, looking at all of them.

Everyone quickly follow Rick's orders, turning to run to the doors that they came in but they all slid to a stop when this blaring sound of the alarm echo and bounce off the walls. Red lights begin to flash around the room causing them to look around the room with confusion and questionable expressions.

The large computer screen starts to show a countdown starting at thirty minutes, counting down when decontamination was to take place.

"_30 minutes till decontamination." _VI voice echo around the room.

"Doc, what's going on here, damn it?" Daryl instantly says, staring at the countdown on the screen.

They all watch Jenner getting up from his seat and he moves to another part of the computer. His fingers were pressing down on a pad on the desk.

"Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go. Go now. Go!" Shane shouts.

"Let's go."

"Come on!"

Whatever Jenner was typing on and once he has finish, the doors behind them all lock up. Metal doors came sliding down, shut and seal tight. All of them were now trap within the room.

"Did you just lock us in? He just locked us in!" Glenn looks back at the doctor with widen eyes.

"Fuck." Nakkita whispers, wrapping her arms around Xavier and holding him close. Her eyes shut and she laid her lips on top of Xavier's head to keep herself calm.

Seeing how his wife was slowly becoming upset and holding their son close to her chest, Daryl starts to see red. He whirls around from the shut metal doors and he storms towards the doctor with an angry expression.

"You son of a bitch! You locked us in here. You locked us in here! I'm going to kill you!" Daryl shouts, bursting out of his walking pace and now fully charging the doctor.

However, Daryl was restrains by Shane and T-Dog and then he was drag away. A low, feral growl escapes Daryl and he tries to lunge forwards in the direction of the doctor, but he was shove to Nakkita.

"Daryl." Nakkita puts her left hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat rapidly beating against his ribcage. His artic blue eyes were darkening and filling with rage. Feeling her hand, Daryl eyes snap down to stare at her hand and then he look her in the eyes.

Leaning forwards, Daryl rest his lips upon her forehead before looking down at their son in her arms. Xavier was staring up with matching color eyes as him. Daryl leans down to lay a kiss on Xavier's head before he was looking towards the doctor again with a glare.

"Hey, Jenner, open that door now." Rick walks over to Jenner, demanding and pointing towards the metal door.

"There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed off." Jenner states with a monotone voice.

"You locked us in; you can unlock it, dammit!" Nakkita snaps causing Daryl to glance at Nakkita with slight raise eyebrows. He snorts a little in amusement and he looks back at the doctor with that darken artic blue eyes death glare again.

"That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you, once that front door closes, it will not be open again. You have heard me say that." Jenner says.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's better this way." Jenner tries to assure all of them, spreading his arms out a bit to emphasize the point.

"What is? What happens in twenty-eight minutes?" Rick questions, but the doctor didn't answer Rick; instead he turns his back to them.

This action by the doctor has cause Shane to step forwards and deliver a firm slap to the doctor's back causing the doctor to shoot up from his chair and got into Rick's face with a look of anger.

"Do you know what this place is? We have protected the public from very nasty stuff. Weaponries smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever!" Jenner shouts, glancing in between Rick and Shane with craze looking eyes. Turning away from them, Jenner sits himself down and aggressively adjusts his doctor's lab coat around him and glances back at them.

"In the event of a catastrophic power failure—in a terrorist attack, for example, HITs are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

"HITs?" Rick expression was confuse as he questions this.

"VI, define." Jenner requests the computer system to explain what the term means instead of him. His eyes went to the floor, but slightly glances up to stare down Rick.

"_HITs, high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear. The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between five thousand degrees and six thousand degrees and is useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." _VI thoroughly explained.

As the computer was explaining, everyone's face was slowly paling and some immediately were pacing around. Daryl was standing beside Nakkita and he grabs her hand. They both squeeze one another's hand and glance at one another with blank faces, but in their eyes was fear emerging, but also their love for one another too.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. And end to sorrow, grief, and regret. Everything." Jenner says in the most calming yet chilling voice.

No one could look at Jenner as they all held fear ridden faces.

After few minute passing, everyone was moving unsteady on their feet and not knowing what to do now. Nakkita sits herself down on the stairs, shaking her head as she couldn't believe that this was happening. Her right hand was gently caressing Xavier cheek and laying a kiss on top of his head every few seconds.

Pushing herself off the stairs, Nakkita walks back towards the group and sits herself down on the platform where the computers were. Seeing her doing this, half of the group decides to follow her example.

Nakkita watches Daryl storm by her, up the slight incline of the ramp that leads down a hallway to the front doors, and he throws the Southern Comfort bottle against the metal door. The bottle shatters in pieces and amber liquor splashes across the door. He steps away and turns away, looking at Jenner while pointing his finger toward the metal door.

"Open up the damn door!" Daryl shouts, turning back to the door and giving it a kick.

"Out of the way!" Shane shouts causing Daryl to look behind him to see Shane jogging towards the metal door with an axe. Daryl quickly moves out of the way, but looks over the railing to see T-Dog was down below the ramp and he throws an axe up towards Daryl too.

Now, that Daryl has an axe, Shane and he went to town on slamming the axe into the metal door. The grunts of the two were echoing in the room, but they were not over conquering the crying of the two children—Sophia and Carl—that were wrap up in the arms of their mothers.

Nakkita curls up her legs to her chest, while wrapping her arms around Xavier, who was comfortably resting in his harness seat. Xavier nuzzles his head into her neck and his right hand grabs a fist of her shirt. He let out a small whimper to which Nakkita was beginning to think that Xavier was feeling the tension and fear in the room.

"It's going to be alright." Nakkita whispers, her lips against Xavier's forehead.

"We can't make a dent in the doors." Shane states walking by her and telling Rick this.

"Those doors are made to withstand a rocket launcher." Jenner replies.

Nakkita sighs out, kissing Xavier head again and shutting her eyes. But upon hearing feet sprinting down the ramp, she opens her eyes in time to see Daryl running by her with the axe raise in the air, over his head.

"Well, your head ain't!" Daryl shouts, about to slam the axe down on Jenner head, but Dale and Rick were there to stop the angry Dixon.

"DARYL! DARYL!" Rick shouts, trying to push Daryl away.

"Just back up! Back up!" Rick shouts while T-Dog has managed to wrestle away the axe from Daryl.

Daryl was then shove back to which he shout out in anger and kicks a computer desk near him. Daryl moves over to in front of his wife, pacing back and forth while glaring at Jenner the whole time.

"You do want this. Last night you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everybody you loved was dead." Jenner stands up from his chair while staring at Rick, saying. Upon this confession, they all look at Rick with shock and disbelief for him even saying that.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane says, staring at Rick with raised eyebrows.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick informs everyone, stepping towards Jenner but he glance over at Lori, who was staring at him with the most devastated expression.

"There is no hope. There never was." Jenner replies.

"There's always hope. Maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody somewhere—"Rick was saying but he was cut off by Andrea, who was sitting against a computer with her arms wrap around her legs that were brought up to her chest.

"What part of 'everything is gone' do you not understand?" Andrea snaps at Rick to which Rick stares at her with slight hurt for her not standing up for his words that he was trying to save their lives at this moment.

"Listen to your friend. She gets it. This is what takes us down. This is our extinction event."

Nakkita stands up, walking forwards while her right hand resting against Xavier's back. She stands beside her husband, who was still breathing heavy with rage.

"This isn't right. You can't just keep us here." Carol sobs, holding her daughter close.

Sitting down in a seat and slightly wheeling it forwards, Jenner stares at Carol with a soften expression.

"One tiny moment, a millisecond. No pain." Jenner was trying to reason.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this." Carol sobbing, helping her daughter off her lap with the help of Dale, who was shaking his head at Jenner's words. A slight growl escapes Shane and he storms away from the group.

A soft whimper makes Daryl to look at his wife and see that she was trying to gently shush Xavier, who was starting to feel everyone's upsetting emotions. Daryl steps to her, resting his hand gently on top of his son's head.

"Sshh, little man. It's alright." Daryl whispers, his thumb caressing his son's head. Daryl pulls away and like before, he was back to death glaring at Jenner, hoping it will do something.

"Wouldn't it be kinder, more compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?"

Hearing a gun locking and loading, everyone turn around to see Shane appearing back on the main computer system platform with a shotgun in his hands. A crazy look was presence on his face.

"Shane, no!" Rick yells stepping forwards to stop his friend but was shove aside.

"Out of the way, Rick! Stay out of my way! Open that door or I'm gonna blow your head off. Do you hear me!?" Shane shouts, putting the shotgun barrel to Jenner's face.

"Brother, brother, this is not the way you do this. We will never get out of here."

For the safety of his family, Daryl leads Nakkita and Xavier far away from the computer platform. He didn't want them to be near or even close to the crazy looking, shotgun wielding Shane, who was showing all intentions of firing that gun in his hands.

"Shane, you listen to him." Lori quickly chirps in.

"It's too late." Shane whispers.

"If he dies, we all die! Shane!" Rick shouts as Shane begins to shout and pressing the shotgun barrel harder into Jenner's cheek.

Quickly Shane turns the shotgun away and begins to shoot at the computers. Quickly Rick lunges forwards and fights the shotgun out of Shane's grasps.

"Shane!" Rick yells, pushing the gun up to face the ceiling and causing Shane next shot to shoot up and a ceiling light blew up.

Daryl quickly pulls Nakkita down close to the ground, wrapping his arms around her in a protective way. Now, Xavier was crying from the loud noises and everyone panicking around the room. Daryl pokes his head up, to see that Rick finally got the shotgun out of Shane's grasps and slams the end of the shotgun across Shane's face causing Shane to fall to the ground.

"He fucking lost it!" Nakkita snaps, standing up with her husband once Shane was down. She glares over at Shane lying on the ground before she quickly went to tending a crying Xavier.

"It's alright." Nakkita begins to walk around, cooing over Xavier while Daryl kept his eyes on the scene with Shane and Rick.

"Are you done now? Are you done?"

"Yeah, I guess we all are." Shane sharply replies to Rick, who shakes his head at Rick while standing up and then he walks away from Rick. Rick hands the shotgun to T-Dog and he turns to look at everyone, seeing them staring with shock and fearful faces.

"I think you're lying." Rick turn away from staring at the group and he turns around to stare at Jenner instead.

"What?"

"You're lying about no hope. If that were true, you'd have bolted with the rest or taken the easy way out. You didn't. You chose the hard path. Why?"

"It doesn't matter." Jenner instantly replies, shaking his head.

"It does matter. It always matters. You stayed when others ran. Why?" Rick walks over to Jenner and kneels down beside the man, staring him down.

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise." Jenner turns to stare down Rick and then he slowly stands up from his seat. Now, both of the men stood up, standing with a foot apart between them and having a stare down.

"To her. My wife." Jenner points to the large computer screen in the room.

"Test subject 19 was your wife?" Lori blurts out making everyone to look at Jenner as they realize what he stated before.

Nakkita glances behind her to see that Daryl has walk away and he was back to slamming the axe against the metal doors, taking out his anger on it instead of anyone else, especially Jenner, who everyone wants to a piece of.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could. How could I say no? She was dying. It should've been me on that table. I wouldn't have mattered to anybody. She was a loss to the world. Hell, she ran this place. I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein. Me? I'm just Edwin Jenner. She could've done something about this. Not me." Jenner tells them.

"Your wife didn't have a choice. You do. That's—that's all we want. A choice, a chance." Rick replies.

"Let us keep trying as long as we can." Lori adds in.

Glancing at each of them for a few seconds, Jenner bows his head and then he looks back at Rick.

"I told you topside's locked down. I can't open those." Jenner informs, walking around Rick and moving down the stairs to another platform. There Jenner pulls out a card, scans it over a pad and types in a code.

A swoosh makes everyone to turn around and see that Jenner has unlock the metal doors.

"Come on!" Daryl shouts, waving at them.

Nakkita quickly grabs Xavier bag, the hiking backpack and she quickly runs to Daryl. He takes the hiking bag from her, grabs her left hand and they begin running down the hallway with everyone following behind.

They make their way to the main foyer, but slid to a stop when T-Dog went over to the keypad and was hitting the emergency button, but it wasn't working. The front doors still have metal shutters over them.

Nakkita stands with the women and kids, watching as the men were trying to do everything possible to break through the glass doors or the glass windows. However, nothing was working and the axes were only leaving scratch makes on the windows.

"It's bullet proof glass." Nakkita whispers, watching the axes bang against the glass but doing nothing.

"Dog, get down! Get down!" Shane shouts, loading up his shotgun and fire at the window, but it didn't do anything.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asks, looking around with widen tearful eyes.

"Rick, I have something that might help." Carol came forwards, digging through her backpack and walking towards Rick.

"Carol, I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane sarcastically states, walking by.

"Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform I found this in your pocket." Carol was saying before pulling out a grenade.

"Oh shit." Nakkita whispers.

"LOOK OUT!" Glenn shouts as Rick took the grenade and move towards the window to place the grenade against it.

They all took cover near the stairs but looking behind them to watch Rick set down the grenade against the windows. When Rick pulls the pin, he stands there staring at it for a few seconds.

"MOVE YOUR ASS COWBOY!" Nakkita screams at him.

"Oh shit!" Rick shouts, sprinting towards the group.

The grenade blew up and the blast cause Rick to fly forwards and slid in front of them. The room shakes and sounds of shattering reaches their ears.

"Let's move!"

They all ran to the window, jumping out and moving outside. Outside, walkers were around the area, coming towards them with their growls and staggering selves.

"Stay close behind me, Nakkita." Daryl commands, handing her a handgun and looking back forwards.

"Got it." Nakkita replies, keeping close to him as they were quickly jogging towards the road where their vehicles were park.

Nakkita kept her left hand against Xavier's back to keep him steady and not bounce around in the baby harness.

Both Rick and Shane use the guns to take out the walkers as they were leading the group towards their vehicles. A walker did get close to Daryl, but with the axe in hand, he cleanly slice the walker's head right off its shoulders.

They make it to their vehicles and quickly got in.

Looking forwards, Nakkita points something out of Daryl truck windshield.

"Look!" Nakkita shouts, causing Daryl to look forwards from his driver's seat of the truck to see Andrea and Dale coming out of the building.

Seeing fire coming from the building, Nakkita ducks with her arms around Xavier. Daryl lays on top of her, holding them close as the CDC building blows up sky high. The force of the explosion was so great that the trees were being blown back and were slightly out of the ground. The vehicles rock from the blast force.

When it all stop, they slowly sat up and gently panting. They were now staring at a destroy CDC building. All that was left of the building was fire and rubble.

Starting up the truck, Daryl glances at Nakkita, seeing her kissing the top of Xavier's head and holding him close. Daryl looks ahead, put the truck in drive and begins to drive away, trailing behind the others.

"Where now?"

"We just have to wait and see."

Nakkita and Daryl stare at one another before Nakkita nods her head and she looks away. Daryl looks ahead at the road, but would occasionally glance at his wife in the corner of his eyes.

Reaching out with his right hand, Daryl grabs her left hand and entwines their fingers together.

A small smile appears onto Nakkita's face.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: **The Dixon Couple Realization

…**..**

…**.. Few Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

After the CDC, the group has driven out to the outskirt of Atlanta City until they came to a suburban neighborhood. They have manage to refuel the vehicles, but only a few as they decide that the lesser the vehicles, the more gas they can save up.

They quickly make another plan while moving things to the vehicles that they were going to take. The plan was to head to the military base called Fort Benning, where they hope that it was still functioning with living people.

"I can't believe that I left behind my mustang." Nakkita says, standing beside Daryl as he was checking over the Triumph motorcycle. He was taking the motorcycle and leaving his Ford Pickup behind.

"Well, be thankful that you had put your high-tech compound bow in the back of my truck."

"Yeah, I know." Nakkita says, looking down to her left hand where she was holding her high-tech compound bow and the pouch fill with metal head arrows.

As the group begins to get into the vehicles they assign themselves to. Daryl got onto the Triumph motorcycle, adjusting himself on the seat and sitting there, waiting for everyone to get themselves settle into the vehicles.

Nakkita stares at her husband and the bike with wanting eyes before walking away. She hasn't been on the back of that motorcycle for a while and she was craving to.

"Nakkita."

Nakkita looks behind her at Carol, who giving Nakkita a gentle yet nervous smile.

"I can take Xavier for you. You're staring lovingly at the bike."

"Carol, no, you don't have to do th—"Nakkita stops talking as Carol steps forwards with her arms outstretch.

Staring at Carol with calculating eyes, Nakkita knew the woman was shy and was the warmhearted one of the group. Nakkita unstraps the harness around her and she gently holds out a sleeping Xavier to her.

"Oh, he is so precious, Nakkita. Now, go ride with your man." Carol smiles.

Nakkita smiles back, thanking the older woman before she jogs over to Daryl. He starts up the motorcycle, pulling it a bit forwards, but stops when he sees Nakkita appearing beside him.

"Where's the little man?"

"Carol is going to watch him. She must've seen how I was staring with longing at the motorcycle. It has been almost a year since I got on the back of this with you."

"Well, get on, woman."

Daryl watches Nakkita strapping her high-tech bow on top of his crossbow in the saddle bag and puts her arrow pouch over her and makes sure that the straps were snug across her chest, the arrow pouch tightly against her back. He smirks as she confidently swings her right leg over the motorcycle, sat herself down and wraps her arms around him, snugging herself up against him. Her feet came up to rest on the back pegs.

"Here we go, beautiful. I am going to be leading the pack." Daryl informs her, revving his motorcycle, shifting it into gear and then riding forwards.

As they drive by the vehicles, she sees mostly everyone going into Dale's RV and a few in Carol's old jeep. When they past the vehicles, Nakkita looks back over her shoulder to see Dale waving at her then pointing forwards, thus, Nakkita turns back around and rests her chin on her husband left shoulder.

"They're signaling that they are ready to go."

Daryl nods, slowly easing off the clutch of the bike, easing off the brakes before he hits the throttle. The Triumph motorcycle jolts forwards with quick acceleration, pulling ahead of everyone. Daryl shifts again, picking up speed and leading the group right out of the neighborhood and onto an onramp.

Once everyone was on the highway, Daryl glances back to see that everyone was trailing behind them. Daryl shift again and went open on the throttle. The engine loudly roars and the motorcycle quickly picks up speed.

…**..**

…**..Few Hours Later: …..**

…**.. **

The Triumph motorcycle engine was loud, especially when pulling on the throttle. The sound was echoing across the area, echoing across the back roads that will soon lead back onto a state highway. For now, they cruise along an open grassy field, avoiding large clusters of any walkers and any trouble that might come.

A smile was on Nakkita lips, loving the freedom that the bike gives. Daryl dark mahogany brown hair was getting longer, thus, a few strands of his hair was flowing backwards and brushing parts of her face.

She has shut her eyes for a few moments, enjoying the wind circulating around their bodies. Her long hair was blowing around behind her, free from any constrain such as a hair elastic.

As they kept driving along a plain grassy terrain, it took a turn onto a two lane highway. Daryl shifts the bike down making Nakkita to open her eyes and stare around with confusion, wondering what was going on.

That is when she notices ahead of them.

Up ahead on both side of the highway were clusters of vehicles. Various vehicles were litter all over the highway, even across the middle grassy island that separates the two sides of the highway.

Daryl ends up pulling a bit further of ahead of everyone else, weaving in and out of cars, trying to find large enough passages for the vehicles following behind them.

Lifting her head off his shoulder, she looks around at the abandon cars that were litter all over the highway. Her face scrunch up a bit upon seeing dead bodies within cars that haven't turn into walkers, but instead appear to be drying out. Other than cars littering the highway, various objects and trash was scatter across the pavement too.

Leaning to the left, Daryl turns the motorcycle back around and drives towards Dale's RV to inform the older man to follow the path that Daryl will be going down.

"See any way to get through?" Dale asks.

Daryl only nods his head before driving around the RV and going back ahead of everyone, leading them through the empty cars.

"This is creepy." Nakkita softly whispers into her husband ear as he weaves in and out of cars. He kept his eyes open for large paths for the vehicles that were following them to fit through.

A pop then a squeal from behind makes Nakkita to look back and see that Dale's RV has smoke coming from the engine and the vehicle wasn't moving anymore. Knowing that Daryl was concentrating on trying to find a path for all the vehicles to fit through, Nakkita taps him on the side to get his attention. Upon getting his attention, she nods her head back to which he looks back then sighs.

Pulling the motorcycle near the side of the RV, Daryl shuts it off and let's Nakkita slide off before he follow. They make way towards everyone, who was trying to figure out how to go about fixing the RV and what to do in the meantime.

Daryl pulls away from Nakkita's side to go towards a station wagon that was near them and he begins digging through its trunk since the back window was open.

"Problem Dale?"

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of—"Dale pauses in speaking as he watches how Daryl was searching through the station wagon and throwing some things out of it.

"Okay, that was dumb." Dale said, realizing that his comment was pointless because they were in an area with clusters of abandon cars that have many things in them for their needs.

Nakkita watches her husband pull something out of the vehicle and stare at it for a few seconds before throwing it off to the side of him.

"If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane looks around.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl points out as he was digging some more into the station wagon and pulling out a few articles of clothing. He makes a face at the horrific designs of the clothes before dropping them near his feet, not liking what he had found.

Nakkita makes her way to Carol to take Xavier back from her and lowly thanking her. Then Nakkita makes her way towards her husband to stand beside him, watching him continue his digging through the back of the station wagon trunk.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog says, walking by them.

"Maybe some water." Carol adds in.

"Or food."

"This is a graveyard."

That last comments makes everyone to turn and stare at Lori, who was the culprit of saying this morbid comment. The way she stated the comment did make the group second guess themselves, feeling a bit bad for saying all of this, but then again, they were simply trying to survive.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Lori says, shaking her head a bit.

Everyone stands there for a few moments in silence, waiting to see who makes a move first.

"All right, all right. Here we go." T- Dog blurts out, breaking up the awkwardness atmosphere. He walks into the RV to get the containers and tubes to take gas from cars.

"Come on, y'all. Just look around and gather what you can." Shane said next, walking away with his shotgun in hands.

It was obvious that it was a graveyard of cars, but it was their lives on the line. They were feeling a bit guilty that they were doing this, but it quickly vanishes and in its place were survival instincts.

Nakkita walks beside Daryl, watching as he was opening any car that they were passing and searching through them. Nakkita glances at a car and her eyes set on a baby seat with some blood on it.

"Oh my." She whispers, holding Xavier closer to her.

"Don't look." Daryl whispers to her, pulling her away from the horrifying scene and walking further into the pathway of abandon vehicles.

He pulls out his hunter knife and he begins to open a few vehicles gas cap then looking behind them. Walking over, T-Dog begins to siphon fuel from the cars that Daryl pop the gas cap off.

Walking a bit away from the two, Nakkita makes her way to a van that appears to be a delivery vehicle. She lean forwards to peek through the crack tinted windows. She reaches out and pulls at the handle, but it was lock making her to lowly growl.

"Daryl."

"Yeah?"

"Hold Xavier." Nakkita says, handing their sleeping little one into his arms.

Nakkita pulls off her sweatshirt to leave her in her black wife beater, and she begins to wrap her sweatshirt around her right arm.

"Beautiful, what are you—"

Daryl stops talking as Nakkita slams her wrap up elbow and forearm through the crack glass window of the van, causing it to give out underneath the strong force and shatter into millions of glittering diamonds of glass. She then reaches inside, unlocking the van and moving to the back door to slide it open. Once open, she looks at her husband with a smirk as she sees his mouth slightly agape with awe and there was desire in his eyes.

"Ta da." Nakkita poses in front of the open van door, tossing him her sweatshirt. He catches it with his free hand while he held Xavier in his other arm.

"If the others weren't around, I believe that I would be having you on the ground because that really turned me on."

This makes her to laugh before she slowly enters the van. She begins searching around it, seeing that it was indeed a delivery van and it was actually really clean inside. There was a clipboard on the floor with papers making her to pick it up and begin reading it, seeing it was an invoice of the items that were within the van's back.

"Invoice of items." Nakkita mutters, tossing the clipboard out of the van before moving to the stack of boxes. Pulling out her hunting knife from her right boot, she slices through the tape on top of the box and rips the box open to see what was inside.

"Fuck yes!"

"What?" Daryl pokes his head in the van, seeing what Nakkita was getting excited about.

He watches as Nakkita turns to him with a box full of jars that held all sorts of various flavors of baby food. A smile came onto his face, seeing that Nakkita has hit the jackpot for their son. The van was in their favor as it was holding some baby items, such as food and diapers.

She begins to open other boxes, seeing that it held some bags of beef jerky, chips and some other bags of snacks. As Nakkita was exploring the van, about to open another box, Daryl was looking around outside where he sees Rick waving at them to get underneath the vehicles with a frighten look upon his face.

Daryl knew something was wrong, thus, he pokes his head back into the van to stare at the excited Nakkita going through another box.

"Nakkita get out now."

"What? Why?"

"Get that sexy ass out of the van, now!"

Hearing his frantic and commanding voice, she immediately pulls herself out of the van. Before Nakkita could ask him what the hell was wrong, Daryl was pulling her over towards a utility vehicle.

"Get under it now."

"Daryl what is—"

"There are walkers coming. A lot of them. Now get under there, Nakkita."

Nakkita eyes went wide before she listens to his command. She slides underneath the vehicle, holding her arms out to take Xavier from him and holds the little one close to her chest.

Daryl stares around, seeing the top of walkers' heads coming their way. He looks behind him to see already dead bodies of rotting and drying up bodies and getting an idea. Grabbing two of the dead bodies, he drags them over to where Nakkita and Xavier were, placing the bodies at the sides of the vehicle to mask their scent as a precaution act.

"Daryl, what—"

"Stay there. Don't speak, don't move or do anything. I'll be fine." Daryl tells her before he quickly jogs away.

As Nakkita holds Xavier close, she begins to feel him moving more than usual making her to know that he was arousing from his nap. She lays her lips on his forehead, shutting her eyes as she hears the familiar walker growls, moaning and their feet scraping across the pavement.

Keeping her lips on Xavier's forehead, her eyes slowly open to see pairs of walkers' feet slowly dragging by. Pulling her lips away from Xavier's forehead, she tries to look around with frantic eyes, trying to see if she could locate any signs of Daryl, but only seeing walker after walker going by.

Looking down at Xavier with her eyes, she sees that he was staring back at her with those artic blue eyes. Laying her lips back on his forehead to keep not only him calm, but herself too. She was praying in her head that Xavier doesn't make any sort of sound or movement that could give up their location.

The time felt like forever as Nakkita lays there with Xavier press close to her chest. There wasn't any more pair of walker feet walking by making her to wonder if the close was clear.

But soon enough, the dead bodies that Daryl place around the utility was move away and Daryl was staring at her. A relief breath escapes from her upon seeing him. She moves a bit towards him, handing him Xavier before pulling herself out from beneath the vehicle and standing up straight before Daryl.

"Where the hell did they come from and in a pack like that?" Nakkita says, not believing what had just happen a few moments ago.

"I know. I'm wondering the same damn thing." Daryl says, holding Xavier close to him and checking him over, only seeing a smile coming onto Xavier's lips.

"And he still smiles." Daryl whispers with a small grin making Nakkita to grin too.

Though it was short lived when a scream echo throughout the highway. Daryl quickly hands Xavier over to Nakkita before running into the direction of the scream. Nakkita quickly follows; jogging after him and watching him get his crossbow ready with a bolt in place. Xavier was letting out small giggles as he was enjoying being bounce a bit in Nakkita's arms as she jogs.

Soon, she stops as she comes upon the group gathering around a section of the highway's guardrail.

"What's going on?" Nakkita asks, looking at everyone and seeing if everyone was presence. But as she takes count, she notices that two were missing from their group.

"Two walkers went after her!" Carol sobs, shaking her head.

"Who!" Daryl snaps, staring over the guardrail with the others and staring at the tree line that led into a heavily vegetation woods.

"My baby." Carol weakly answers causing Lori to pull the older woman into her arms.

"Rick's out there." Lori informs everyone, holding Carol close and rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

"Can this get any better? Can we have a break for a little while?" Nakkita mumbles, shaking her head and then gently bouncing Xavier in her arms to keep him happy and not sense the sadden mood.

Daryl looks over at Nakkita, taking his small family in before looking back at the tree line with his crossbow ready in his hands. He was ready for anything that wasn't Sophia or Rick to come out of the woods.

Hearing a rustling sound, Daryl slightly raises his crossbow, but lowers it as Rick comes running out from the woods with blood on his white t-shirt. His eyes were frantically looking around then at them as he begins to walk up the grassy hill that leads up to the highway.

"Where is she?" Nakkita was the first to ask Rick while keeping Xavier press close to her.

"I-I—she's isn't here?"

"Oh god." Nakkita whispers, looking over at Daryl and seeing a frown coming onto his face. He looks at her and shakes his head, not believing that this was happening to them either.

Daryl steps up beside Nakkita and the two look down at their seven month old son. They were instantly thinking of how Xavier will be by their side twenty-four seven, no matter what his age was.

The Dixon couple sure as hell didn't want to experience the situation that Carol was going through at this moment.

No way in hell was that going to happen.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait! I have been focusing on my other stories on this profile and my other one.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter! **

**Thank You! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: **Searching and Bitching

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

The hours past and few of the men, including her husband, went out in the woods to go find any signs or find Sophia because she has been missing for most of the day. If the men come back empty handed, the group had already decided that they would group up and search the woods. More sets of eyes are better than just one or two, thus, the idea of a group search.

As of now, Nakkita takes the spare time to feed Xavier. She has a smile on her face as Xavier was kicking his feet around, eagerly eating the mush up squash.

"I can't believe the luck you had on finding jars of baby food and some non-perishable food." Andrea says as she steps into the RV to get herself a bottle of water, watching with a small grin as Nakkita tickles Xavier cheeks causing him to giggle.

"Yes, I was lucky. Hopefully some of my luck rubs off on the guys that are in the woods right now." Nakkita says, glancing over at Andrea, who simply nods her head.

The backstory of this whole incident was that after that herd of walkers went through the highway, there was a few staggering behind that Sophia didn't see when she slid out from underneath the car. She ran off into the woods with two walks going after her to which Rick ran right after her. When Rick came back, Sophia wasn't there. Now, for the past hours, the men of the group, except the injure T-Dog and Dale, were in the woods.

"Yeah, that is all we can do now is hope for the best." Andrea mutters, shaking her head and leaving the RV.

Nakkita stares after her disappearing form, feeling that Andrea was turning into a morbid thinking person. She knew that Andrea was hurting from her little sister from behind killed and she tried to stay back at the CDC, but her attitude shouldn't be one in this situation. It will start to effect people. Nakkita shakes her head to get her mind off it and looks down at her pride and joy, Xavier once again.

After about ten more minutes, Nakkita left the RV with Xavier in her arms. She looks at the rest of the group that stay behind to see them scavenging through the vehicles still. But also, takes note that most of the men were back, except Rick and Daryl. Her eyes glance over to the guardrail to see that Carol was still standing there, staring out at the woods with her hands clasps together against her chest.

Nakkita walks near the guardrail, putting about fifteen feet between the sadden mother and her. Xavier was fiddling with her necklace. She stare in the woods, but glances to her right when she feels Carol glancing at her.

"It's getting dark."

"I know. They'll be back." Nakkita lowly says, not saying anymore as she doesn't want to say the wrong words.

The rustling of leaves from the woods causes them to look forwards to see an emotionless Rick and Daryl appear. They steadily walk up the hill, Rick staring right at Carol was an emotionless expression. Daryl didn't look up, but just turn a bit another away to head towards Nakkita upon seeing her standing near the guardrail.

Nakkita stares at Daryl, who shakes his head a little before she looks over at Rick, taking in the blood that was across their clothes. Her eyes went to Carol, who couldn't stop fidgeting in her spot now, her eyes showing unshed tears upon seeing the two men not having her Sophia with them. That the little girl was still out in the woods by herself.

"You didn't find her?" Carol lowly croaks out.

"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Rick pulls himself over the guardrail telling her in a soften voice.

Everyone soon sees that Rick and Daryl were back, thus, making their way over and stop around them to see what words were being exchange.

"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own, to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol waves her right hand towards the word, staring straight at Rick.

"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost." Daryl calmly states, hoping over the guardrail to stand beside Nakkita.

"But she's twelve. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol says, she appear to be trying to keep a strong face, but it was easily breaking down into a sadden look.

Stepping forwards towards the desperate and heartbreaking mother, Lori gently places her right hand on Carol's shoulder while taking a glance at Rick.

"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic. We know she was out there." Rick reaches out to Carol, trying to reassure and calm her down, but his hand doesn't reach her.

"And we tracked her for a while." Daryl lowly adds in, moving back and forth on his feet.

Daryl steps even closer to Nakkita, brushing his arm against hers just to feel that see was there with him. He could never image what if it was Xavier that gotten lost in that woods if he was Carl or Sophia age. Daryl couldn't image what Nakkita would be like, but then again, Daryl already planned in his head that he was going to teach Xavier how to survive in the woods, tracking and hunting. Nakkita had already agree for him to do this, since he taught her those skills.

Back to thinking about if that happen to Xavier, Daryl glances at Carol then Nakkita and knew that there was definitely a difference when it comes to what their reaction would be. For Carol is having a mental and emotional breakdown as she stands back and waits. As for Nakkita, Daryl knew that Nakkita would grab her hunting bow, guns, knives and she will be out in that woods searching high and low for their son. That was Nakkita's advantage over Carol, Nakkita would be out there and tearing everything up around her to find what she wants.

"We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Rick tells Carol, but also was trying to inform everyone else.

By telling everyone this, it meant that they were going to be going out as a group into the woods early tomorrow, searching the woods for anything.

After hearing this comment, Nakkita couldn't help but look at her husband, feeling that a lot of responsibility was being put upon his shoulders for the search group tomorrow.

"Is that blood?" Carol whispers, pointing out as she sees blood stains on Daryl's pants and then some on Rick's shirt. Seeing this, Carol begin to breathe heavily, visibly shaking as she didn't want them to deliver her any bad news.

"We took down a walker." Rick looks away, not wanting to see the sadden mother's expression upon this information.

"Walker? Oh, my god." Carol steps out of Lori's grasps on her shoulders and she begins to shake her head.

"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia." Rick steps forwards, kneeling down beside Carol as the woman sat herself back down on the guardrail. He was trying as hard as possible to keep a calm and strong face, but seeing Carol sadness and her getting an accuse look upon her face towards him, Rick knew his calm personal wasn't going to work.

"How can you know that?" Andrea speaks up as she was standing near Lori and Carol with her arms cross over her chest.

"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure." Daryl answers.

With these answers and all that was happening to her, Carol was shaking her head as she sat on the guardrail and having a look of helplessness expression. The group mostly bow their heads or look away, feeling a sense of pity for the woman.

"Oh, god…how could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Carol fires right at Rick, masking her sadness with anger. Her right hand was waving and gesturing to the woods as she glares down Rick.

Nakkita head tilts a bit to the side as she stares at Carol becoming piss off at Rick now. She can understand what it is to be a mother, she just never face the experience that Carol was in and Nakkita sure as hell hopes that she never does. However, Nakkita was starting to become annoy with the way that Carol was acting now, especially toward Rick. In Nakkita eyes, Rick was doing everything possible to maintain this situation from getting out of hand. But with Carol pointing out at Rick's mistake, it was tearing the poor man apart.

"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance." Rick was still kneel down near Carol, still trying to reassure her of his reasoning and actions.

"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane steps forwards, beside Rick and putting his two cents in, trying to back him up.

"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child." Carol whispers to Rick, leaning forwards to make him stare her in the eyes, but he bows his head, staring at the ground before glancing up a little at her.

"It was my only option. The only choice I could make." Rick replies.

"I'm sure nobody doubts that." Shane lowly says, sitting himself down on the guardrail too.

"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol meekly points out, trying to hold back the tears that were already in her eyes.

Nakkita looks away, but when a hand lands on her lower back, she looks back to her right to stare at her husband, who was glancing at her in the corner of his eyes.

The Dixon couple with the rest of the group watch as Rick stands up from his kneeling position with an upset look of his own and he walks away from all of them, needing to be by himself to think about things

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

With a loud bang, Rick dropped a large bag down and then he pushes it open. It rolls out to show all sorts of sharp and various designs of knives. For today, they were all going out in the woods to search for Sophia or any signs of her.

"Everybody takes a weapon." Rick says, stepping back as Lori steps forwards to take a short machete type knife.

With a lot of debate last night, Rick had managed to persuade Daryl into letting Nakkita go because she was just as good as a tracker than Daryl was. It was going to be interesting because Nakkita has to take Xavier with her; thus, she has the baby harness on and Xavier was pass out sleeping in it.

Nakkita steps forwards next, grabbing a machete style blade that has a slightly curve to it. On her, she has a black belt harness around her leg that was holding black, sharp looking throwing knives.

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea points out with her right hand on her hips with the bitch face on full mode.

Nakkita couldn't help but roll her eyes, knowing this was going to be an interesting and long search party group. Nakkita steps up beside her husband, who brushes his hand against hers and did a check over of her and Xavier.

"We've been over that. Daryl, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane answers Andrea while pulling his handgun out of his backpack and tucking them in the back of his jeans.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea retorts, looking away with a slight disapproval face.

"I should bring aspirin with us for this." Nakkita mutters underneath her breath while looking at the sky. Daryl got an amuse smirk at his wife's comment, but at the same time, he couldn't help but agree with her suggested idea.

"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then its game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." Shane shoots back, ending that debate.

"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl begins to explain their game plan.

Once finish, Daryl gently hip bumps Nakkita and nods his head for her to follow him as he begin to make his way towards the guardrail. She follows after him, taking his hand as he helps her over the guardrail.

"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep apace between you but always stay within sight of each other." Rick tells everyone.

"Stay close to me." Daryl lowly tells Nakkita and he reaches out to gently caress the top of Xavier's head. Daryl looks at her, seeing her grinning at him.

"I know."

"Just making sure beautiful."

"I'm a Dixon, I'm good."

Daryl smirks at her, stepping up to her and laying his lips against her forehead. When they pull back, they stare into each other eyes before their eyes snap over to the RV to see Andrea and Dale going at it with one another. However, they realize Andrea was mostly doing the talking and blaming Dale for his actions of getting her out of the CDC building before it blew it.

"And another thing."

"What's that, Daryl?" Nakkita pulls her eyes away from the scene and to stare up into her husband's eyes.

"Stay away from the crazy blonde bitch."

Nakkita gently laughs, nodding her head while Daryl gives her a boyish smirk.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

They were all going through the woods in a fashionable follow the leader—Daryl—line. Though, Nakkita was walking beside him and scanning their surroundings for any evidence of Sophia or something else passing through the woods.

Nakkita eyes venture over to the right to see something yellow causing her to tap Daryl on his right forearm to get his attention since he was looking off to the left. His eyes glance at her with raise eyebrows, but when she makes a pointing gesture at what she is seeing, Daryl looks in that direction that she points at and sees what she had caught.

Daryl gently pats her forearm as a 'good job' gesture and they begin to walk in that direction. Coming about thirty feet from it, Daryl holds everyone up with a halt of his hand and he motions for everyone to get down. They all stare at the white and yellow tent that was set up from them.

"She could be in there." Shane lowly says.

"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." Daryl replies, slowly getting up but staying in a crouching position.

He moves forwards with his crossbow up and ready for anything that might be around their surroundings or within the tent. Slowly, Rick and Shane follow after Daryl to the tent while the rest stood back, watching as Daryl takes the role of checking the tent with his hunting knife out and ready, dropping his crossbow on the ground.

Daryl looks at them, shrugging his shoulders as he sees no sign of movement or anything. Thus, Rick turns around and waves Carol over. Nakkita makes a gesture for all of them to follow her as they move forwards too.

Though, Nakkita stops them as they watch Rick lead Carol over to the tent where Daryl was standing at the entrance with his hunting knife poise in the air and ready for anything. They didn't know if Sophia was in there for sure or instead, a walker might be in there.

"Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." Rick instructs Carol, who nods her head.

"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there. Sophia, its mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy." Carol kept saying, over and over again but nothing was happening with the tent.

Seeing nothing happening, Rick moves forwards and makes a slight nod of his head to Daryl. Daryl readjusts his grip on his hunter's knife and slowly opens up the tent flap with Shane and Rick standing beside him. Once the flap open up, Daryl enters the tent.

Both Rick and Shane begin coughing, gagging and spitting on the ground. Their hands over their mouth and nose making them to know that something disgusting was inside.

"Daryl?" Carol asks, wanting to know what was taking Daryl so long in the tent.

Nakkita steps forwards, wanting to see her husband and what the hell was taking him so long within the tent. Her eyebrows rose when Daryl steps out while sheathing his knife and bending down to pick up his crossbow.

"It's ain't her." Daryl tells them.

"What's in there?" Andrea steps forwards, asking.

"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" Daryl tells them, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder and takes a few steps away from the tent. He begin to make moves towards Nakkita, but stops and looks up with the rest of them.

There were bells ringing, echoing throughout the woods.

"Church bells." Nakkita blurts out making them to look at one another and then around, trying to figure out where the sound was coming from.

They quickly ran forwards in a direction that they were sure of where the bells were coming from.

"What direction?" Shane asks as they came to a stop on a hill.

"I think that way. I'm pretty sure." Rick points forwards as he felt like the sound was getting louder as they move in the direction that he pointed in.

"Damn, it's hard to tell out here." Shane steps up on a log, looking around with his shotgun across his chest.

"If we hear them, maybe Sophia does too." Carol quickly says with desperation in her voice.

"Someone's ringing those bells, maybe calling others." Glenn suggest.

"Or signaling that they found her." Andrea adds in.

Nakkita glances at all of them, not wanting to suggest anything because what she would suggest would most likely shut them up. Because she wants to tell them to stop suggesting things because it is bringing them too much hope in the matter. But mostly, they were building false hope up for Carol and that wasn't exactly a good thing.

"She could be ringing them herself. Come on." Rick says, jogging forwards causing them to follow his lead.

They jog for a good five minutes until they came to a clearing that had stones appearing out of the ground. That is when they realize that they were in a graveyard and a white church was about a good fifty feet from it.

"Let's get through this quickly. I don't like standing on a graveyard with dead people, especially with walkers already after us." Nakkita blurts out, quickly jogging ahead of them with her right hand resting on the baby holster that was holding Xavier.

"That can't be it. Got no steeple, no bells." Shane says once he has step out of the woods.

The men quickly sprint forwards and went right up to the red doors that led into the church. Rick pushes open the doors with his gun ready, but slowly puts it away as Lori hand him a knife instead.

They all stood on the steps of the church, watching as Rick, Shane and Daryl went inside with the weird ass knives and took out the three walkers that were sitting at the benches. They watch as the men took their anger out on the walkers, mostly Shane and Rick.

"SOPHIA!" Rick shouts, showing clearly frustration as he walks to a door and open it, only seeing that it was an exit for outside.

Nakkita slowly walks forwards, stepping over the dead walker body that Shane had killed and she moves towards her husband. Daryl was standing at the front of the church, staring at the cross.

"Yo, JC, you taking requests?" Daryl asks, turning around and seeing Nakkita standing there.

"Kissing noises to get a walkers attention?" Nakkita ask him with raise eyebrows.

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, it did." Nakkita replies with a slight smirk as Daryl steps right up to her, looking her up and down with this look of mischief coming into his eyes.

"Unless you're jealous." Daryl mumbles to her causing her to roll her eyes and turn from him. She looks over her shoulder at him as he looks her up and down again.

"Oh, how did you know that I was jealous of a rotting, cannibal body." Nakkita sarcastically says causing Daryl to snort and shake his head at her, clearly amused by the comment.

The bell starts to go off again making all of them to run outside and to the side of building. They watch Glenn step up to this outlet and rip out this plug.

"A timer. It's on a timer." Daryl waves the knife towards the speakers that were on the corner of the building.

"I'm gonna go back in for a bit." Carol quickly says, walking back into the church.

Nakkita just sits herself on the steps, placing her left hand on the back of Xavier. He had finally woken up and was staring around at his new surroundings with curious eyes. Nakkita looks up to see Shane and Lori standing there, glaring at one another with tension. Thus, Nakkita slowly stands up and moves herself back into the church and sits herself down at the back of the bench. Daryl comes walking over and he stands behind her, resting his right hand on her shoulder.

They watch as Carol was up front and she was beginning to pray to the cross.

Xavier reaches up, waving his right hand to Daryl, to which, Daryl reaches down and caresses his son's face. He bends down and let Xavier grab his nose, playing with it with a smile.

Soon, they were finish up inside the church and they move outside where they would make up a new plan.

"Y'all gonna follow the creek bed back. Okay, Daryl, you're in charge. Me and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane explains, glancing a bit to his side as Rick comes up beside him.

"You're splitting us up. You sure?" Daryl asks, a bit unsure about this.

"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Shane replies with a nod of his head.

"I want to stay too. I'm her friend." Carl steps forwards, staring in between his Dad and Shane with pleading eyes.

Both Rick and Shane glance at one another before Shane looks away with a joking smile as if he couldn't believe that Carl even suggested this. The two men look over at Lori and clearly showing they were looking for her answer.

"Just be careful, okay?" Lori tells Carl with a small grin.

"I will."

"When did you start growing up?" Lori says, cupping his face before bending down and giving the top of his head a kiss.

Daryl and Nayla walk away from them but glance back as Rick held out his gun to Lori, shaking his hand a bit for her to take it.

"Take it."

"I'm not taking your gun and leaving you unarmed?" Lori slowly replies.

"Here, got a spare. Take it." Daryl walks back over, handing the spare gun he found in the tent before walking back over to Nakkita.

"Let's move." Nakkita begins the walk back towards the woods with Daryl and the rest of the group.

As they walk through the woods, everyone stay quiet and on guard. Daryl and Nakkita were leading the pack through the woods. They soon come to a part of the woods were there was some large tree that had fallen for everyone to sit on and take a few minute break.

Daryl stands on guard with Glen; both were staring around for anything that might be around.

"So this is it? This is the whole plan?" Carol asks, sitting herself down on the fallen tree.

A sigh escapes Daryl, he turns around to stare at the group with frustration in his eyes. He rests his back up against the tree that was to his right while Nakkita came to stand on his left side.

"I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Daryl says, shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Carrying knives and pointy sticks. I see you have a gun." Andrea sneers, giving Lori this snobby facial expression.

"Ah, here we go." Nakkita shaking her head, not carrying if they all heard her.

"Why, you want it? Here, take it. I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Lori looks at Andrea while reaching into her backpack and pulling out the gun.

"Whoa! We are getting feisty now." Nakkita couldn't help but say. Daryl shakes his head with a slight grin, knowing that his wife was getting just as annoyed of Andrea then Lori and all of them

"Shut up, Dixon." Andrea snaps, clearly hearing Nakkita.

"Bite me, Goldie locks." Nakkita shoots back.

"Is that the best you got?"

"No, I held myself back from calling you a snobbish bitch." Nakkita steps forwards saying.

"Nakkita—"Daryl was saying, reaching out for her as Nakkita kept stepping forwards with a glare.

"Me a bitch? Please."

"Yeah, you're the bitchy one of the group. Whining about how you don't have a gun. Do you want to know why we and I mean all of us don't want you to have a gun? It is because we all don't trust you with one. What Dale said back at the RV before you shut the poor man down and broke his heart, was all right. And I hate to say this, but so is Shane too. For one, you sure as hell are not train to handle one, you probably would most likely shoot at random ass shit that moves, such as the wind, and we sure as hell don't know what you might do with it. Until you and probably all of us are well train to handle a gun, you are not going to use one." Nakkita blows up, her eyes were sharp and darkening in color.

"So, shut the fuck up and drop the fucking Ms. Whiny-hey everyone looks at me I'm helpless act and fucking grow a pair! Good Lord!" Nakkita shouts, turning away and storming off a bit away from the group to get some air.

Wide eyes and mouth drop a bit, Daryl stares after his wife in shock then looks back at everyone else, seeing that their expression was just like his. Their faces were shock and a bit fearful for seeing how wild up Nakkita can get. They all looks like fishes out of the water with the way their mouths were agape.

Glancing back at his wife, Daryl couldn't help but find her sexy for being this riled up.

"My god! I'm carrying a seven month old child and out here doing this. Do you see me fucking whining. Noooo, I'm not…Jeesh, didn't anyone ever think that the loud gunshot can echo out to the highway and draw a herd of walkers attention." Nakkita was still ranting, sitting herself down on a stump about twenty feet away from them.

They all sat there in silence, but they did glance over at Andrea, who has a look of clear shock, fear, and disbelief that Nakkita had just blew up on her. But after listening to her words, everyone takes note of how Andrea was getting this look of guiltiness across her face.

"All of you." Lori begins.

Nakkita glances back at the group as she hears Lori speaking out after a good minute of deafening silence. Daryl makes a gesture for Nakkita to get back over to him causing her to sigh and make her way back over. She leans on the tree he was on, her back against it as she stares off into the woods. She didn't feel like staring at the group after that wonderful moment.

"Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through. And I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second. I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it any differently." Lori explains, staring down Carol but would glance up at everyone to get her point across.

"Anybody?" Lori says, looking away from Carol and at everyone else, who stay quiet.

"Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he's not perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you." Lori snaps at the end, lifting her bottle of water to her lips and taking a gulp from it.

"We should keep moving." Andrea lowly says, stepping up to Lori and handing the gun back over.

Nakkita eyebrow rose at that then smirks as she push herself off the tree, her left hand resting against Xavier's back. Xavier had to manage to get a good hold on Nakkita's necklace and was shaking it about.

Daryl turns away and starts to lead the group through the woods again, but he would occasionally glance over at his wife as she walks beside him. He looks around to see that everyone wasn't close to them; thus, he bends his head down and put his mouth near her ear.

"Was that the best you got? And you call yourself a Dixon." He jokily says in a husky tone.

Nakkita scoffs and playfully shoves him away, glancing at him and smile as he sends her a wink.

They were both staring at one another with slight amuse expression when a gunshot echo throughout the woods.

They all halt to a stop and frantically look around from their spots, trying to figure out what direction that gunshot had come from.

Birds flew from the trees, squawking loudly and causing a ruckus. The other creatures that live within the woods seem to quiet down making it seem like someone has press the mute button.

"And that is why we don't carry guns." Nakkita lowly states, looking up at her husband as his was frantically looking around their surroundings.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**HI! **

**Wow, it has been a while since I last post a chapter up for this story. Crazy!**

**Anyways, here you go!**

**Disclaimer for all chapters:**** I don't own anything about the Walking Dead Series. I, however, do own my original characters, Nakkita and Xavier. **

**Thanks and Enjoy! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter: **Making a Point

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

The gunshot that had echo throughout the woods earlier has everyone on the edge. They were trying to not show any sign of fear because they didn't know who had shot a gun. They kept walking through the woods in silence, following after Daryl and Nakkita as they were leading everyone back towards the highway.

In everyone's mind, many questions were flying around in everyone's head, trying to figure out if it was a gunshot by one of their own or someone else.

The questions that were jumbling around in Nakkita's head were mostly focus on Rick or Shane and did they find something. Something being Sophia and that she wasn't a human anymore. Did they find a walker and shot it because it was a last resort? Was there someone else in the woods with them?

There were so many questions, but none could be answer unless they find the situation themselves. But they wouldn't do that because they might find something that would be bad or could put them in danger. Thus, they continue to venture through the woods in silence.

Walking over stumps, they were coming into a part of the woods where it was clearer and a lot more room to spread out from one another.

"You still are worrying about it?" Andrea asks.

They stop walking when the question was ask and they turn to see that Lori had stop walking and was staring around the woods with concern.

"It was a gunshot." She says, not getting over the fact that it was a gunshot that had echo throughout the woods.

"Well, we all heard it." Daryl turns around to face the group, but still staring around to keep watch for any walkers or something. He knew that the gunshot had most likely drew attention; thus, he wants to get everyone out of the woods, especially his wife and son.

"Why one? Why just one gunshot?" Lori turns around to face all of them, asking.

"Maybe they took down a walker." Daryl replies, shrugging his shoulders as he didn't have any other answer to her question.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker. Or Shane. They'd do it quietly." Lori snaps, looking away and staring around the woods once again.

"Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Carol lowly asks.

"There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." Daryl tells them.

"And those echoes could be drawing unwanted attention to the woods." Nakkita adds in making Glenn and Carol to nod their heads in agreement.

Daryl glances at Nakkita to which she looks back at him to see his eyes were showing that he agrees with her words too. His eyes cast down to Xavier, who was playing with a black bandana that Daryl given to him to keep him occupy.

"So what do we do?"

"Same as we've been. Beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." Daryl tells her the truth of their only option.

They couldn't risk going deeper into the woods to find the others as they would be wasting daylight. They didn't need to be walking through the woods at nighttime.

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea tries to assure everyone.

They all nods and start making their way back again, but stop again as Andrea and Carol were standing a bit behind.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through. I know how you feel." Andrea steps to Carol softly saying.

"I suppose you do. Thank you. The thought of her out here by herself…it's the not knowing that's killing me. I just keep hoping and praying she doesn't wind up like Amy." Carol softly says, looking at them but then realize that the last thing she had said has made Andrea look at her with slight disbelief.

Nakkita looks away, staring around the surroundings and wanting to get back to the highway. She was still wild up from flipping out at Andrea and now listening to Carol, the older woman pulling out the tear jerker card was actually making Nakkita get a headache. Nakkita understands of what being a mother was, but to hear Carol blame Rick and now everything seems to be pressure on Daryl for his tracking ways, Nakkita knew she might be having another flipping out episode soon.

"Oh, God. That's the worst thing I ever said." Carol gently resting her hands on Andrea shoulders to which Andrea shakes her head for Carol to drop her hands.

"We're all hoping and praying with you, for what it's worth." Andrea quickly says.

Nakkita jumps a bit as her husband brushes by her and walks right up to the two women.

"I'll tell you what it's worth, not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. Cause we're gonna locate that little girl, she's gonna be just fine." Daryl looks in between the two before turning a bit away, but still staring them both down.

"Am I the only one Zen around here? Good Lord." Daryl mutters, walking away and coming back to stand beside Nakkita.

He looks down at Nakkita to which she quickly glances away with amusement in her eyes for his comment. Though, she was wondering just how much responsibility does Daryl think he has on his shoulders about finding this little girl.

Daryl eyes scans over his Nakkita, seeing her not looking him in the eyes but her amusement expression turn to a deep thinking expression now. He was wondering what she was thinking about and so he was going to question her about it when they get out of the woods and have some privacy.

…**..**

They were making progress of moving through the woods, but they take note of how the sunlight was dimming through the woods. It was going to be sunset soon and they knew they have to get out of the woods as soon as possible.

"We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it." Daryl says, glancing at them as they come to a sudden stop.

"Let's head back." Lori says, glancing at them for a brief second and then away.

"We'll pick it back up again tomorrow?" Carol weakly asks.

"Yeah, we'll find her tomorrow." Lori nods.

Daryl whistles at them to move forwards again. Seeing his wife's expression was still the same; thus, his eyes still had curiosity. Daryl moves quicker up ahead making Nakkita to keep up with his pace, the others kept with their pace but glance up at the two Dixon's.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter."

"I can tell when something is bugging you, Nakkita. I can see that thinking face on, but you seem like you are mad about something."

"Just wild up still."

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Daryl looks at her causing her to glance at him then down at their child.

Her eyes glances over her shoulder to stare at Carol making Daryl to look back to see what she was looking at too. Then they were looking at each other.

"I know that it's hard as a mother—"

"I know about what it feels like being a mother. But I'm so pissed off right now from earlier and just listening to all the whining still—"

"She lost her little girl." Daryl lowly hisses at her.

"And you find it your responsibility to take it all on your own." Nakkita fires right back.

"Nakkita—"

"No, Daryl. I know you, and I know how you are going to take this whole thing. And if worse comes, I feel like I'm going to be that spouse who is sleeping on the couch for the night because you just shut everything out." Nakkita growls, turning away and storming ahead of him.

Daryl runs his right hand through his hair with a sigh and glances back at everyone, trudging along with tire faces.

"Oh…Oh!" Andrea gasps, causing them to glance at her to see that she had moved a bit away from the group. But she was waving her hands around as she had just walked right into a spider web. She gets it off her before tripping over a fallen tree with a frustrated look.

"As the crow flies, my ass." Andrea mutters.

As Andrea had said that, a walker appears from out of nowhere behind a tree and tries to make a grab at her. This causes Andrea to scream and the rest of the group to turn around to see that she really had veered off a good distance from them.

"Shit." Nakkita says, jogging forwards while pulling out one of her throwing knives.

"Help me!" Andrea screams, falling to the ground and using her feet to kick the walker away from her.

That is when the thudding sound comes out of nowhere and the group to turn to see a young female adult on a horse and use a wooden bat to smash it across the walker's face. The power and momentum causes the walker to fly about five feet from Andrea and onto its back. Tears tracking down Andrea face with mix of fear and relief.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" The young woman on the horse turns the horse around to stare at them as they all came running over.

"I'm Lori." Lori steps forwards saying.

"Rick sent me. You've got to come now."

"What?" Lori questions, wondering who the hell this young woman was.

Better yet, they were all wondering who this woman was and why she had wanted Lori too.

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've got to come now. Rick needs you. Just come." The young woman quickly explains, patting the back of the saddle.

Now knowing why this young woman was here, Lori quickly throws off her backpack and went towards the young woman. She was help up onto the horse and she wraps her thin arms around the young woman's waist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse and ride off." Daryl waves his right hand about while putting his crossbow in his left hand.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, that big traffic snarl?"

"Uh-huh." Glenn dumbly replies.

"Backtrack to Fairburn Road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. The name is Greene. Hyah!" The young woman tells them, turning the horse around and then quickly riding off with Lori holding on.

They all just stand there watching as the young woman rides away with Lori on the back. They just couldn't believe that that just had happen.

Hearing a soft growl, they turn to see the walker that the young woman had hit wasn't dead yet. It was sitting up now and slowly turns to face them with mouth opening wide while growling.

"Shut up." Daryl growls, shooting it while walking by it.

"Let's move now." Nakkita said, turning away and she begin making her way back in the direction that they had been walking on.

Everyone quickly follow after while shaking their heads at what just happen.

…**..**

…**..Sunset: …..**

…**..**

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asks them, watching as they were coming out of the woods and making their way over the highway guardrail.

When they gotten back, they had told Dale the news that Lori had gone off to this farm where Rick, Shane and Carl were at because Carl had been shot.

"I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick ridden out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Glenn replies, panting a bit and swinging his leg over the guardrail, setting his feet back on the highway.

"You let her?"

"Climb down out of my ass, old man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Daryl snaps, walking away from the group.

Nakkita walks off in the opposite direction of Daryl with a piss off expression. But she stop as she turns back to the RV and went inside after Andrea slam the door. Nakkita went to a cabinet and gets a jar of baby food. She grabs the spoon from the sink that she had washed earlier and sits down at the table.

Unstrapping Xavier from the harness, she opens up a jar then begins to feed him. She fed him for a while before cleaning him up and the area around them. Picking him up, Nakkita holds him close while walking out of the RV with the harness in her left hand.

Upon exiting the RV, she sees that everyone was standing around in a circle outside of the RV.

"What's going on?" Nakkita lowly mumbles.

"I can't do it. I'm not leaving." Carol blurts out.

With Carol saying that, Nakkita knew that they were suggesting moving on and getting to this Greene household because it was probably much safer than the highway. But also, the others were there.

"Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." Dale points out.

"What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." Carol says, seeing their faces slightly staring at her with raise eyebrows.

"If Sophia found her way back and were gone, that would be awful." Andrea says to which Carol nods her head in agreement.

"Okay. We got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight, stay with the RV." Daryl explains, pointing to the RV.

"Till death do us apart, Daryl. I'm staying too." Nakkita says causing some of them to smile at her comment. Daryl nods at her as he rather have her close to him anyways.

"If the RV is staying, I am too." Dale says.

"Thank you. Thank you guys." Carol tells them in a soft voice.

"I'm in." Andrea raise her hand up as they glances at her for her answer.

"Well, if you're all staying then I'm—"Glenn was saying but was cut off by Dale, who looked at him and held his hand out to him.

"Not you, Glenn. You're going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

"Me? Why is it always me?" Glenn points at himself.

"You have to find this farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to that farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die no joke." Dale was explaining, but as he was explaining, Nakkita watches Daryl turn away from the group and went to his Triumph motorcycle. He was digging through the saddles until he found what he was looking for and he pulls out a foggy baggie out, filled with small bags with pills and pill bottles.

"Oh god." Nakkita whispers, knowing what the bag was. She was smirking and she ducks her head down to lay her lips against the top of Xavier's head to not laugh.

Daryl comes back over and throws a white rag at Dale with a slight glare.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle. Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash." Daryl says, placing the bag of pills on the hood of a car.

They all were crowded around him, watching as he opens the bag and begins digging through it, trying to find something that would help T-Dog situation.

"Crystal, X. Don't need that. Got some kick ass painkillers." Daryl pulls out a bottle and throws it underhand to Glenn, who catches it and stares at it with raised eyebrows.

"Oxycycline. Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class." Daryl pulls out a large bottle and tosses it to Dale, to which the older man stares at it with awe then a dumb smile comes onto his lips.

"Merle got the clap on occasion." Daryl says, zipping up the bag and walking back over to the motorcycle to put it back in the saddlebags.

They look after Daryl then look at her with raised eyebrows. Nakkita gives them a shrug of her shoulders and she walks away. She heads towards the water truck that Shane found and had manage to break open the sides to show jugs of water, earlier. There was a few more still within the truck making her to step up to one.

"How about wiping ourselves down, little man?" Nakkita softly says, turning to a car nearby them and opening the driver's door.

She sets Xavier gently down on it to put the harness back on before he re-picks him back up and placing him within the harness. She moves back over to the water jugs, pulling out her hunting knife and stabs one in the side, causing water to run out. She sheaths the hunting knife and steps forwards.

Using her hands, she runs the water over her then she would gently sprinkle some down on Xavier. He squeals with excitement, kicking his feet about and waving his arms. Nakkita gently laughs at how excited Xavier gets when it's bath time.

"We are getting all clean up, my little man." Nakkita coos to him, gently dripping water onto him. She splashes water onto her some more and she can feel the dirt and sweat running down her body. Xavier face seems to brighten up as he stares over her shoulder.

She turns to see Daryl stepping up behind her and resting his left hand on her waist. He moves them forwards and the water from the jug splash all over the three of them. Nakkita makes sure to block the water from hitting Xavier in the face as he doesn't need to inhale any water or choke on it.

Nakkita turns and begins to cup water to wipe her hand on Daryl's face and chest. He shuts his eyes as she splashes water into his face. He spits some out and gives her a playful glare to which she flashes him a small grin.

"We need to talk."

"I know." Nakkita steps away from the water truck to walk to a vehicle.

Daryl opens the bed of a truck and helps her up to sit in the truck bed gate. He hops up and sits down beside her, their feet swinging in mid-air.

"Can I…"

"He's your son. You don't have to ask for permission." Nakkita softly tells him, letting him take Xavier from the harness.

Xavier smiles up at Daryl causing a smirk to appear on Daryl's lips.

"You're getting big little man." Daryl says, gently caressing his thumb on Xavier's smooth cheeks.

They sit in silence, listening to Xavier gurgle and make sounds with his lips.

"I know that today was a day you were wild up."

"Yep."

"But I feel like that you are giving up on finding that little girl."

"I'm not, Daryl. It's just I can see it now. Everyone is going to give up and you're still going to be the one out there, searching for her. I know what it feels like to be a mother and I don't ever want to experience what Carol is going through, but she can't play the damsel in distress and let everyone do her work. This world isn't the same anymore."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Yes. If I was in her shoes, I would be out there searching for my little boy with or without the group. All I am saying, Daryl is don't get all bent out of shape if we don't get what we want. You're a good man for what you are doing. I love that. I love your determination attitude."

Daryl bows his head, staring at Xavier with an emotionless expression. He knew his wife was right as she was usually right about his actions all the time. Ever since they had been going out up to their marriage, she was very good with reading him.

"But please, don't let people use you to their advantage. I know we are a group, we are in this together, but there is a line that has to be drawn sometimes on when to stop. Just remember that." Nakkita softly tells him, reaching out to caress his cheek before leaning forwards and giving his cheek a peck.

Nakkita turn her head and rest it on his shoulder, both staring down at Xavier, who let out a cute yawn and stares up at them with tire eyes.

"He's too precious." Nakkita smiles.

"No, he isn't."

Nakkita looks up at him with raise eyebrows. He turns his head to stare at her with a small smile.

"He's perfect." Daryl tells her making her to gently laugh and nods her head.

Daryl leans forwards and he lays his lips against hers making her to gladly kiss her him back.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Hope that you enjoyed the story! Please leave reviews behind!**

**Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter:** A Favor

…**..**

…**..The Next Day: …..**

…**..**

The next day in early morning, they all quickly pack everything up and they got ready to leave the highway and go to this farmhouse. Before they did, they found some white paint in a truck and used that to make a sign for Sophia on a car windshield. They also put some food and water on the hood just in case Sophia finds the highway and she can have food.

Nakkita is sitting in the passenger seat of Dale's RV, watching her husband driving in front of them with the Triumph motorcycle. Her eyes glance over at Dale, who glances behind him then looks at her.

"Yes, Dale?"

"I see there is tension between Daryl and you."

Her eyes stares at the older man then she looks behind her to see if anyone is close enough in the RV to hear them.

"They won't hear you speak to me." Dale lowly said.

Nakkita stares away from Dale and she stares up ahead at her husband taking a turn to which they follow. Her eyes look down to Xavier, comfortably sitting in her lap and she faces forwards, watching his father with widen artic blue eyes.

"It's just…Daryl is a good man, but he doesn't show it. When he does, people usually take advantage of it. And right now…"

"He is showing that good man side and it appears that Carol is taking advantage of it more than anyone else."

"Exactly. When Daryl sets a goal, he doesn't give up until he reaches it. I love that about him. But I just feel like Carol is depending on my husband and I hate it. Because I know that she thinks my husband well be this protector of hers or maybe try to make him her bitch…I don't know."

Hearing the last part of her comment makes Dale to chuckle, but he did nod his head in agreement. Glancing at the young mother, Dale can see why Daryl loves this woman and picked her as his wife. From the camp in Atlanta, to the CDC and now here, Dale sees that she was a strong hearted woman. She is a mother, a wife, and can be a hard ass, but she is a respectable young woman, who is very good at reading the personality of people.

"I must ask something Nakkita."

"Yeah, Dale?" Nakkita stares away from her husband, who was slowly turning down this dirt road that leads through the woods.

She glances to the right to see the mailbox that said 'Greene' on it making her to know that they had arrived at the address.

"I don't believe I or anyone has ever asked you about what you did before all of this."

"Yeah, I surprise no one did. I was a RN."

"Really? Well, I can see why you are good at reading people."

"Yeah, there were horrible things when I worked as a nurse. There were times that there were children or adults being abused. Or the patients that would try to explain their stories about why they were in the hospital and sometimes they wouldn't tell the truth. That is probably where I begin to see that I can read people physically, mentally and emotionally."

"Sounds hard to do all three."

"It was. A few times I would come home with an emotionless expression. Daryl would ask what is wrong and I would sometimes break down and cry. Daryl was and always will be there to comfort me. One time, he wasn't there but Merle was…oh man that was interesting." Nakkita said, chuckling at the memory.

"What happen?" Dale asked, smiling a little as he sees Nakkita getting a smile on her face.

"Well, I remember Merle sitting on the back porch of our house drinking beer when I came outside to ask where Daryl was. Daryl was out hunting and Merle decided to stay back to start a bonfire. I remember Merle saying like 'what's the long face for sweet cheeks.' I just broke down. The face that Merle pulled was priceless. Both Daryl and he hated and didn't know what to do when a woman cries. Daryl figures it out after a while with me, but with others, he has no clue. But Merle, he was trying everything possible to figure out what was wrong, freaking out and trying to calm me down." Nakkita told him, still gently chuckling at the memory of Merle waving his arms about and shouted for Daryl as if Daryl could hear him in the woods.

"He then started to scream for Daryl as loud as he could as he was thinking that the echo would make his voice travel through the woods in our backyard. To that point, I was laughing and crying too. When Daryl showed up after ten minutes, he came upon Merle red face and me crying and laughing. Daryl threw the ducks in Merle's face and went up to me, asking me over and over again what was wrong. Ah, the memory of that. It was a moment that you had to be there to see it." Nakkita finished the story, glancing at him with a smile as Dale was chuckling.

"I was that I could've seen that." Dale said, glancing at her then he looks forwards as they were pulling up to a two story white farmhouse.

"Wow." Nakkita whispered, standing up from the passenger seat and she moves to get out of the RV with everyone else. But she stops and she glances back at Dale, who appears right behind her.

"Thanks for listening."

"Welcome, dear." Dale gives her a gentle smile causing her to instantly smile back.

They exit out of the RV where they take notice of Rick and Lori appearing out of the house with what they all assume was the owners of the house. Slowly, T-Dog and Glenn step out of the house too.

"How is he?" Dale asked, taking off his hat and fiddling with it in his hands.

Daryl steps over to Nakkita and he takes Xavier from her arms. She looks at him with raise eyebrows, but smiles as Daryl is softly saying words to their son. Nakkita looks away to look at Rick and Lori, who steps off the porch to come stand in front of them to tell them what the diagnose of Carl was.

"He'll pull through. Thanks to Hershel and his people and…" Lori stops speaking, but Rick picks up where Lori had left off.

"Shane. We would have lost Carl if it wasn't for him." Rick finished, glancing over at Shane, who takes a steps out from inside the house.

Everyone seems to look at Shane, seeing how he now had a shave head and he was wearing a pair of jean overalls.

Nakkita eyes narrow a bit, seeing Shane stares at everyone with wide eyes and then he looks down at the ground, moving back and forth on his boot cover feet.

Just watching the man fidget, Nakkita feels like he was becoming even more mentally unstable than he already was—which no one really takes notice of except a few of them.

"Well, that's good news." Dale happily said, stepping to Rick and shaking his hand.

"But, I have to ask, how did it happen?" Dale steps back from Rick, asking the question that they were all wondering too.

"Hunting accident. It was all just a stupid accident." Rick assures them with a tire expression.

"Rick, you are looking pale. Maybe you should be sitting down." Nakkita steps forwards taking note how Rick was paler than usual. That is when she sees the Band-Aid on his arm and knew that he had most likely been giving a lot of his blood to keep Carl alive.

Rick just nods his head at Nakkita and he steps back to sit on the porch steps. Once he sat himself down, a breath of relief escapes him. Nakkita eyes him then she looks up to stare at the new faces and grin at them. She makes her way over to them, wanting to get to know the people that save Carl, but also, they are allowing them to hang around their property.

"Um, hi, I'm Nakkita Dixon. Over there is my husband Daryl Dixon, holding our seven month old son, Xavier Dixon." Nakkita softly introduced herself and Daryl with their son, to the older man with white hair and dress in old fashion farming clothes.

The man stares over at her husband and son then looks back at her with soften eyes. He holds his hand out to which she smiles and grabs his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you. Hershel Greene. Behind me is my family. My two daughters, Maggie and Beth. There is Beth boyfriend Jimmy. And this here is Patricia, who lived down the street from us." Hershel introduced his family to which Nakkita nods her head to every one of them.

"Thank you for this." Nakkita softly told him, pulling her hand away and she looks over to everyone as they being moving to their vehicles to start unpacking and setting up their tents.

Nakkita eyes her husband, walking towards the RV while playfully bouncing a giggling Xavier in his arms.

Nakkita looks away and she looks back at Hershel with a serious look.

"I have a favor to ask you. I know that we have just met and whatnot, but please hear me out."

"If only you do a favor for me."

"Depends what it is?" Nakkita softly replied, watching Hershel family move back into the house, leaving Hershel and Nakkita to talk.

"One of our own had died when they were with Shane to get medical supplies for us. His name is Otis and he was Patricia husband. We are going to be performing a ceremony for him. We would like all of you to attend."

"Alright, I'll respect your wishes."

"Now, what is your favor?" Hershel asked, both of them turning to look out at the field.

"I couldn't help but notice a horse barn that you have. Do you have horses?"

"Yes. I have two."

"Do you mind if I can use one of your horses to go through the woods and find the lost little girl that we all have been trying to find?" Nakkita turns to look at Hershel with a gentle expression.

The old man looks at her, staring down into her eyes and he seems to be searching them. They stood there for almost a good minute, eyeing each other before Hershel shut his eyes and bows his head.

"Alright. But don't take the light brown one. That is nervous Nelly, alright."

"Yes, Mr. Greene. Thank you."

"Welcome. And please call me Hershel." Hershel gently tells her with a grin.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"We have to go attend the burial ceremony for Otis. It was an invitation from Hershel himself." Nakkita told Daryl.

He only nods, knowing that it was the right thing to go to this ceremony to the man that save Carl's life, but also, Hershel is letting them stay on his property and letting Nakkita use the house to take care of Xavier.

Nakkita nods back to her husband before she ducks into the tent. She goes to the bag of clothes and opens it up, pulling out jean pants and a t-shirt for Xavier to wear. Before putting his clothes on, she expertly puts a diaper on him and then puts his clothes on him.

"You do his diaper so fast. Think you could do it with your eyes close?" Daryl asked as he stands in the tent, watching his wife take care of their son.

"I don't want to try that because just my luck, we'll have an accident." Nakkita told him and she lifts Xavier up into the air, handing him to Daryl.

Daryl was thankful he put his weapons aside as he quickly takes Xavier into his arms. Nakkita stands up, patting herself down of imagery dust and she reaches up to her hair to redo the ponytail.

"Let's go to this ceremony. I have to tell the others unless they were already inform." Nakkita walked out of the tent once she is done with her hair and she heads towards everyone else, but sees that they were heading away towards a tree line.

"Seems like they found out." Daryl pointed out, walking alongside his wife.

"Yes, it appears so."

…**..**

…**.. Few Minutes Later: …..**

…**..**

There was no body to be buried. So, everyone help stack a pile of rocks to make this shrine type memorial for Otis.

Everyone was circle about the pile of rocks, the Atlanta group stuck together while Hershel's family stood opposite of them. Nakkita and Daryl standing positions were near the pile of rocks. Xavier was in Daryl's arms, being very good and staying quiet as he could sense that something serious was happening.

Everyone's eyes follow Hershel's youngest daughter, Beth, walking up to the pile of rocks and placing a tone on top of it before heading back to a sobbing Patricia and frowning Maggie.

"Blessed be God, Father of our Lord Jesus Christ." Hershel is standing next to the pile of rocks, with an old and worn down leather bible within his hands.

He had read through a passage as everyone was putting rocks on the pile and he appears to be wrapping it up, but with his own words. While Jimmy steps up to the wheelbarrow, takes a rock and places it upon the pile.

"Praise be to Him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in grace." Hershel bows his head a bit before he turns his attention towards Shane, who had a stoic look upon his face the whole time.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Hershel asked, waving his right hand towards the pile of stones.

Nakkita and everyone else attention turns to Shane, who was staring at the pile of stones with an unsure look. However, Nakkita feels like Shane seem a bit unstable as he has been fidgety throughout the whole ceremony and he wouldn't look Patricia in the face.

She wasn't the only one to notice as she took note that Dale was eyeing Shane with narrow suspicious eyes.

"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." Shane lowly croaked out, bowing his head.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." Patricia managed to beg through her tears.

"Meaning…" Shane lowly mumbled to himself, looking at the ground but then he kept moving back and forth on his feet, favoring one of them since he sprain one of his ankle's during his trip with the late Otis to get medical supplies.

It takes a few seconds for him to speak, but the whole time in silence, he keeps fidgeting in his spot, not meeting anyone's eyes and he keeps moving his head around and he appears to be twitching too.

"We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. 'We've got to save the boy.' See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. 'Run,' he said. He said, 'I'll take the rear. I'll cover you.' And when I looked back…" Shane stop talking, his eyes were blank as he stares at an upset Patricia before he looks away.

His story was one that raise question to Nakkita and like before, she could see that Dale was staring down Shane with suspicious eyes. But there appears to be accusation mix in too.

They stand back as Shane begins to hobble his way towards the wheelbarrow before the pile of stones, speaking out as he makes his short journey.

"If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive." Shane claimed, as he picks a rock from the wheelbarrow and he moves towards the pile of stones now.

"And that goes for Carl, too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had a meaning, it was his." Shane finished, putting the stone upon the pile.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Right after the ceremony where rocks were pile up for Otis, Hershel kept his word and leads Nakkita to the horse barn. He helps her up onto the horse saddle and he hands over her high-tech compound bow and arrows pouch.

"Does your husband know that you are going out?" Hershel asked, watching as Nakkita straps the arrows pouch across her back and rest the compound bow across her lap.

"No. But I told him to keep a close eye on our son." Nakkita said, feeling the horse trotting its feet underneath her. Stepping back, Hershel nods his head.

"I believe that your group is making a plan to go out to find this girl some more."

"Well, I'm just getting a head start. Thanks, Hershel for this."

"You're welcome…now, go across the field and you should see the horse trail. Use that." Hershel pats the horse's neck saying then watches Nakkita nods at him then she taps the horse's side.

The horse lets out an exhale from its snout and jolts forwards, out of the barn in a good jog. She goes through the gate that leads into the field and she keeps her eyes forwards, towards the woods.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

"Where's she going?" Dale pulls his binoculars from his face, watching as Nakkita disappears into the woods on a horse.

"What the…was that Nakkita?" Daryl muttered, staring around and not seeing his wife present on their campsite.

He growls and he feels himself getting angry, but a gurgle sound makes him to cool down. He looks down in his left arm to see Xavier kicking his feet about and smiling up at Daryl.

"When your mommy gets back, her ass is mine." Daryl lowly told Xavier before looking back up to stare at the woods where his wife had disappeared in.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy, Review and thank you for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter: **The Lost and the Found

…**..**

…**.. Afternoon: …..**

…**..**

For a few miles, the horse trail that Hershel had told Nakkita about was good until it started to vanish as she had gotten deeper into the woods.

Her sea foam green bluish eyes scan around her surrounding and she looks to the ground, seeing if she can pick up any tracks of footprints or animal trails.

The horse begin to go down a hill making Nakkita to clench the reins then relax, seeing that the trees were lessening up in certain spots. Hearing a splashing sound, she sees that she is coming up alongside a small creek cutting through the woods.

"If she was traveling, she might as well have stayed near water where she can drink. Hopefully, she thought of that." Nakkita said out loud to herself.

Somehow, Nakkita had managed to lead the horse through a small opening in the trees down to the creek. She leans forwards on the horse, her eyes scanning up and down the creek in a slow manner to see if there was anything out of the ordinary.

Her eyes narrow upon seeing a log halfway down the creek and notice how the log in the water keeps moving as if something was hitting it. The trunk part was on land and she could not see it fully because of bushes.

"Either a walkers on it or maybe it's someone." Nakkita softly said, about to get off the horse.

Though she really didn't have the chance to let herself get off. She didn't think that a few fishes brushing against the horse's front hooves that were in the water would frighten the horse.

The horse freaks out, kicking about making Nakkita to let out a small scream before she is flip forwards into a front flip and she falls with a big splash into the creek. The horse rears up before landing and backing away from the creek, shaking its head.

Nakkita sits right up, spitting water out of her mouth with a pissed off expression. She turns into the creek onto her hands and knees, glaring at the horse moving on the shore.

"Asshole." Nakkita muttered, standing up and shaking herself off.

She keeps glaring at the horse that huffs back at her making Nakkita to childishly stick her tongue out at the large animal.

"Mrs. Dixon."

"Not now. The horse is on my shit list at th—wait…" Nakkita whirled around into the direction of that log that had been moving earlier.

And she could not believe what she was seeing.

"Fucking Hell!" Nakkita shouted.

Her surprise yelling and profanity words causes Sophia to wince, but she begins to shake a little because of her clothes were drench. Nakkita walks forwards through the water causing water to splash up and slosh around her. On the log, Sophia is standing and clenching her doll closely to her chest.

Before Nakkita can get any close to Sophia, there is a splash from behind making Nakkita to whirl around.

"Fuck!" Nakkita yelled as a walker comes right at her.

Nakkita shoves it back by the chest to give her time to grab her hunting knife from her right boot and she stands back up to slam the knife into the walker's head when it got close again.

As Nakkita pulls the knife from the walker's head, Sophia begins to scream from behind Nakkita.

Nakkita turns to see a walker reaching out for Sophia and trying to chomp down on any part of the little girl's body.

Pulling her right arm back and then she throws it forwards, she lets go of the hunting knife. The hunting knife twirls into the air before meeting its mark right between the eyes of the walker.

It fell into the water, unmoving.

Quickly, Sophia jumps into the creek, soaking herself more and she runs up towards Nakkita.

Nakkita places her hand on Sophia's head before she walks forwards to retrieve her hunting knife from the walker's head. Once that is done, Nakkita grabs Sophia right hand and together they walk towards the horse that is now calmly chilling on the edge.

"Oh, now you are calm. You freak out over little fishes, but you don't freak out with walkers, you are one crazy ass horse." Nakkita muttered, shaking her head before she turns to Sophia and grabbing her.

Nakkita lifts the little girl up onto the horse saddle before she looks around for her high-tech bow that fell to the ground when the horse tossed her into the creek earlier. Finding it, she picks it up before she moves back to the horse and getting on behind Sophia and grabbing the reins.

"Before we go, are you bit?"

"No."

"Scratch?"

"No."

"You better not being lying or I'll make you walk back."

"I'm not." Sophia meekly said, but when she looks up Nakkita with wide eyes of innocence, Nakkita can see that Sophia is telling the truth.

"Alright." Nakkita said, tugging the reins for the horse to turn around and begin trotting its way into the direction that Nakkita came from earlier.

As they ride, Nakkita high-tech compound bow is ready for any action. Hearing a familiar gurgle sound, Nakkita reaches into the arrow pouch on her back, notches the arrow into the bow and she pulls the taut string back and waits.

When the walker appears out from behind a tree up ahead with its arms outstretch and growling at them with black blood dripping from its messed up teeth, Nakkita lets go of the taut string.

Before the walker can move any closer, the metal head arrow went through its head and with great force, causes the walker to be pin by the arrow to the tree that the walker had been standing before. Once they get close enough to this walker, Nakkita pulls the arrow from its head and taps the horse's sides to continue to trot at a fast pace.

"So, what happen with following the sun over your left shoulder?"

"I-I thought that I had heard something so I ran off and I got off track."

"And how did you manage to survive that night alone? Today counts as your day and a half missing day." Nakkita asked the little girl.

Nakkita is wondering how Sophia had survived on her own because Nakkita can't picture this shy and skittish girl surviving on her own. Sad to say, but Nakkita and probably others will agree with her.

Glancing down at the top of Sophia's head, Nakkita knew that the youngest ones, Carl and now Sophia, will have to be train in the future. That the two might lose their childhood and they will have to harden their personalities because of what the world turn out to be now. If not, Sophia will not survive and Carl appears to be fine at the moment since the young boy wants to be like the guys of the group. Therefore, she can see the whole damsel in distress thing between Carl and Sophia, where Carl will have to save her in the near future.

That makes Nakkita to snort lowly underneath her breath and shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts.

Then the thoughts of when Xavier gets older, Nakkita knew that Daryl and she will be teaching Xavier everything that they know. From hunting and tracking game to surviving out and off the wilderness. The way the world is now, she knows that the future is going to change and sooner or later, the group will turn selfish and hard asses. They will only care about their group and no one else if the future turns hard for them. And the young ones will be going through emotional and mental change when that day happens.

A low sigh escapes her lips and she keeps looking around at the woods surroundings. Nakkita can see the horse trail reappearing making her to adjust herself on the saddle and she makes sure that she has a tight grip on the horse's rein.

"Hold on." Nakkita told Sophia, who nods her head.

Nakkita taps the horse's side to make the horse pick up the pace. The horse lets out a snort before picking up its pace to a jog then sprinting down the horse trail, knowing its way back.

…**..**

…**..Evening: …..**

…**..**

No matter what, when they are resting, anyone can find Dale on top of the RV.

Standing up on the RV, Dale is walking around the rooftop and staring around at the ground below him. He stares at everyone going about their business at their camp, mostly finishing up with eating dinner.

Grinning at everyone having a conversation with each other, Dale turns to look over to the tents where Nakkita and Daryl's tent is a bit away from everyone else's. There Dale can see Daryl sitting outside the tent with Xavier in his lap, bouncing the eight month old on his legs and causing Xavier into a fit of giggles.

A smile comes upon Dale's lips at the sight of father and son. He can't believe that he sees a small smile on Daryl's lips because Daryl is known as the hard ass of the group with a quick temper if bother a lot. Seeing happiness from Daryl Dixon is a sight to see and Dale knew that it is all Nakkita and Xavier doing.

Turning away from the happy sight, Dale sits himself down on the lawn chair and picks his binoculars up from beside the chair. He adjust his sun hat before lifting the binoculars to his eyes and he begins scanning the large, vast grassy field that surrounds the farm.

Seeing moving from a section of the woods, Dale stands up from his seat and he moves to stand near the edge of the RV roof while adjusting the focus on the binoculars.

The movement is still coming from the woods and soon something burst from the woods line with great speed. Quickly following the fast movement, Dale sees that it was Nakkita returning back with the horse, however, what he sees in front of her sends him dropping the binoculars onto the roof top of the RV.

Reaching up with both hands, Dale rubs his hands over his eyes and then takes off his hat to run his right hand over his head, not believing what he just saw. Blinking a few times from the shock, a wave of excitement gushes through him

"I don't believe it." Dale whispered before walking towards the ladder and climbing down with a wide smile.

As he rounds the RV, waving his arms about, everyone looks at him with questionable looks

"She did it. SHE DID IT!" Dale shouted before moving off into the direction that he saw Nakkita going to

Everyone turns to each other, alert about Dale's yelling before running after the wide smiling man.

"Did what, Dale?" Andrea exclaimed, walking beside Dale.

Stopping, Dale turns to everyone and appears to be literally bouncing on the balls of his feet at how excited he is.

"Nakkita! She has Sophia! She did it!" Dale shouted, turning around to point at the field where Nakkita is riding from.

As Nakkita gets closer, everyone ran off towards her as they see her clearer and who she has sitting in front of her.

"Oh my god. She did it." Lori whispered, her right hand coming over her mouth and her eyes widening, not believing that Sophia is still alive.

Not believing what she is hearing or seeing, Carol could not believe that this is happening. She is frozen in her spot until Nakkita rides up before the group and she helps Sophia slide off the saddle.

"There you go." Nakkita said, turning the horse away from everyone and she taps the side making the horse to run again. This time Nakkita is bringing the horse back to the barn.

Everyone watches Nakkita go before turning to face Sophia and Carol, who were in each other's arms, crying of happiness and joy. The group cannot believe that Nakkita had actually found Sophia while they have been searching aimlessly.

Daryl stares at the little girl before he walks off towards the horse barn with long strides and a smiling Xavier in his arms.

Once Daryl reaches the barn, he stands in the doorway for a few seconds and watches Nakkita unsaddling the horse and gently talking to the horse. She leads the horse back into its representative stall before feeding the horse a few sugar cubes and rubs the horse's snort with a grin.

"Good girl even though you tossed my ass into the creek." She whispered before stepping away and locking up the stall door.

"You found her."

"Yeah. She was near the river looking for water I think." Nakkita said, looking away from the horse to stare at Daryl.

Daryl begins to make his way towards her with Xavier. He adjusts Xavier in his right arm before stepping up to Nakkita and wrapping his left arm around her waist, jerking her forwards into his chest.

"Dar—"

Daryl cuts her off as he deeply kisses her with desperation before pulling slightly away to stares into her eyes.

"Do not run off by yourself ever again. Not without telling me." Daryl lowly told her and giving her another kiss before pulling back.

Nakkita can only nod her head as she is a little speechless at what to say to her husband. She just lets any comments go and she looks from Daryl to Xavier.

"Do you want me to take him?"

"Nah. We are having a good time." Daryl told her, looking down at Xavier with a smirk.

A smile comes onto Nakkita lips at seeing the bonding between father and son. Together, they begin walking out of the barn.

"Nakkita."

Turning to the side, Nakkita sees that Carol is standing there and must've been waiting outside the barn for Nakkita to appear. There is tears tracking down Carol's face, but it wasn't one of sadness, but of happiness.

"I want to thank you for finding my little girl." Carol walks forwards, pulling Nakkita into a hug.

Nakkita slightly tense before she manages to relax herself and nod her head. The older woman lets her go with a smile before she turns to Daryl.

"Thank you too. For going out there and looking for her."

Daryl nods and looks down at Xavier, not liking the attention on him.

Nodding her head at both of the Dixon couple, Carol turns and she jogs away from the horse barn and most likely to go to her daughter.

"These children will have to learn to defend themselves."

"They are still young kids."

"It is a different world now. Think about it Daryl. When Xavier gets older, we are obviously going to teach our son everything that we know." Nakkita stepped closer to him and told him the cold hard truth.

"I know that we do. It's just…it's just I do want Xavier to have a normal life. I want us to continue having our normal life. But that is just a dream and it has gone down the fucking shitter." Daryl muttered, glaring down at the ground before looking back at Nakkita.

"Language around our little one." Nakkita said, feeling Daryl's left arm wrapped around her waist give her a gentle squeeze and they begin walking further and further away from the horse barn.

"You know that will actually be funny. His first word a profanity word." Daryl chuckled and glancing down at the smiling Xavier.

"No, it wouldn't. But then again, he is a Dixon." Nakkita said while Daryl snickers causing their little one to copy his father and begins laughing too.

"Do you think that Hershel will let me take a shower because I fallen into the river out there and I feel blah."

"Yeah, I think he will. He likes you." Daryl said turning their direction towards Hershel's farmhouse.

When they get to the porch, they stop because they see that Hershel is sitting in a rocking chair and appear to be looking out over his land. Slowly, the Dixon family step towards Hershel, who turns his attention off his land and to look at them.

"Good afternoon. I see that you had found the little girl."

"Yeah. Um, thank you for letting me use the horse, Hershel. But also, is it alright if I could, um, use the shower. I had fallen into a creek and—"She stopped talking when Hershel held up his hand and waves at her to go into the house, she smiles.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, dear." Hershel said with a grin but then he chuckles as Xavier clapped his hands.

Daryl nods his head at the older man before leading Nakkita into the house.

"Think the shower is big enough for me too." Daryl whispered into her ear causing her to snap her head up to look at him with wide eyes and her mouth dropping.

"Daryl!"

"Someone can watch Xavier for us."

"I can if you want to."

They stop walking down the hallway and turn to see Hershel's eldest daughter Maggie was the one to offer. Maggie looks in between Daryl and Nakkita with her thumbs jam in the front of her jean pant pockets and giving them a small grin.

"I mean, well, if you don't mind."

"No, no, you can. Can you handle a little Dixon for a while?"

"All I seen from this little one is smiles. I think that I can handle him. Plus, my little sister Beth is good with kids too." Maggie said.

Nakkita nods her head and she looks at Daryl, who is still holding Xavier. She could not help but smirk as she sees Daryl hesitating on handing Xavier over to Maggie. Nakkita can see the fatherly protectiveness shroud over Daryl as he begins to step towards Maggie to hand Xavier over.

Stepping back once he given Maggie Xavier, Daryl stands beside Nakkita and together they watch as Maggie gently bounce Xavier in her arms causing Xavier to scream in laughter.

"Well, I think that we found our future babysitter."

The comment by Nakkita makes a smile and a few chuckles from Maggie. Nakkita smiles in return and she feels Daryl rewrap his left arm around her waist and begins leading her away. But he did glance back to look at Maggie holding Xavier and sees that Maggie is talking to Xavier with a smile.

Entering the bathroom, Daryl turns on the light and he pulls Nakkita right in after him. He shuts the door behind her, locks it and then pushes Nakkita up against the bathroom door. His hands place on either side of her head, trapping her between him and the door. There is no escaping from him, especially when his lips were instantly against her own.

Pulling his lips away, Nakkita makes a disapproving groan causing Daryl to cunningly smirk. His face still close that the tip of his nose brushes against the tip of her nose.

"When you had left earlier, I had told myself that when you got back you ass was going to be mine." Daryl told her, pushing his body up against hers.

"And are you going to punish me for leaving, Mr. Dixon?" Nakkita asked and she cannot help but grin as she watches Daryl's eyes dilating and filling up with love and desire for her.

"More than you know." Daryl growled making her to laugh but it soon stop when he smothers her lips with his own lips and his hands going down to her thighs to lift her up and pull her away from the door.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter! **

**Please leave comments behind. A lot of comments/reviews submitted = the next chapter will be out sooner.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter:** Continuing Memories

…**..**

…**.. Few Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

"Here we go."

Xavier squealing and babbling causes Nakkita to smile as she is bathing the now nine month old boy.

The Greene family were polite enough to allow Nakkita to come into their home to bath Xavier in the bathtub. She is forever grateful for their hospitality and kindness towards her. Now, Nakkita is on her knees and leaning over the bathtub, gently pouring water on Xavier's body.

"How's the little one?"

Nakkita glances over her shoulder to see it is Hershel, the owner of this property and thus far, allowing the group to stay for almost a month and a half now.

She smiles at him and she looks back to Daryl and her son. At the moment, Xavier is happily slapping the water and laughing as he did so. His jovial personality and ways causes Hershel to gently chuckle.

"He is a joyous little boy, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is Daryl and my little charming boy." Nakkita answered, using a face cloth to gently rub Xavier's shoulders.

"The hunter that has been bringing in meats."

"Yes, Daryl Dixon. He is the hunter and he is very good when it comes to tracking. He taught me many things and I'm almost just as good as him." Nakkita told him.

"You know, I notice that you don't have a southern accent. Are you not from around these parts?"

Nakkita shakes her head and glances at Hershel while keeping her left hand on Xavier's back so he doesn't fall backwards into the bathwater.

"I'm originally from New England. I had come down south because of school and earning a scholarship in softball. I had become an RN. Just when I was going to start my new career, this epidemic happens." Nakkita explained to Hershel while turning her attention back onto Xavier to continue cleaning him.

"Daryl and I have been married for three years. Xavier here is night months, I believe now." Nakkita added.

She has to tell Hershel that is letting them stay on his property, more information about her family and maybe the others if he so asks. For a month and a half, Hershel has been letting them camp out on his farmland. And for a month and a half, some of them, such as, Nakkita, can tell that Hershel still doesn't fully trust any of them. But it appears that Hershel talks to Rick and her the most out of the group.

"You two look like a happy couple, even though I have to admit, Daryl does seem a bit rough around the edges."

A gentle laugh slips past Nakkita lips and she nods her head.

"Yes, but with our own uniqueness and quirks, that is what complements us." Nakkita said.

She scopes a laughing Xavier from the tub and she wraps him up with a fluffy towel that had been resting on the bathroom sink. She smiles at Xavier before turning to Hershel to see the older man grinning at her.

"If there is ever any sort of problem, you're welcome into the house. It would be nice to hear a baby again in the house. It lightens up the mood, especially my daughters. Never saw them smiling so brightly before since all of this has been happening. But seeing them with Xavier, it was nice to see them smile again."

"Thank you for all the hospitality that you have been giving us." Nakkita said.

"You're welcome." Hershel nods at her before leaving the bathroom.

Nakkita makes sure that Xavier is comfortably wrap up in the fluffy towel before leaving the bathroom. She walks outside and she heads straight towards Daryl and her tent. Sitting outside the tent with a compose look was Daryl, sharpening one of his hunting knives.

"All clean little man." Daryl stops what he is doing and he gently addresses this comment towards Xavier.

Xavier stares at Daryl with matching icy blue eyes before smiling and waving his arms about to show his excitement. Daryl chuckles, stands up for a second to lay his lips against Xavier's forehead before Daryl turns to Nakkita. He pecks her lips then pulls back to stare her in her eyes.

Grins on both their faces, especially with their little one happily giggling.

They felt safe at this farm for now.

…**..**

…**.. Time Passes: ….**

…**..**

"You seem trouble lately."

Nakkita looks up from the fire where she is cooking the dinner for everyone.

Earlier, Daryl has proposed that Nakkita makes dinner since she will probably make the food taste better than what the others did to it. Also, she is better at cooking hunted animals because living with Daryl, he always brought back all sorts of game to have clean up and put into the freezer for later use.

Seeing Dale standing across the fire, she gives the old man a small grin. He walks around the fire and slowly sits down beside her on the log.

"A bit."

"Is it about Daryl?"

"No…it's about someone else." Nakkita looks around, making sure that no one around to listen in on Dale or her talking.

"Is it Shane?"

Her eyes look at him, holding his stare before looking back to the fire and reaching out to flip the meat over.

The older man was too smart for his good.

Lately, Nakkita has been noticing how fidgety, snappy and jumpy Shane is. She sees the way he eyes Rick with a twinkle of mirth in his dark eyes whenever Rick is around Lori or Carl. Today, she had seen Shane storming around and appear to be mumbling to himself.

"Thought so. I have my suspicions too."

"Dale, you won't tell anyone if I tell you what I think about Shane and the whole Otis incident?"

"You think he kill him too?"

"Are you a mind reader?" Nakkita jokily asked causing Dale to chuckle and shake his head. He pulls his hat off to fix the edges before slapping it back onto his head.

"The way he came back, something in his eyes was unbalance. And then at Otis ceremony, when he was talking, there was something in his voice that made my suspicion towards him even more. He sound shaky and hesitate while explaining the story. It doesn't add up." Dale explained, shaking his head and adjusting his hold on the rifle. He is the only one allow to have a rifle while everyone else had to give up theirs. However, Nakkita knows that Daryl still has his gun hidden in the saddle bags of his motorcycle.

"We have to be caution around him, Dale. Everyone has to, but it is going to be hard because everyone has faith in Shane because he is one of the pillars of strength that the group needs." Nakkita stands up to begin plating the meet onto a dish.

"I know, Nakkita that I know. We just have to watch each other back secretly." Dale stands up, noticing Daryl coming into camp with Xavier bouncing in his arms.

Nakkita nods at Dale and watches the old man walk by Daryl, nodding at him and kept walking.

"What was that about?"

"I'll tell you tonight." Nakkita said, handing Daryl his own plate with meat and some cut up potatoes that came from Hershel's garden.

Soon everyone is arriving around the camp fire, helping themselves to their own portion of food. Nakkita sits beside Daryl, watching him eat then after he finishes, he begins to feed Xavier his own food.

"I think that you should make all the dinners. Your food always tastes better and outdoes everyone else in this group." Daryl lowly told Nakkita.

She looks up from her plate, grinning at her husband before looking down at Xavier, who is focusing on eating his mash up peaches. Nakkita looks back to her food, grinning even more as Daryl shyly pecks the side of her head.

After dinner, Daryl walks his family back to the tent and he decides to change Xavier for bed as Nakkita is unlacing her boots.

Laying Xavier in the heavily blanket cot, Daryl stays kneel down beside the cot and he stares at Xavier with a small amuse grin. Xavier is trying to keep himself awake, shutting his eyes then opening them back up and then slowly shutting again.

"Go to sleep, little man." Daryl softly cooed, bending his head down to lay a soft kiss on Xavier's head.

Standing up, Daryl turns to see Nakkita lying in their cot with a book in her hands. The lantern on the small portable table was on low, but will be up high once it starts to get pitch black outside.

Daryl kicks off his boots, unbuttons his top enough to pull it off and throw it to the side. Walking up to the cot, he waves his hand for Nakkita to move over a bit more. Without looking at him or pulling her eyes off the book, she scoots herself over and allows him to lie down beside her.

Automatically, Daryl turns onto his left side and wraps his right arm around Nakkita waist, resting his head on her shoulder. He shuts his eyes while she continues to read.

Before the world went to shit, they used to do this back at home. When Nakkita read a book or Daryl was reading a magazine, one of them would snuggle up to the other. They enjoy being close to one another and always welcome their closeness.

Some reason, Nakkita cannot concentrate and she shuts the book. She throws it over the edge of the bed before turning on her side, so Daryl and she were face to face.

"What were you going to tell me about earlier?"

"I'm going to flat out come out with it…we, Dale and I believe that Shane is a danger to the group."

"Pfft, I knew that back at the Atlanta camp. Ever since he came back without Otis and shaved his head, he is off his rocker."

"Dale and I think he kill Otis too." Nakkita lowly told him, staring down at her fingers trailing over Daryl's bare chest before looking him back in the eyes.

"Well that makes three. I think the asshole did it to save his own ass." Daryl agrees, tightening his arm slightly around her waist to pull her closer to his body.

"Don't worry; I won't let the prick get close to Xavier and you, Nakkita. I'll put a bolt through his head if he thinks about hurting you two." Daryl assured her, reaching up to brush a strand of her hair away from her face before placing his hand back on her hip. His hand begins to rub her thigh before slowly moving down to her thigh to rub there.

Running her hand up to his face, she traces his lips before leaning forwards to peck his lips.

"What was that little thing?" Daryl jokily scowled her causing her to gently laugh against his lips before kissing him deeper. He kisses back with just as much force and slowly moving his body closer to hers, but pushing her over onto her back.

"Sneaky." Nakkita stares up at him as he manages to roll them over so he was on top of her now.

Reaching to his left, Daryl fingers touch the lantern's button and turn it off. He turns his attention back to the beautiful woman that is all his, lying below him and smiling up at him with a lot of love.

"Just who do you think you are, Mr. Dixon?" Nakkita asked, feeling her husband hand trailing down her side and gripping the edge of her tank top.

"A loving husband who likes to satisfy his wife and but also himself, Mrs. Dixon." Daryl answered, pulling her tank top off and throwing it down to the ground.

Her hands trailing all over and across his chest, feeling scars here and there from his past. Nakkita adjusts herself as Daryl is fully above her and he is placing his hands on either side of head, leaning down to kiss her.

Their hands roaming across their bodies, years of exploring one another bodies and knowing all the right places that brings pleasure to each other. Rest of their clothes shed off and underneath the few blankets that they have for their cot bed.

As Daryl trails his hands down her sides and he is laying kisses down her neck to her chest then back up to her neck, Nakkita let out a small laugh making Daryl to lift his head up to stare at her with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

Her left hand came up to caress his cheek, Daryl can feel her engagement and wedding band coolness against his cheek.

"Just thought of a memory years ago of when we had been hunting for deer and how we were sitting up in the tree on the platform and we had sex, forgetting about the deer."

A chuckle escapes Daryl as he remembers that memory.

"Interesting memory at a time like this, dear." Daryl chuckled making Nakkita to cup either side of his face and bringing his face back down to kiss him.

"But it one of the many memories of happiness between us."

"And they'll keep continuing." Daryl growled, his hands sliding down her hips to her define thighs, grabbing them to bring them up just above his hips.

Laying open mouth kisses on the side of her neck and trailing down to her shoulder, his hands flexing on her thighs as he begins to ease his way into his wife. A gasp escaping her and her hands clenching his shoulder blades.

Their breaths are echoes of whispers throughout their tent with their movement against one another.

The muscles in Nakkita legs are flexing against Daryl hips and back, feeling legs tightening around his body and signaling that she is close. Daryl clenches Nakkita right leg that is wrapped higher up on his back and his left hand clenching the pillow beneath Nakkita head. Picking up the pace, Nakkita cannot help but gasps Daryl name at the new pace.

Perspiration glisten on their bodies, their bodies hot against each other, muscles flexing, and heartbeats rapidly beating against each other's chests.

A few more thrusts, Nakkita reach her peak and then follow by Daryl, who milks out both their releases with a few more thrusts before resting his hands on either side of her head and staring down at her.

Nakkita catches her breath and she reaches up with her hands to brush Daryl's hair back, slightly being slick back thanks to them sweating during their love making. Nakkita leans up to lay her lips against his before Daryl slides off her and is on his side with his right arm wrapping around her as she turns onto her side. They are pressed chest to chest, sharing their warmth with one another.

"Continuing memories." Daryl mumbled, his lips against her forehead.

"Yes and we will keep continuing our memories."

"Got that right, beautiful. Got that right."

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here's another chapter!**

**There's a Walking Dead marathon going on and I realize that I should probably update this story, especially getting a few reviews asking for a new update.**

**Thus, I will update when the reviews come in. **

**Also, I'm thinking about writing another Walking Dead story, but one about Rick…yes or no?**

**Anyways, please enjoy the story and please review for the future chapters.**

**Thank You!**

**And Happy New Years! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter:** Unveil the Crazy One of the Group

…**..**

…**.. Few Days Later: …..**

…**..**

Standing up from sitting at the fire pit, sheathing her now sharpen hunting knife away, Nakkita turn to walk towards the farmhouse where she knew that Beth was watching over Xavier when Glenn caught her eyes.

As of late, Glenn appeared to be frigidity, his eyes were always roaming around as if he was waiting for something to happen and then there were times that he will stare after Maggie as if he needed to talk to her.

Letting out a sigh, Nakkita turn on her heels and began to make direction towards Glenn to figure out what the hell was up with him. As she came closer, Glenn looked up at her then he looked down and then looked around as if he was trying to find something to do to get away from her.

"Do not even think about walking away or making an excuse to get away. What the hell is going on, Glenn? You're acting like you just witness something horrific and holding it in to the point you look like you're going to pass out." Nakkita pointed out in a low tone, her eyes flickering around to make sure no one was around them.

If it was something important and serious, she didn't need anyone eavesdropping in this conversation.

"I, well, you see—can we go further away from the camp?"

"Sure." Nakkita nodded her head.

Together, they began to walk away from the camp and down the dirt road driveway that led to the farmhouse. The only one that saw them was Dale, who nodded his head at them from on top of his RV and then he went back to patrolling the landscape.

"So, what's biting you in the ass?"

"Two deep shit things."

"This must be really serious if you cursed." Nakkita said making Glenn to nod his head.

Once they were a good distance from the camp, they stood across from one another in the middle of the dirt road. Nakkita crossing her arms over her chest and Glenn bouncing on the heels of his feet. He kept looking around before sighing out and leaning heavily on his right leg, his eyes flickering around before landing on her.

"Well, one, Lori is pregnant."

"What!? You are shitting me."

"Nope." Glenn shook his head, looking towards the camp where he saw some of the group moving around and going about their day.

Nakkita hands were on her hips now, her eyes on Glenn as she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't believe that Lori was pregnant in a world like this. The thought of being pregnant made Nakkita to bite her tongue as Daryl and her been having unprotected sex. Even though she had found a stash of birth control pills that she has been taken before the world went to shit on a run, but there's always a chance of getting pregnant. Then again, she had been pregnant during the walkers; thus, she could understand the fear that Lori must be feeling at the moment.

"Only Dale and you now know. I feel like you two are the only ones I can talk to about these things with. Or rather, have deep conversations."

"Well, I'm glad that you see me like that. How did you find out?"

"She asked for me to get birth test the other day…but also plan b too."

"Shit."

"Yeah." Glenn took his hat off with his left hand and he ran his right hand through his hair while exhaling loudly from his mouth.

"What is the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

Now that she asked this, Glenn really got nervous and he clenched his hat in either of his hands, twisting it. Nakkita moved unsteadily on her feet, staring at him with raised eyebrows as he kept fidgeting and looking around.

"Glenn?"

"The barn is full of walkers."

At first, Nakkita thought she had been hearing things until she saw how pale and sweaty Glenn looked. Her eyes slowly widen and she took a step back, her mouth slightly agape as she slowly grasped in this new information.

"How—I'm sorry, what?" She breathlessly asked.

"Maggie and I, I guess you can say that we have been having this sexual relationship. I told her to meet me in the hayloft of the barn and when I went, I saw them in there. Maggie found me. She had tried to stop me from going into the barn, but was too late from doing so. She didn't want any of us to know." Glenn explained in one breath before intake a large gulp of air.

"Glenn, this is big."

"But you can't tell the group."

"Glenn, this is like fucking big." Nakkita repeated, throwing her arms up then letting them fall to her side with a slap.

"I know, I know."

The thought of her husband and son instantly came into her mind making her to turn away from Glenn to run her hands through her hair before she turn back to stare at him, shaking her head.

"Please, Nakkita, just—just let me do it."

"Alright. But you have to do it soon like today or tomorrow because you never know what might happen in a world like this, now." Nakkita informed him.

"I know. Please don't tell anyone."

"Even if I did, I will only tell Daryl, who doesn't talk to anyone. So, who's to know?"

"True. But I think that it has to be me to tell the group."

"You got it." Nakkita said, walking beside him and together they walked back to camp.

"I can now understand why you look like you were going to pass out any second."

"Yeah."

"You have a lot on your shoulders Glenn. Don't get grey hairs over it." Nakkita patted his left shoulder before she headed back towards the farmhouse to go check up on Xavier.

She looked back to see Glenn staring after her, not looking as pale and nervous anymore as he gotten that information off his chest. He nodded at her and she nod back with a reassuring smile before she turn her attention back towards the farmhouse.

"Shits just keeps getting deeper and deeper." Nakkita mumbled to herself as she walked up the steps of the farmhouse.

…**..**

…**.. **

…**..**

In the tent, Nakkita sat on the ground with Xavier sitting across from her. Blocks are between them where Xavier will pick up a block pincher style with his fingers and he stared at the block for a few seconds before dropping it onto the ground, giggling.

The flap of the tent crinkling made Nakkita to turn her head to the left to see Daryl stepping in. He set his crossbow near the entrance before he took a few steps forwards and sat down behind her.

Turning attention back on Xavier, Nakkita smile when Daryl wrapped his arms around her from behind and his chest bump up against her back. His chin resting on her left shoulder, watching Xavier playing with his blocks before them.

"What have you been doing?" Daryl asked with a small grin coming onto his lips when Xavier began stacking up blocks before knocking them over with a laugh.

"Did some laundry and helped Patricia with the dishes before getting Xavier from Beth and Maggie." Nakkita told him as she leaned into him and dropped her head back on his right shoulder, eyeing him.

"You?" Nakkita then asked.

"Went out and hunt down some squirrels. I almost had a rabbit, but I sneezed and scared it away." Daryl grumbled causing Nakkita to bite the inside of her cheek not to laugh, but she had laughter in her eyes that Daryl caught.

"You think it's funny?" He gave her one of his pissed off glares, but Nakkita could see the corner of his lips twitching up to show that he was trying not to give away any sort of playfulness.

"Maybe." She replied than laughed as Daryl kept laying playful nips on her neck.

Soon, Xavier moved to them and he fell into Nakkita's lap making her to hold him close. Daryl still sitting up against Nakkita from behind, wrapped his arms around them both and held them close.

Everything felt perfect in this moment that he wished it stayed like this. But he knows that was asking for too much.

…**..**

…**.. The Next Morning: …..**

…**..**

Everyone was together near the RV where mostly everyone's resident tents were surrounded by some trees near the Greene's family house. They were sitting around in different spots around the fire that Carol was cooking breakfast on.

Daryl sat in a folded up chair with Xavier in his lap, feeding Xavier with small bits of scramble eggs as Nakkita said to try to feed their little one with solids, but not too big of pieces.

Grabbing a plate from Carol, Nakkita handed it to T-Dog, who nodded his thanks before he walked away to find a spot to sit. Having ate already, since she got up early to help Carol with the last of folding up laundry, Nakkita made her way over to sit on a log beside Daryl's seat.

Though, her eyes flicker up when she saw Glenn looking around at the group with a nervous expression then he stood up and made his way to a position where he could face everyone. Right then and there, Nakkita knew that he was going to tell the group about the walkers in the barn.

For a second, he stood there in the spot and he drawn some attention, but those that he drawn attention looked away as Glenn just fidget in his spot.

"Um, guys."

They looked up at him, still slightly uninterested, except a few that stared directly at him and waited for him to say something since he drew their attention.

"So…the barn is full of walkers."

That one statement instantly brought a tense air over all of them and now all eyes were on Glenn. Before long, their eyes moved toward the dark wooden barn that was off in the distance, but in perfect seeing range of where they were sitting at.

Breakfast was soon forgotten and all of they were making their way straight to the barn. It was silent the whole way as they went. Nakkita held Xavier to her as he played around with her necklace.

"Stay close." Daryl mumbled to her to which she nodded.

When they got to the barn, Shane went to the double doors and peeked through the crack to see inside. He stepped back when a walker appeared in the crack to stare back at him with a loud, gurgling, hissing growl.

"You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane immediately walked up to Rick before moving by him to get distance between him and the barn. But he stared around and his eyes settle on the Greene's house before he looked back at the group surrounding the barn entrance.

"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Rick firmly replied.

"This is our lives!" Shane whirled around to face Rick while he pulled his police cap back on as he shouted.

"Lower your voice." Glenn waved his hands in a downward motion to Shane as Glenn did not want Maggie or her family to hear them since they were down near this barn without them knowing.

"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea said, glancing at the barn where the growls were coming from.

"It ain't right. Not remotely. Okay, we either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." Shane began to explain as he moved around to come stand to the side of Rick.

"We can't go."

"Why, Rick? Why?" Shane questioned.

"Because we had just found Sophia. What if that wasn't the case?" Carol softly said.

A small lifeless laugh escaped Shane as he ran his hand over his mouth and he stared right at Carol with his hands on his hips now.

"Now, it's good that we found Sophia, but if we didn't, we should have been thinking about the possibilities of her survival rate."

"Oh, that's nice, Shane. Really nice to say." Nakkita dryly said as her eyes flicker to Sophia, who buried her head into her mother's stomach to hide away from Shane, the asshole.

"Well, it's true and you know it." Shane snapped back in Nakkita's direction making Daryl to get a snarl on his face as he did not like how Shane snapped at Nakkita.

"Shane, that shouldn't have been your thinking process, especially like that." Rick snapped as he did not like how Shane's approaches to certain things were turning out lately.

"Nah, he's just a dick. That's why." Daryl blurted out.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said here. You're luckily that your wife found her cause if she saw you coming all methed out with that buck knife and ears hanging around your neck, I would run in the other direction too." Shane waved his hands at Daryl, aiming the comment at him.

"You don't know what you are saying." Daryl snapped as he charged Shane, but the group quickly got in the middle of them before swings were exchanged.

Nakkita turned Xavier away from the yelling and violence, but she glanced over her left shoulder to see Rick shoving Daryl back and Lori was shoving back Shane, who pushed her hands off of him and he pointed in her face.

"Keep your hands off me." Shane hissed at Lori causing the older woman to stare with wide eyes.

"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Rick outstretched his hand in Shane's direction as he was walking away, but upon Rick's comment, he whirled back around.

"What are you gonna figure out?" Shane shouted and once again Lori stepped forward, not heeding Shane's first warning to her and she shoved him back away from Rick.

"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Rick pointed at the barn while staring down Shane with a firm look.

"Hershel sees those things in there as people. Sick people. His wife, his stepson." Dale came forward to tell them.

"Why shouldn't I have known that Dale would know something like this?" Nakkita muttered as she gently bounced Xavier in her arms.

"You knew?" Rick asked in disbelief as he stared at the oldest member in their group.

"Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Dale stated.

"And you waited the night?" Shane pointed out.

"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale explained to them.

Nakkita kept quiet as she knew about the walkers in the barn too, but upon seeing how out of hand this situation was getting and how tense the air was, Nakkita decided to not add more fuel to the fire. Hopefully, Glenn doesn't bring her up about telling her this information too.

"The man is crazy, Rick. If Hershel thinks those things are alive or no." Shane shouted again.

All the noise that they have been making caused the barn doors to shake. They all stepped back as they stared at the barn filled with walkers. The door shaking and the chains holding it together kept rattling as the walkers pushed against the door to get out. Their growls and gurgles becoming louder as they know that they were out there.

Food was what they were to these walkers and the walkers know that it was right in front of them.

…**..**

…**.. Hours Later: …..**

…**..**

"You've been quieter than usual. Something wrong?"

Looking up from cleaning her arrows, Nakkita eyes stayed on Daryl as he came from the direction of the horse barn. He sat down beside her with one knee propped up and the other stretched out.

"I'm fine." Nakkita replied as she resume cleaning her arrows, but a hand landed on top of hers, preventing her from continuing.

"Nakkita, I know when something is bothering you. You turn very quiet like me with an emotionless look. I ask you again, what is the matter?" Daryl lowly asked as he slid his hand off of hers.

Taking a glance at Daryl, Nakkita turned her eyes away from her husband and turn them into the direction of where the barn filled with walkers was located. Earlier, she had watched Shane hover around that barn before he walked away from it, went to the RV, but soon exited that and headed straight to the woods.

Her eyes stayed on that barn.

She had known about it too and she waited for Glenn to say something, to which he did, but she felt like she should have told Daryl. And yet, it was up to Glenn to tell the group.

"Is it the walkers in the barn? Cause we'll get rid of them soon enough. I heard Hershel took Rick with him somewhere. They're probably going to go discuss something. But don't worry, you know that I will protect Xavier and—"

"I knew."

Daryl stopped talking to stare at her with his eyebrows coming together in confusion of those two words that she said to which cut him off. He continue to process those two words, but realization struck him at what she meant by those two words.

"You knew about the walkers in the barn?" Daryl blurted out and he sat back from her making Nakkita to give a small nod while staring down at her lap now.

"Glenn told me late yesterday evening because I had noticed how he looked like he was going to combust upon holding such a threating secret. He wanted to tell the group so he told me not to say anything." Nakkita quickly explained as she slid her arrows into the pouch before setting them aside her high-tech compound bow.

There was a moment of silence between the Dixon couple until Nakkita looked over to him. Daryl was staring out at the fields before them with a blank expression, but he soon shut his eyes and bowed his head.

"If you think that I am mad at you, I'm not. I am ninety-nine point nine percent of not being mad at you."

"Then what about that little one?" She calmly asked.

"I'm that slightly mad because I wish that you had told me, especially with the thought of Xavier in mind."

"Don't you think I knew that?" Nakkita shot at him, whirling around to face him with an obvious expression.

Daryl faced her to see that she was upset at herself more than anything. He let out a sigh and he rested his right hand on top of her left hand, giving it a squeeze while staring into her eyes. He was known to lose his cool very quickly and when he has a grudge, he could hold it very well. When it came to Nakkita, they usually solve their problems together pretty well.

"Glenn didn't want you to stay anything?"

She shook her head and Daryl nodded.

"Is there anything else that Glenn told you that we might find out soon enough?" Daryl decided to ask making Nakkita to peek at him in the corner of her eyes making Daryl to know there was something else.

"What?" He dragged out.

"Well, don't say anything to which I know that you won't." She slowly began saying as she dragged out his patience.

"Just say it Nakkita."

"Lori's pregnant."

Daryl mouthed dropped before he looked at the camp where everyone was then back at her to see her nodding her head.

"Shit! Who's the father because we, or rather, everyone knows that she had fucked Shane before Rick made his reappearance back at the old campsite?"

"Daryl Michael Dixon!" Nakkita mouth dropped before she playfully slapped him on the arm as he snickered.

…**..**

…**.. Late Evening: …..**

…**..**

Word got around that Shane wanted everyone to meet in front of the Greene's house. Daryl and Nakkita were making their way to the house, seeing everyone sitting around either on the steps or on the porch in chairs. Their eyes flicker to where they see Andrea and T-Dog coming up the hill together.

"Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked as they got closer to Glenn, who stood up from his spot on the porch steps beside Maggie.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked with her hands spread out on her sides before dropping them with a slap against her sides.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked the number one question as the leader of their group was still not present with everyone else.

"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago." Andrea answered as T-Dog and she came to a stop before Glenn.

"Yeah, you were. What the hell?" Daryl said as Nakkita and he got closer to everyone else until they stopped before everyone.

"Rick told us he was heading out." Carol spoken up as she held Sophia to her.

"Damn it. We're are wasting time around here weaving our thumbs around each other. We should be out there, looking at new escape routes and trails—ah, here we go." Daryl pointed out to the field as Shane has come out from the fields with the familiar bag of weapons and a shotgun in his hands.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Nakkita whispered as she glanced to the farmhouse porch where Beth was holding Xavier in her arms.

Nakkita flashed a reassuring grin toward them before her eyes flicker over everyone else to see their eyes were on Shane with curiosity, questionable, uncertainty or slight fearful emotions. It was a little frightening to see Shane coming toward them with the weapons that Dale had hid away from the group.

"What's all this?" Daryl asked as he stepped to Shane, who walked by him and held up a shotgun.

"You with me, man?" Shane said, holding out the shotgun making Daryl to accept the gun from him.

"Yeah." Daryl lowly said as he accepted the gun.

Nakkita was tossed a handgun making her to look it over before she looked at Shane with raised eyebrows and then her eyes came to rest back on Daryl. The two stared at one another as Shane kept handing out guns to everyone. Realization striking them on why Shane got the guns and was handing them out to them.

To go to the barn and take out those walkers.

"Time to grow up." Shane told all of them.

Daryl unlocked the shotgun and pulled it back to load the shells into the chambers. Nakkita took the safety off the handgun, pulling the top back and hearing the familiar click of the bullet loading into the chamber.

"Where's Dale?" Andrea asked as Dale was the one that hid those guns away in an area where only he would know where it was located, not the group.

"He's on his way." Shane replied as he continue to hand out the guns to everyone.

"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog said as Shane handed him a handgun.

"We can and we have to." Shane bluntly said as he hated the whole rule about not being able to carry, especially with walkers roaming around and in the barn.

"Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't. How about you man? You gonna protect yours?" Shane held out a shotgun to Glenn, who looked at Maggie than at the group before accepting it.

"That's it. Can you shoot?" Shane turned to Maggie, who was staring at Shane with disbelief for doing this plan about taking out all the walkers in the barn without her father's permission.

"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie pointed out as she was looking out for all their best interest.

"We have to stay, Shane." Carl stepped forward making them to look at the boy, who does have a solid point, but that would probably not sink into Shane's head.

"What is this?" Lori soon appeared out of the house as she stared at everyone with guns in their hands.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay, he, well, he's gonna have to. Now, I want you to take this. You have to protect Sophia, right? Like you wanted to do when she went missing. You take it, Carl, and you keep your mother safe. You do whatever it takes. You know how. Go on, take the gun and do it." Shane knelt down before the twelve year old, holding out a small handgun to him.

That was a big no-no to Lori as she came storming towards Shane, who slowly stood up to face her when she pushed Carl back behind her in a protective manner.

"Rick said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." Lori snapped at Shane with pure rage.

"Oh shit." T-Dog exclaimed drawing their attention away from an angry Lori to look into the direction that T-Dog was staring at.

They watched as Jimmy appeared out of the woods, clapping his hands as Rick and Hershel led walkers out with snare sticks around their neck to keep them far enough away from their bodies so they wouldn't get bit or scratched.

"What is that?" Shane shouted as he began sprinting into that direction with everyone else quickly following after him in a fast jog.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shane shoved open the metal gate that led to the dirt road to the barn full of walkers.

"Shane, just back off." Rick snapped as he was nervous enough with this walker on the end of this snare stick that he held. Rick did not need Shane messing around them as someone could get seriously hurt if one made a wrong move.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked as he stared at everyone appearing to watch the scene take place with guns in their hands.

The group could only stare as they were wondering what the hell Hershel and especially Rick were doing. But also, what was Shane going to do as he seem to be going into this adrenaline, craze mode.

"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane began to walk around in circles around Rick and Hershel, staring down the walkers while ranting out loud for all to hear.

"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel exclaimed.

"No, man, you don't." Shane snapped back.

"This is madness." Nakkita whispered as she stood beside Daryl, who glanced at her then he looked back forward.

"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Rick requested as he struggle with holding the snare stick with the walker at the end of it that was trying to get Shane since Shane kept storming right by them.

Daryl moved forward and he held up his shotgun, pointing it at the walker and he is prepared to shoot it if something went wrong.

"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane shouted as he kept pacing back and forth like an animal stuck in a cage before them, not circling them anymore.

There was clear rage and craziness in Shane's eyes as his body ran on pure adrenaline. The need to survive on pure instincts was in all of them, but Shane was pouring it out of his veins for all to see.

"Shane, shut up!" Rick snapped.

Hearing whimpering, Nakkita whirled around to see Beth trying to shush Xavier as he was becoming upset with all the screaming. Nakkita quickly put the safety on the handgun that she had and she gently tucked it away in the back of her jeans before she moved toward Beth to take Xavier out of her arms.

"It's alright, my little man. It's alright." Nakkita softly told him as she held him to her with her right arm and her left hand gently rest on his head to keep him from seeing any of this.

"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked as he pulled his handgun from the back of his pants, loaded a bullet in the chamber before shooting at the walker that was on the end of Hershel's snare stick.

Blood burst out of the female walker's chest once the bullet hit. Everyone ducked in instincts, especially with Shane firing off rounds in the open with them standing so closely around each other.

"No! Stop it!" Rick shouted as Shane was taking it too far.

Everyone was starting to see that after Shane just shot at the walker with all of them standing around, not caring about safety as long as he got to make his point. Also, everyone was always realizing that Shane's actions is what was going to cause them to loose Hershel's trust. If they lose Hershel's trust, then he would mostly likely make them get off of his land.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that!? Why is it still coming?" Shane shouted before shooting a few more rounds into the walker's chest to emphasize his point.

"That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" Shane kept asking as he stared down Hershel as he was trying to prove his point before he shot a few more rounds into the walker's body.

"He's making this worst." Nakkita whispered as she held Xavier close as he began to cry at the loud noise.

Daryl growled as he was getting pissed about this whole situation, but upon hearing Xavier crying, Daryl eyes flicker to his wife holding their son before his eyes were back on the scene taking place. He knew that it was going to be a shit feast. That this whole thing that Shane was trying to prove to Hershel was going to become worse than it already is.

"Shane, enough." Rick snapped, losing his patience.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." And like that Shane walked right up to the walker and shot it through the head before all of them.

They watched with pure shock at Shane's action, but now they were staring at him with a new look. One of staring at someone as if they had finally lost their mind. That was the look they were giving Shane as he finally took his action way too far.

With that walker dead, Hershel slowly dropped to his knees and he stared with wide eyes at that walker that Shane had just killed right before his eyes.

"Enough risking our lives over things like going to search for a girl and risking our lives in such a risky manner." Shane shouted causing Carol to gasp out and to hold Sophia tightly against her as that statement was directed right at them.

Nakkita eyes widen as she couldn't believe Shane had just said that. That was one hundred percent aimed at Carol and mostly telling the older woman that they shouldn't have gone looking for Sophia. That they should've left her out there instead of risking their lives to search for her.

"Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before. Now if you'll want to live, if you want to survive, you got to fight for it. I'm talking about fighting here, right now." Shane shouted and once finished, he ran at the barn causing everyone's eyes to widen as they realized that Shane was going to open the barn doors up.

"Nakkita, get back." Daryl immediately shouted to her as he pointed the shotgun at the barn doors.

Nakkita quickly waved at Carol and Lori to get back with her and their children. They stepped back enough to stand near the metal gate that was open to lead into this barn area that was fenced in. The three women stood there with their children and they watched as Shane picked up a pickaxe that was leaning against the outside of the barn wall.

"Take the snare pole. Hershel, take the snare pole. Hershel, listen to me, man, please. Take it now, Hershel. Take it! Please! " Rick kept shouting at the older man, but saw that Hershel was not reacting at all to what was about to happen.

The older man was still in shock at all the words that Shane shouted at him and how Shane killed the walker at the end of the pole. Hershel looked like he was in a state of shock.

Slamming made them to look over to the barn to see that Shane was slamming the barn doors with the pickaxe.

"No, Shane. Do not do this, brother. Wait!" Rick tried to reason with Shane, but Shane was too gone to listen to anything anymore. He blocked everything out. His mind was set on one thing.

Soon enough, Shane broke the lock off the barn door and he began to pull the chains off.

"Don't do it!" Glenn shouted.

"Rick!" Lori shouted as she clenched a scared Carl to her as the boy was starting to cry. The same with Sophia in Carol's arm. Xavier was starting to scream as he could sense and hear the others panic tone of voices around them.

The wooden board to the barn door that was across the doors was tossed next. Now, Shane banged his hands against the door to wild up the walkers inside to come out toward the sounds of them.

"Come on. Come on, we're out here." Shane shouted before he walked backwards and pulled out his handgun, getting ready for the walkers to come out of the barn.

"This is not the way! Please!" Rick shouted even though he knew that his words would be ignored.

Soon the barn doors open up and walkers began to come out toward them. That was when the shooting started. They took out the walkers while the Greene family stood back in astonishment at what was happening before their eyes. They have never witness something this violent before until this very moment.

The children were crying, everyone was coming down from their adrenaline rush to see what they had just done and now, they all glanced back at Hershel and his family to see them staring back with disbelief. Beth was sobbing into Jimmy's chest since two of the walkers was Hershel's wife, which was Maggie and Beth's mother. But also, another walker had been their step-brother too.

"Like I said, madness." Nakkita softly said causing Lori and Carol to look at her while Nakkita stared straight ahead, staring at her husband's back.

Hearing a growl coming from the barn, those close enough immediately brought their guns back up.

Out from the barn, everyone eyes seem to widen as they couldn't believe who the walker was.

From the barn was Jim, who they had left on the side of the road months ago because he was getting to the point of no return. They had dropped him off as he requested for them to do so with his gun in hand and they thought that he would opted himself out—even though they did not want to picture that—before he turned. Once they left him behind to head to the now demolished CDC, they forgot about Jim, but now, here he was before them as a walker. They realized that he must've not shot himself or he was too late to do so. Now, he was a walker, who must've migrated into the area where Hershel, Jimmy or the late Otis could've trapped him into the snare stick and had brought him back to the barn.

Seeing Jim, it appear that everyone became even more upset as this was someone that used to be a part of their group.

With no one stepping forward, Rick took it upon himself to do it. He brought up his pistol at the growling walker Jim and Rick stared him straight in his dead eyes. No words were said as Rick took the single shot, ending it all.

The body dropped to the ground causing Carol to gasp out and she turned away. She then grabbed Sophia's hand and began to lead the young girl away, not wanting her daughter to witness any of this anymore.

It took a few minutes for everyone to collect themselves before everyone began to take it upon themselves to clean this all up, but also, to make sure that these walkers were officially dead.

A sobbing mess Beth has moved forward to the pile of walkers that laid motionless before them. Rick had tried to stop her, but Beth shoved his hands off of her to let herself go to a female body that must've been her mother.

"Ma." Beth cried out as she fell to her knees near the head of the walker, but almost immediately that walker that used to be her mother woke up growling and grabbing onto Beth's arms.

That caused panic in everyone and they ran over to Beth, who was screaming and crying as she tried to escape the clenches of her now walker mother.

"Pull her away. Pull her away!" Rick shouted as Shane and he got a hold of Beth while Glenn grabbed the legs of the walker to try to pull it off of her.

Though T-Dog soon came over and he started to slam his boot onto the face causing it to let go of the teenage girl. Then Andrea took a scythe used for cutting wheat and she slammed it through the walker's head, ending it. Glenn dropped the walker's leg to stare at Andrea before he looked around at everyone else.

Daryl found Nakkita walking away with Lori and Carl beside her. Daryl looked at everyone, and made a face as he was not one to deal with all this sobbing shit. So, he walked off after his wife and son.

As he speed walked, thoughts about this group were whirling around in his head. The safety of his family will always be his first priority and after Shane's psychotic and reckless stunt, Daryl was questioning whether it is safe to be around the lunatic. Did he agree with taking out the walkers in the barn? Yes, but not in that way. Not in that dramatic display that Shane had done.

His family is his sanction and they were the most important people in his life. If this group does shit like this all the time, like Shane crazy shit, Daryl was questioning whether he should distance his family from them or not. Then the fact that being on this land where Hershel kept a secret like that and he believed that those walkers were just sick people made Daryl to question the man's sanity too.

Shaking his head, Daryl looked up to see that he was at the house where Nakkita stood on the steps of the porch and she was staring at him with a now calmed down Xavier in her arms.

"Nakkita, come on." Daryl lowly said, holding out his arms to take Xavier from her.

Before he took Xavier, Daryl placed the shotgun against the porch railing and then he took the little one into his arm. Daryl wiped the snots, saliva and tears off of Xavier's face, seeing just how much the little one had been effected by all that shit that had gone down.

"You have that look, Daryl. A thinking look of planning ahead." Nakkita softly said as she walked with him at a fast pace in the direction of their tent.

"I am questioning whether it is safe to be closely around to the group anymore. Xavier and you are my first priority to protect. After that insane display of Shane, I don't want our family around him. We are moving our stuff away."

"Daryl, isn't that a bit much?" Nakkita asked him as they came to a stop before the front of their tent.

"No. Not after that."

Nakkita and Daryl stood face to face with one another, staring each other down before Nakkita shut her eyes and nodded her head. Reopening her eyes, Nakkita stepped closer to him and she reached up with her right hand to rest against his cheek.

"You do know that as time goes on, you have to trust them. For if we stay with this group, we have to have each other backs."

Daryl only nodded as he understood that she was right, but there was one problem.

"Shane needs to go." Daryl lowly told her.

"I think everyone has finally realize that after what he has just done. No one would probably go around him anymore. Now, since we have to move away from the group, shall we get started?" Nakkita said making Daryl to nod in agreement and he adjusted Xavier in his arms before he set the little one down on the ground.

Soon, Nakkita put a blanket on the ground with Xavier's toys and then she set the little one on the blanket before Nakkita went to work with Daryl.

From the ground, Xavier sat there staring at his parents packing up and taking down the tent to move them to a different spot on the land, away from the group that they were still learning to trust.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**I have to admit that this chapter been chilling in my files, half-done and waiting to be completed. I had to go back to watch the episode that this chapter took place and I had to adjust some parts to fit the story still.**

**(Also I will redo this statement) **

**Disclaimer for this chapter and the future chapters of this story:**** I do not own anything about The Walking Dead series. However, I do own my original characters, Nakkita and Xavier. **

**Anyways, I have completed it!**

**Also, I was thinking about writing a small prequel of how Daryl and Nakkita met. And also, Daryl's middle name, I have no clue if it was ever mentioned in the series. If not, there is a reason why I chosen 'Michael' as his middle name. Virtual golden star to you if you happen to get it right. I will mention the answer in the next chapter at the end.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Please leave behind reviews!**

**Thank You!**


End file.
